Build a Life
by BlanchThomas
Summary: La ironía de la situación era tal qué una parte de mi estaba decidida a no olvidar que lo había logrado, que al menos a una pequeña parte lo había jodido como el a mí, era satisfactorio saber que al menos no salió ileso como pensaba. Pero de nuevo el agujero en el medio de mi pecho me recordaba lo lejos que estaba eso de lo que me había pasado a mí.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Estábamos a cuatro días de qué terminara otro año. Eran palabras tan grandes de pensar qué el solo hecho de profundizar en ellas me hacía estremecerme. ¿cuánto no podía pasar en un año? ¿qué tantas decisiones no podríamos tomar cada día de ese mismo año? ¿Cuántas de todas esas veces nuestras decisiones serían buenas? ¿Cuántas no lo serían? ¿De qué forma podía esto alterar todo lo que estaba por venir?

No siempre nos ponemos a pensar en esas pequeñas cuestiones de la vida.

Consecuencias.

Buenas o malas, solo importaba que podría desencadenar una sola decisión. Qué cabe mencionar, no siempre tomamos decisiones sopesando todas las posibilidades, y no porqué no queramos, sino porqué dentro de todas esas cadenas de consecuencias, no siempre los momentos permitían que se tomará la mejor decisión a largo plazo, no.

A veces la adrenalina del momento, los sentimientos encegueciendo nuestra poca cordura, la falta de ánimo. Eran muchos factores los qué no nos permiten realmente considerar la inmensidad de posibilidades. Aunque había otras veces qué sí podíamos pero elegíamos no hacerlo.

Es tan complicada la vida, pero no por eso quiere decir que no sea hermosa, o qué nosotros dentro de todo, queramos vivirla mal. No. La idea de todos los seres humanos para la vida, era la misma.

Esperanza.

Cada individuo espera con ansías tomar una decisión y qué ésta sea la mejor de todas, y que solo traiga cosas buenas a nuestra vida, pero por azares del destino no todos los seres humanos empezamos con esa suerte. Pues inclusive para aquellos que en un punto comienzan a tomar decisiones sin importar lo qué pueda ocurrir, la primera idea estaba cargada de esperanza.

Contemplé la Luna. Era luna llena, en invierno; según muchas fuentes era el tipo de fenómeno que ocurre un invierno cada 38 años, en los qué las fases de la luna permiten que haya luna llena en está estación del año. La tan esperada luna fría. Se veía tan grande, mejor dicho majestuosa, era la luna perfecta para recordar lo insignificante de mi especie frente al Universo entero.

Todo era tan insignificante comparado con la propia Naturaleza, lo contradictorio era qué la misma naturaleza en nosotros comparada con otros seres vivos, era en sí misma insignificante. Pero alguien tenía que hacerlo, no?

-Querida.- sentí una mano en mi espalda. Suspiré.- es hora de irnos.- dijo la que reconocí como mi hermana.

Asentí y le dirige un última mirada a la luna. Sonreí.

Estaba a poco de cumplir los 22 años, no había hecho mucho de mi vida, y sentía como si estuviese a pocos pasos de la muerte. Irónico. Quizá no era un pensamiento apropiado para una persona de mi edad, pero era inevitable, contando los sucesos qué habían empezado a terminar con mi vida, de un tiempo a acá.

Cerré la ventana de la habitación y me encaminé al pasillo. Eché un último vistazo a la que por aquellos años había sido mi habitación, suspiré y me encaminé hacía la camioneta cerrando las puertas detrás de mí. Eché una última mirada a aquella casa, esa qué se sintió como el lugar más seguro de mi mundo, y a la vez qué muchas veces se sintió como una cárcel. Cerré todo como debía ser, di la última vuelta a la llave y dejé que mis pulmones se llenarán de nuevo de ese aire.

Enfoque mi vista y contemplando a mi madre sollozar en el asiento del copiloto de la camioneta, alejé las pocas lágrimas que picaban en mi alma. Miré a mi sobrino qué jugaba con unos pequeños coches en el asiento trasero. Sonreí.

-¿No olvidas nada?.- preguntó mi hermana. Giré mi cabeza a ella.

Tenía los ojos un poco hinchados, las arrugas estaban en su rostro más presentes a este punto de su vida. Su cabello lucía un poco más descuidado y con las mismas

canas de cortos años atrás saludando al mundo. Negué con la cabeza, y vi como extendía su mano a mí pidiendo las llaves.

Bajé la vista y encontrando ese manojo de llaves en mis manos, todos aquellos recuerdos pasaron por mi memoria, todos los sentimientos regresaron a mí. Como si ésta fuese la primera vez. Negué con la cabeza y la miré a los ojos mientras guardaba esas llaves en mi bolsillo. Me miró un poco sorprendida, pero no dijo nada.

Caminé a mi coche dejándola ahí. Suspiré por la millonésima vez en el día y entré a la soledad de mi auto. Lo encendí y dejé que todo se guardará de nuevo en mi interior.

 **Actualidad...**

-Bella, necesito qué revises los últimos arreglos qué le he hecho al diseño.- dijo mi compañera mientras se asomaba por la puerta de mi oficina. Asentí.

-Está en el correo?.- dije alzando la vista para ver su respuesta. Me sonrió y contesto con un asentimiento de cabeza. Se había acercado a mi escritorio en lo qué formulaba mi pregunta.- Ahora lo checo.-

Ella se marchó cerrando la puerta. Observé su figura salir de mi oficina, y tecleando unos últimos renglones, cambie de ventanas, para descargar el dichoso archivo.

Anoté los pequeños cambios hechos en la bitácora de trabajo, corregí algunos pequeños errores de ortografía, sí era un poco absurdo quizá pensar que a estás alturas pudiesen cometer errores ortográficos, pero pasaba, más cuando llevabas días trabajando el mismo archivo, deje comentarios de la paleta de color y envíe de nuevo el archivo a la carpeta del equipo.

Tomé mi pequeña agenda y marqué el día que terminaba de trabajar en él. Era menos lo qué faltaba para poder finalizar éste proyecto. Todo había salido casi sin ningún contratiempo o al menos no algo qué sea lo suficientemente conflictivo.

Me puse de pie en mi escritorio acomodando mis pertenencias en el pequeño bolso qué llevaba, apague mi ordenador y me dispuse a salir de la oficina. Todos parecían demasiado emocionados por las fiestas de invierno, todo era tan diferente y tan poco significante para mí ya, qué no dejé mucho tiempo a mi mente pensar en ello. Caminé en medio de todo el ajetreo de los compañeros y me metí en el ascensor. Escuché un conocido tono en la soledad del mismo y saqué mi móvil del bolsillo.

-Diga.

-Tita?.- Sonreí. Tenía mucho tiempo qué mi sobrino me decía de esa manera. Y no dejaba de gustarme.- Dice bubu qué no olvides pasar a comprar las bebidas para hoy en la noche.- río.

Rodé los ojos.

-Estoy yendo a casa, en el camino iba a pasar por ellas. Dile qué no sé preocupe.- sonreí.

-Bien, si vas al supermercado compra dulces.- dijo emocionado.

Reí.

-Realmente considero qué serás muy culpable si muero por diabetes o algo intestinal.- Reímos.- Te veo en rato, _Maurie_.

Cuando llegué a la planta baja, caminé fuera del edificio y me dispuse a encontrar mi auto debajo de toda esa nieve. Cuando finalmente lo encontré aventé mi bolso al asiento del copiloto y me dispuse al supermercado. No podía dejar que me jodieran de nuevo si se me olvidaban las bebidas.

El viaje al supermercado había sido realmente rápido considerando las fechas, había comprado casi todo lo qué me habían pedido, había una bebida en especial qué me había tentado a comprar, pero sabía qué era un forma segura de arruinarle la velada a la familia.

Desistí.

Cuando llegue a la entrada de la casa, active el sensor del portón eléctrico y estacioné el coche en el lugar correspondiente. Baje las bolsas de la compra, y me dispuse a hacerme camino al interior por la puerta del garaje.

-Estoy en casa.- dije dejando mi abrigo y mi bufanda en el pequeño colgador del recibidor. Dejé el bolso a un costado, en el suelo y me quité las botas mojadas por la nieve derretida gracias a la calefacción de mi auto. Caminé por el pasillo cargando las bolsas y me adentré en la cocina. Aún me hacía gracia lo mucho que había costado acostumbrarnos del todo a la arquitectura norteamericana. A mi madre más qué ha nadie se le había hecho lo suficientemente difícil, pero sin contar los detalles coloridos y unos muebles empotrados, podría decir, qué habíamos sobrevivido.

Empecé a sacar los vinos y a acomodarlos en la nevera. Saqué algunos refrescos y los deje en la encimera de la cocina. Tomé la pequeña bolsa de dulces y la escondí en el último cajón de la alacena. Al fondo.

Escuché risas desde la escalera y vi a mi hermana entrar a la cocina. Detrás de ella venía su esposo. Hice una pequeña mueca y me concentré solo en volver a acomodar los vinos en la nevera.

-Qué bien qué estés aquí.- dijo Alice tomando un manojo de llaves de la pequeña mesa a la entrada de la cocina.- Jasper irá por algo más de crema para la ensalada y mi madre está arriba ayudando a Ian a poner luces en su cuarto. – asentí.- puedes ver la televisión o algo mientras llegan los invitados.- dijo restándome importancia.- Asentí de nuevo sin dejar de ver la escarcha en el congelador.

Escuché su ligero suspiro y fruncí el seño, no me podía culpar de todo, ella también tenía culpa qué nuestra relación fuera casi una mierda a no ser por los pocos comentarios qué compartíamos, únicamente en temas relacionados con mi sobrino. Cerré la nevera sin voltear a verla aún, doblé las bolsas de la compra y las estaba terminando de empujar en la gaveta de bolsas cuando escuché algunos pasos y el sonido de un bastón.

-Qué bueno tenerte aquí, Bear.- escuché la voz de mi madre. Alcé la vista y sonreí agradeciendo el apodo. Me decía así desde pequeña.

Di la vuelta a la pequeña encimera que nos separaba y la abracé.

-Es bueno verte también, madre.- dije besando su mejilla.- Aunque no es como si no nos viéramos.- reí.

-No tanto como me gustaría, querida.- dijo bajando la mirada.

-Claro, pero ya vez que empezó la etapa de qué no se puede tener todo al mismo tiempo.- dije rodando los ojos. Sus ojos brillaron con tristeza recordando la frase. Era lo qué ella me decía cuando le decía que porqué tenía que trabajar todo el tiempo. Hice una mueca pues al menos éste año intentaba no arruinar la cena para todos. Carraspeé mirando al suelo .– Me dijo Alice qué está un poco seca la ensalada.- asintió.

-Al parecer compraron poca crema, pero Jasper ya está en eso.- dijo rodando los ojos.

Para nadie era un secreto qué el yerno de mi madre no era del agrado de todos. Pero al menos ahora era un poco más soportable. Jasper es el padre biológico de Ian, pero el comienzo de su relación con mi hermana había sido lo suficientemente tormentoso como para hacer todo un poco incómodo. Sin embargo después de la muerte de la abuela, el habernos mudado a Canadá había cambiado un poco las cosas. Las travesías de la familia habían comenzado después de ese fatídico día. Mi abuela era lo único qué nos mantenía en nuestro pueblo natal al sur de México, al ella no estar, no había más por lo qué quedarse. Nos mudamos a un pequeño estado más arriba en el sureste de México dónde terminé la carrera, y entre ese tiempo mi hermana había decidido perdonar y olvidar todo lo ocurrido con su pasado, entre eso estaba su marido, pero no lo consiguió del todo, pues al poco tiempo antes de qué me graduará, el había por fin logrado convencer a mi hermana que estaba dispuesto a hacer algo por recuperarlos.

Lo cuál según mi madre ya era algo, como decirlo, en sus palabras había sido "es algo, no malo, solo algo" para nuestro pequeño nieto/sobrino. Así fue como en una oportunidad especial, de esas qué son pocas en la vida, habíamos llegado del cálido México a la fría Canadá. Yo había conseguido trabajo y había empezado todo de nuevo, mi madre reacia había peleado por no quedarse sola, así qué mientras yo me mudaba a un apartamento cerca del centro de la ciudad, ella se había resignado a vivir casi en los suburbios con la familia de mi hermana en sus palabras, todo había sido por el interés de no perder contacto alguno con su nieto. Era el único, por eso nos pareció razonable.

-Pasemos a la sala.-dijo mi madre tomando mi mano.- Ian baja en un momento, está hablando por ese aparato con sus amigos.- reí. –Aún no me acostumbro a estás cosas.

Asentí.

-Es normal, Reneé. Ya estás algo vieja.- reí al ver su cara.- Pero sigues igual de hermosa.- besé su mejilla. Nos acomodamos en el pequeño sofá frente al televisor. La vida nos había tratado bien, mi hermana trabajaba, al igual qué su marido, él había logrado poner una carpintería y le iba muy bien, al grado que ya tenían algunas sucursales, ella había conseguido un empleo por medio tiempo en un despacho de publicidad, con las dos carreras qué tenía no había costado tanto como antes en México. Mi pequeño sobrino, había terminado algunos pequeños cursos de la primaria y estaba a poco tiempo de terminar su educación elemental. Mi madre por otro lado, al no ser una persona muy adepta a quedarse en casa sin hacer nada, había logrado unirse a clubs de decorado de interiores, en los cuales había logrado inscribirse a cursos para especializarse en eso. Hasta ahora parecía ir bien con el pequeño negocio qué habían formado ella y compañera de jardinería, porqué si, se había rendido al típico pasatiempo de una madre entrada en años.

Estuvimos un tiempo enfocadas en el televisor, cuando escuchamos pasos en las escaleras. Sentí como un cuerpo pequeño se abalanzaba sobre mí y sonreí tratando de atajarlo en mis brazos, para qué no cayera.

-tita!.- gritó casi en mi oído.- Los trajiste.- susurro.

Miré a mi madre y reí cuando ella rodó los ojos.

-Puedo escucharte cariño, pero solo por ahora no le diré nada a tu tía. -Reímos.

-Vamos a la cocina, _Maurie_.- dije dejándolo sobre sus pies y encaminándome al contrabando. El verdadero nombre de mi pequeño sobrino era el mismo qué el del padre de mi hermana, pero desde siempre había optado por no llamarlo por su nombre, quizá era una tontería, pero sentía que si lo hacía traicionaba un poco a mi propio padre. Sí es tonto, olviden qué lo dije, la realidad, es qué para mí, mi sobrino siempre ha sido " _Maurie_ ". Nos repartimos algunos dulces, incluso le dimos alguno a mi madre. Nos sentamos de nuevo a ver la televisión. Mi sobrino me contó casi todo lo qué había hecho en la escuela, y él como su madre se había negado a qué tuviese un perro de nuevo. Fruncí el seño. El anterior, había muerto pero no era culpa del pequeño. Solo era la suerte qué había tenido al encandilarse justo con el cachorro qué había nacido un poco más débil, y ya se encontraba enfermo, pero nadie nos los dijo.

-Quizá cuando entres a la media cambie de opinión.- dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Quizá.- suspiraron él y mi madre. Sonreí.

-Hemos vuelto!.- se escuchó la voz de mi hermana. Me puse de pie ayudando a mi madre y mi sobrino corrió al pasillo.- Hola, cariño.- dijo mientras nos guiaba a todos a la cocina.

-Espero que hayan comprado suficiente crema está vez.- susurro mi madre haciendo qué riera.

Nos metimos todos a la cocina, para ver como mi hermana y mi cuñado intentaban rescatar la ensalada de manzana. Jugué un poco con mis dedos, mientras mi sobrino rebotaba por todos lados "intentando" ayudar.

-¿Vendrán muchos invitados?.- preguntó mi sobrino. Eso me interesaba por lo tanto me concentré en hacer parecer qué no.

-Demasiados.- dijo mi cuñado casi alarmándome. Logré contenerme cuando mi madre intervino.

-Serán los mismo del año pasado, Ian, el jefe de tu madre y la vecina de final de cuadra.- dijo frunciendo el seño. Sonreí. Nunca había perdonado ala mujer cuando una Navidad había visto la preciosa rosa de tiempo que mi madre cultivaba, y la convenció de regalarle un "hijo" para qué ella la tuviera también en su jardín, mi madre había accedido al fin, pero una noche fría de invierno no era el mejor momento para cortarlo, pero al parecer la vecina no sabía eso, así qué se le había hecho fácil hacerlo después de cenar. Al día siguiente mi madre lloró por esas rosas.

-Cuidado, recuerdos de Vietnam.- dije mirando a mi madre, quién solo me vio y negó con la cabeza.

Mi sobrino y yo reímos al saber plenamente qué ella estaba recordando lo sucedido.

-Maldita mujer.-susurró.

-Mamá!.- gritó mi hermana haciendo señas para qué recordara al mocoso qué rebotaba por la cocina.

Reí mientras tomaba la mano de mi madre y nos dedicábamos a vagar por el comedor.

-¿Quieres un poco más de pollo, Bear?.- dijo mi madre señalando la encimera. Negué mientras me limpiaba la boca.

-Estoy completamente llena. Gracias.- dije bebiendo un sorbo de vino.- Creo que deberíamos recoger todo para salir al patio.- Asintieron.

Los invitados habían llegado a tiempo, como costumbre tomábamos el postre en el pequeño jardín de mi madre, bajo las estrellas, era una forma secreta de mi familia de compartir como siempre con mi abuela. La vecina había traído una pequeña tarta de carne, qué según había horneado ella, todos supimos qué no era posible, porqué había estado deliciosa. El jefe de mi hermana, un hombre maduro de unos años más qué ella había optado por otra botella de vino, un poco caro. Lo cuál decía lo mucho qué agradecía las constantes invitaciones a cenar.

-Claro, pero tengo algo que contarles antes.- dijo mi hermana deteniendo a mi madre de levantarse colocando su mano en la muñeca. Dejé los pocos platos qué había recogido en el fregadero y me giré a ella. Todos la veíamos con atención. Tomó la mano de su esposo y nos vio a cada uno de nuevo con una sonrisa. Fruncí el seño. Estamos embarazados! De nuevo.- Dijo de pronto, nos miró a mi madre y a mí alternadamente. Mi madre soltó algunas lágrimas y la abrazó como pudo estirándose en la mesa. La vecina gritaba cosas un poco incoherentes por sus emoción algo sobre la bendición de dos bebés. Su jefe palmeo el hombro de Jasper y se dieron un masculino abrazo. Sin saber exacto qué poder terminar de decir solo me acerqué al comedor.

-Muchas Felicidades.- dije levantando la copa.- En hora buena!.- sonreí. Mi hermana asintió. Se escuchó un leve golpe del tenedor y giramos a ver a mi pequeño sobrino.

Al contrario de lo qué imagine, no estaba rebotando, lo cual era extraño, alguien no estaba del todo feliz, algo pasaba en su retorcida cabeza de niño y creo que sabía que era. Sonreí.

-Ya tendrás a alguien con quien jugar en casa, campeón.- sonreí tomando su mano. El me miró y después de un rato de buscar algo en mi mirada sonrió un poco.- Verás que todo irá bien. Nada como una familia cada vez más grande.- sonreímos. Asintió y abrazó a su madre.

Ella lo besó en la frente y el de pronto se alejó de ella mirando al suelo. Le puse toda mi atención.

-¿Qué pasa si es una niña?.-dijo frunciendo el seño.- ¿y si no le agrado?.- preguntó.

-Eso es imposible, los hermanos están diseñados para quererse.- dijo mi hermana, el la miró y luego a mí. Frunció más el seño.

-Eso significa que pelearemos todo el tiempo como ustedes? Eso hacen los hermanos porqué se quieren?.- preguntó.

Me carcajeé sin poder evitarlo ganándome una mirada de muerte por parte de mi hermana, ¡Oh dulce inocencia!.

Nadie comentó nada, así qué lo tomé como mi señal. Me acerqué a mi sobrino y lo cargué en mis brazos. Lo dejé en la encimera de la cocina, y lo miré a los ojos.

-No tienes de qué preocuparte, velo así.- dije cuando me hizo un puchero.- Si es un chico, pelearan por chicas cuando crezcan, pero eso no significa qué dejaran de quererse, tú madre y yo somos un caso a parte, ninguno de ustedes será como tu madre, o como yo, en su caso.- susurré.- Los hermanos se aman, pero también son seres humanos, _Maurie_ , cometemos errores, además, tú eres lo suficientemente genial como para lograr qué ese mocoso qué viene en camino bese el suelo por donde pises, por lo tanto, no debes de preocuparte más qué por ser un buen ejemplo para él.- Sonreí.

Se quedó un segundo pensando.

-¿Y sí es niña?.- dijo como quién encuentra una falla en la ecuación de la gravedad. Sonreí.

-Ella deberá alejar a las chicas de ti, y tú deberás hacer lo mismo con ella, conforme crezcan te iré llenando de más sabiduría, ahora solo preocúpate por ser un buen ejemplo de chico para lo qué sea que te toqué como hermano.- dije revolviendo sus cabellos.

Sonrió y besó mi mejilla. Lo bajé de la encimera y el corrió escaleras arriba. Me encogí de hombros y me giré a los demás.

Mi hermana me miró sorprendida y algo agradecida. Me encogí de hombros mentalmente. Mi madre solo me sonrió y los demás estaban casi igual de impresionados, no deje qué me importará, no era tan mala como me querían ver. Me levanté con algunos platos hacía el lavabo. Cuando los dejé ahí me recargué un poco en éste y suspiré. Me di la vuelta para encararlos a todos, tomé mi copa de vino casi por terminar y la alcé.

-Yo también tengo algo que decirles.- cuatro pares de ojos me miraban sonrientes.- En dos semanas regreso a México.- dije sonriendo. La sonrisa de todos se fue deshaciendo de a poco mientras sopesaban la noticia.

Hola!

Principalmente quiero ofrecerles una disculpa a todas aquellas qué me han leído y dejado sus comentarios en éste tiempo. Sé qué tengo demasiado abandonada mis historias y lo lamento. Estoy intentando encausar mi vida de nuevo.

Ésta es una historia qué se ha venido cociendo en mi mente y ahora qué la tengo ligeramente avanzada, he decidido compartirla para saber su opinión. Aún no tengo claro qué haré con ella, solo sé qué me interesa compartirla con ustedes a modo de disculpa, es la historia más "cruda" y real qué he escrito hasta ahora, espero qué la disfruten, y a ver a dónde nos lleva esto.

De nuevo muchas gracias por su apoyo, les pido me sigan apoyando con sus comentarios qué me hacen la persona más afortunada y feliz y me ayudan a crecer en mi expresión.

Un beso.

Bianca Medina.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

-No olvides llamarme los fines de semana, cariño.- escuché la voz de mi madre en el auricular. Rodé los ojos.

-Como hacerlo, si ya es la 20va vez qué me lo repites, madre.- reí.

-Por favor cuídate mucho. Vuelve pronto.- dijo poniéndose seria.

Asentí.

-Descuida, lo haré. Te amo.- colgué sin esperar respuesta, nunca la había.

Me acomodé el cinturón de seguridad y miré un poco por la ventana sin ver nada realmente.

Mi viaje tan repentino a México no era por otra cosa, más qué trabajo. Habían contratado nuestros servicios en una pequeña cadena mexicana, en la cual se enfocaban en el promocionar el café de la Republica, a mi jefa le había parecido un buen proyecto y me había asignado a mí el contrato. A pesar de no llevar demasiado trabajando ahí, había logrado posicionarme dentro de la empresa. Nos iba bien, y me enorgullecía decir que algunos de todos esos trofeos o grandes reconocimientos qué descansaba en la vitrina del recibidor eran porqué yo había ayudado un poco.

La muerte de mi abuela nos había destruido a todos, era parte fundamental de nuestra pequeña familia, y era a su vez lo único que nos unía o más bien ataba a la vida en México, eso y mi carrera, pero para vivir en el pequeño estado al Sur, ella era lo único que nos hacía olvidar el mudarnos. Las relaciones entre la familia entera estaban un poco-demasiado hechas mierda, por cuestiones absurdas que cada uno había adoptado, lo qué hacía a ese punto, algo irreconciliable. Al morir la matriarca de la familia, nosotros habíamos puesto tierra de por medio. Era lo mejor que pudimos haber hecho.

Sentí como el avión aterrizaba en la pista y como de a poco nos acercábamos al túnel.

Suspiré.

La empresa con la qué trabajábamos estaba ubicada en el estado en él que había escogido realizar mi carrera, no sabía del todo si era coincidencia o solo una remota y ahora real posibilidad. En fin. Tenía que terminar el proyecto y encargarme de algunos asuntos relacionados con una pequeña sucursal de nuestra agencia en México.

Al sentir el cálido clima de la ciudad sonreí, era todo como lo recordaba, bueno, a excepción que al salir del aeropuerto no debía correr a la universidad. Tomé mi maleta con fuerza y me encaminé a la salida para detener a un taxi. Debía llegar rápido al hotel y poder ordenar algo de servicio a la habitación.

Dejé qué el joven me ayudará con el equipaje, y una vez le indiqué la dirección, me permití perderme en los recuerdos, mientras veía por la ventana. Había pensado en pasar a visitar a algunos profesores o incluso si corría con suerte después de la cita de hoy, podía darme una vuelta por la propia Universidad.

Cuando por fin llegamos, pagué al taxista y me apresuré a registrar con la reservación y correr a mi habitación.

Había escogido un hotel en la avenida principal de la ciudad, era céntrico, conocía el rumbo y me quedaba cerca de la mayoría de mis planes. Sonreí. Deje la maleta en la entrada y tomé una botella del pequeño mini bar y mientras me quitaba los zapatos, me disponía a observar el menú de la comida. Tomé mi móvil y mandé un corto mensaje a mi hermana. Lo dejé en la mesa de un costado y me dispuse a ordenar mi merienda.

-No olvides comentarle el último presupuesto Isabella, debe dar su aprobación.- asentí.

-Lo sé. Cuando termine le marco de nuevo, jefa.- sonreí.- Ya he terminado la presentación y tengo las carpetas completas. Sonreímos.

Asintió y despidiéndose con la mano corté la pequeña video llamada. Suspiré y miré el reloj. Faltaban 2 horas para la reunión. Dejé la portátil cerca de la charola qué tenía los platos de mi merienda y me encaminé al teléfono.

-Recepción, buenas tardes. Habla Verónica.- dijo la chica del otro lado de la línea.-¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

-Buenas Tardes, deseo contratar un coche de servicio como transporte.- dije sacando mis tarjetas de la cartera.

-Claro que sí señorita. Si me proporciona su número de habitación y su nombre, puedo conseguirle un auto dentro de una hora aproximadamente.- dijo mientras se escuchaba como tecleaba algo. Asentí.

-106. Isabella Swan .- dije mientras guardaba de nuevo las tarjetas.- Muchas Gracias. Por favor cuando lo haya hecho devuelva la llamada.

-Así será, señorita. Disfrute su estancia.- asentí y colgué el teléfono.

Me quedé acostaba viendo al techo por un rato, mientras me perdía en mis pensamientos.

Tenía ya tiempo qué no venía a está ciudad, pero seguro no sería muy difícil transitar de nuevo en ella con un coche. Me gustaba alquilar los autos, porqué me daban más soltura, y era más barato. Escuché a lo lejos el sonido de un teléfono. Me desperece un poco y me estiré para contestar.

Mierda había pasado ya una hora.

-¿Diga?.

-Señorita Swan, hemos conseguido su transporte. Cuando baje por favor pase a recepción para qué se le indique cual es.- dijo la chica detrás de la línea. Asentí.

-Muchas Gracias.- colgué la llamada y me senté en la orilla de la cama. Me sentía bastante molida, pero tenía que ir a esa reunión. Observe el reloj de mi teléfono móvil y comprobé que me faltaba menos de hora y media para la dichosa reunión. Suspiré y me encaminé al baño mientras me quitaba la ropa. Debía darme una ducha.

Cuando salí subí la maleta a la cama, tomé unos pegados vaqueros de color negro, que hacían lucir bien mis piernas. Al año de haber muerto mi abuela había aceptado por completo que tenía que empezar a asistir al gimnasio y no me había ido mal. Mis piernas eran gruesas desde siempre, habían adelgazado un poco por la eliminación de grasa, pero seguían viéndose gruesas y ahora torneadas. Mi culo había crecido considerablemente desde esto, tomando en cuenta que antes parecía no tener apoyo en el trasero. Mis senos se habían reducido, pero se seguían viendo decentes. Promedio, pero decentes.

Acomodé mi cabello ondulado en una coleta alta y me calcé los pantalones, me puse una cazadora negra lisa sobre la delicada camisa blanca y mis zapatillas de rejilla frontal negras.

Caminé a la pequeña sala de la habitación y me dediqué a acomodar mis cosas en el bolso de trabajo, acomode las carpetas, los papeles del contrato, y mi portátil. Una vez verifique por tercera vez no olvidar nada. Sonreí. Tomé la llave de la habitación de la mesa y me encaminé a los ascensores. Cuando llegué una joven pareja veían un pequeño mapa de la ciudad dentro. Les dediqué una sonrisa y me adentré en el cubículo.

El coche qué había conseguido la recepcionista no estaba mal. Era automático, eso ya era algo, siempre había manejado standard, y me gustaba, pero no tenía tiempo para lidiar con recordar como manejar standard. Acomodé el bolso en el asiento del copiloto y me encaminé a ubicar el lugar de la reunión.

Al parecer no estaba tan lejos como recordaba, la ciudad había crecido más comparado con mis épocas de estudiante. Había llegado con los clientes y me había recibido amablemente, la junta había salido mejor de lo planeado, pues una vez expuse la forma de abordar el proyecto por parte de mi empresa, habían decidido incrementar el paquete de publicidad, lo cuál era un punto extra a nuestro favor, pues era más material con qué trabajar, sí, pero igual podíamos contar con el proyecto completo, lo cuál lo hacía más cómodo, para nosotros.

En mi tiempo en esa empresa había logrado vender paquetes publicitarios y de difusión de forma prometedora, pero era grato encontrar proyectos más allá de un posicionamiento de marca, proyectos con "alma" como nos gustaba llamarlos. Debido a los cambios había improvisado un pequeño brief basado en toda la información, así qué me despedí de los directivos no sin antes comprometerme a mandarles por correo el brief mejor estructurado y los documentos del presupuesto y el contrato.

Sonreí.

Me despedí con un saludo cordial de la recepcionista en el hall de las oficinas y salí a encontrar el coche. Una vez arriba comprobé que no había tardado más de una hora. Encendí el motor y comprobando de nuevo el reloj, me encaminé a encontrar la avenida principal, para ir rumbo a mi antigua Universidad.

Suspiré al vislumbrar la entrada de mi alma mater. Estaba casi igual que antes a excepción de qué ahora parecía mucho más lujosa, seguía con el característico color blanco, pero se veían más pasos de tecnología. En la entrada las casetas de vigilancia estaban climatizadas, y poseían un costoso sistema de intercomunicación. Cuando la fila avanzo y mi turno llego, el pequeño parlante a un costado rugió.

-Buenas tardes Señorita ¿cuenta con tarjeta de visitante?.- dijo una voz de hombre mayor.

-Buenas tardes. No cuento con una.- dije mordiendo mi labio. Mierda.

Después de un pequeño silencio.

-Subiremos la baya, por favor estaciónese a un costado de la caseta para llenar unas formas. Le proporcionaremos una.- dijo mientras veía como la baya se alzaba. Agradecí e hice lo qué me pidió.

Una vez llené y firmé algunos papeles, me dieron un pequeño talón de acrílico para poner en el espejo delantero del coche, me encaminé a encontrar un lugar para estacionarme. Cuando por fin bajé opté por pasar a la sala de maestros directamente. Hacía ya algunas generaciones que no sabía nada de la universidad por lo tanto no me toparía a nadie conocido en los pasillos.

Cuando logré entrar habían algunos cambios también ahí. Suspiré y me acerqué a la recepcionista.

-Buenas Tardes, soy ex alumna y me preguntaba si sería posible pasar a saludar a algunos profesores.- dije cortés.

La señora me miró y sonrió. Lleno un pequeño papelito que me hizo firmar y me abrió la puerta. Le sonreí de vuelta y ella asintió. Cuando logré entrar me encontré con el primer profesor de dibujo que había tenido en está Universidad. Me miró y frunció el seño.

-Hola!.- murmuré soltando una media sonrisa. Él me estudió un poco con la mirada y después sonrió.

-Bella?.- dijo algo extrañado. Asentí.-Esto si es una sorpresa. Pero pasa, qué gusto volver a verte por acá. ¿Cómo te va en la vida?.- dijo mientras me saludaba con un beso en la mejilla. Sonreí.

-No me puedo quejar, y en efecto ha sido ya tiempo qué no venía por aquí. Ahora estoy trabajando en una Agencia de Diseño en Canadá. Nos mudamos ahí con mi familia después de recibirme.- comenté.- Vine por trabajo, decidí darme una vuelta para saludar.- reímos.

-Me alegro mucho. Como ves algunas cosas han cambiado.- señalo a su alrededor. Asentí.- Pero algunos aún seguimos aquí.- Sonreímos.- Pasa, por favor. De hecho algunos de tus compañeros han venido, no juntos, pero si han vuelto a pasarse a saludar igual.

Sonreí con nostalgia.

-Abraham está en clase ahora, pero seguro lo topas por el pasillo.- dijo mientras me daba un pequeño tour. Yo me quedé viendo sus facciones mientras hablaba. Cuando muy comencé la carrera y lo conocí acepto que me gustaba. Demasiado. Seguía igual que antes, un poco más de arrugas en sus ojos, pero era alto, su cabello estaba un poco más largo que como solía llevarlo. Tenía la presencia de algunas canas, pero no era para tanto.- Te ves muy bien ahora, B. Me alegro qué estés ejerciendo.- Sonreí sintiéndome un poco nerviosa. El calor en mis mejillas me hizo desviar la mirada.

-Sí, es muy grato que la universidad rinda frutos.- acepté.- más con la situación actual.- asintió de acuerdo.- Profesor.- dije dudando.-¿De casualidad sabe algo de alguno de mis compañeros?.- lo miré mientras abría la puerta para mí. Entramos a su oficina y me ofreció una silla. Asentí.

-No mucho realmente.- dijo recargándose en el escritorio.- Y por favor, ya no soy tu profesor, dime Tyler.- dijo sonriendo. Le devolví la sonrisa y asentí.- Creo que de tu grupo más cercano están en el Estado, según sé entre Jessica, Gerard y Angela crearon un despacho que esta por el poniente de la ciudad, son algo conocidos.- Asentí. Junto sus manos y puso gesto pensativo.- Lauren y Eric se casaron hace algunos meses.- dijo a lo qué lo miré sorprendida.- Creo que siguen de luna de miel, siguen trabajando para el profesor Richards.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros. En los tiempos de Universidad nos daba clase un gran genio creativo, que había fundado su propia empresa y reclutaba a los mejores. Era un excelente profesor.-No sé mucho de los demás. Morelli se perdió de nosotros en el ámbito laboral, creo que puso un pequeño despacho, pero no estoy seguro, me lo he topado algunas veces por la ciudad, pero no se ha dado la oportunidad de preguntarle.- Asentí.-¿Quieres algo de tomar?.- Asentí.

-Agua estaría bien. Gracias.- se puso de pie y sacó una pequeña botella del mini refri que estaba en una esquina. Arqueé una ceja.- Vaya.

Río.

-Sí, nos han dado con el tiempo algunos privilegios.- reímos.

-Como está la profesora Esquinca?.- pregunté antes de beber un sorbo de la botella. Su rostro de descompuso un poco. Fruncí el seño pero no dije nada.

-Nos separamos hace dos años, se fue de viaje a Europa hace dos meses, regresa en un mes más. Es directora de su área en la Universidad.- dijo bebiendo el un poco de agua.- La vida siempre da vueltas.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Lamento oír eso.- dije dejando la botella frente a mí.- Pero es cierto. Ya vendrá algo mejor.- Sonreímos.

-Edward sigue en Mérida, su hermana es mi alumna, igual de tu carrera.- dijo mirándome a los ojos. Como evaluando mi mirada. Sonreí.

-No he hablado con él ya tiene mucho tiempo. Perdí contacto con todos los compañeros. Y no había vuelto a México hasta ahora.- aclaré. El asintió lentamente.

-Sí, lo mencioné porqué tenía entendido que hubo algo entre ustedes antes de graduarse.- Sonrió apenado.

-Descuide.- Recargué mis brazos en el asiento y cruce mis piernas.- La mayoría se enteró, no fue bien.- torcí los labios.

-Lo siento.- estiró su mano a mí pero no me acerqué.- Hasta cuando piensas quedarte?.- preguntó recargándose en el asiento.

-Tengo que esperar las ultimas revisiones de mi cliente. Supongo que será un mes o dos...- dije encogiéndome de hombros.- Estoy en el Hotel de la principal, la agencia lo cubre, pero tengo que buscar algo que hacer.- sonreí.- No puedo estar todo el día en mi habitación.- Él asintió.

-Si pudieras venir el día de la reunión con el comité sería fabuloso, tal vez te encuentres con algunos de tus compañeros.- sonrió.- Es el próximo jueves.

-Muchas Gracias. No puedo prometer nada, pero haré lo posible.- sonreí.- Debo irme, quiero descansar un poco. Un gusto volver a verte Tyler.- dije poniéndome de pie. Besé su mejilla a modo de despedida y salí de la oficina. Agradecí a la señora del mostrador y bajé las escaleras rumbo a la planta baja. No había podido verlos a todos, seguro estaban impartiendo clase, no sé, podía volver otro día.

Me permití echar un vistazo por los pasillos. Las clases no tenía mucho habían comenzado, los pasillo estaban casi desiertos y me permitía admirar un poco mejor los cambios que habían aplicado en la Facultad de Diseño. Según se veía, por fin habían construido una cafetería en este lado de la Universidad, aún recordaba los siglos qué perdías de vida, entre tus clase e ir a comprar, muchos habían perdido faltas solo por eso. La biblioteca estaba casi igual, había acondicionado con pequeños sillones un poco más cómodos según notaba.

Me distraje viendo un pequeño póster publicitario del periódico escolar que no noté a la persona que se paró a mi lado hasta que habló.

-¿B?.- dijo una voz ronca provocando que me girará.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3

Irónico. Sonreí ante el hecho, ahí estaba él, con su cabello largo debajo de las orejas, un holgado chaleco de suéter, y unos pantalones formales de vestir. Su cabello estaba del mismo tono como lo recordaba, sus ojos, me veían de arriba abajo. Había algo en ellos, muchas emociones que no quería entender del todo.

Me daba igual.

-Hola, Ed.- susurré haciendo que él sonriera. Se inclinó a abrazarme y reacia palmeé un poco su espalda.

-Qué bueno verte!.- exclamó separándose de mí y besando mi mejilla.- Hace demasiado que no sé nada de ti.- Asentí.- ¿Cómo has estado?.- pregunto mientras me soltaba con un brazo, mientas el otro bajaba de mi hombro a mi mano. Sentí su calor recorrer mi extremidad y muchos recuerdos vinieron a mi mente. Sonreí.

-Es la primera vez qué regreso a México, ahora vivo en Canadá.- dije apretando su mano y zafándome. Me miró y su sonrisa cayó un poco.- He estado trabajando allá casi desde que llegué. Quise pasar a saludar.- sonreí.

-Oh vaya.- dijo metiendo su mano en el bolsillo.- Me alegro mucho, en verdad. Pero hace poco comentábamos qué nadie sabía nada de ti.- dijo nervioso y rascando su nuca.

Asentí.

-Lo sé. No hable con nadie después de la graduación. Lo siento, supongo.- dije mirando a otro lado.- Encontré a Tyler hace un momento en su oficina.- sonreí.

Edward frunció el seño y me miró a los ojos. Le sostuve la mirada y después de unos segundos habló, sin perder de vista mis ojos.

-Hace un tiempo que su matrimonio termino.- dijo sin más.

Asentí.

-Lo sé.- dije encogiéndome de hombros.- Una pena, pero como le comenté. Seguro viene algo mejor.- dije tranquila.- Haz sabido algo más de los chicos? Morelli? Eric?.- dije acercándome un poco.

-Pues George no ha hecho mucho, todo el tiempo me manda pequeños mensajes un tanto inoportunos.- reímos.- No ha cambiado.- Tuvo una relación… corta con Senna, pero nada más allá. No terminaron las cosas bien.- dijo frunciendo el seño.

Lo miré sorprendida.

-Wow, eran solo rumores, pero en parte me alegro que haya pasado.- dije mirándolo. Me devolvió la mirada sin comprender.- Él siempre había estado enamorado de ella.- me encogí de hombros.- Algo me decía que se iba a decidir a actuar en algún momento.

Sonrió.

-La forma en qué se lo propuso fue un poco…- dijo buscando las palabras.- Fue tan él.- reímos.-La verdad es qué nos sorprendió mucho cuando ella le dijo que sí.- dijo recargándose en la pared. Miró su reloj un momento y se incorporó de nuevo.- Te importaría…- no lo dejé continuar.

-Tengo que volver pronto al hotel, estoy algo cansada.- dije mirando a otro lado.- Quizá otro día.

Asintió.

-Mi hermana necesitaba que viniera, si gustas puedo llevarte y de ahí…- lo interrumpí de nuevo.

-Alquile un coche, en el Hotel.- dije mostrando las llaves. Frunció el seño.-Si gustas podemos…- dije mirándolo.

Su expresión me cautivo un poco. Estaba por decirle algo cuando mi teléfono móvil sonó.

-Un segundo.- dije mirándolo.-Diga.

-Isabella!.- sonreí.- ¿Cómo demonios te fuiste de aquí sin avisarme si quiera, estás enferma? Loca? Qué te pasa?.- reí.

-No te pongas delicado, cuando sabes perfecto porqué y desde cuando estoy aquí.- dije mientras le daba una mirada a Edward. – Te marco por el chat más tarde, estoy de camino al hotel y te explico todo.

-Que mierda? Porqué me quieres colgar?.- dijo. Imaginaba su expresión cuando decía eso. Fruncí el seño.

-Nos vemos, Garret.- dije.-Un beso.

Colgué la llamada sin dejar escuchar la perorata de mi amigo en la línea. Guardé el móvil en mi bolsillo de nuevo y me giré a ver a Edward.

-Acepta cenar conmigo hoy.- dijo tomando mi mano.- Por favor.- Lo miré y sentí todos los recuerdos agolparse en mi memoria, sin querer me enfoqué en sus labios y recordé la forma en la que se habían una vez fundido con los míos. Bajé la mirada al suelo para concentrarme y sin pensar asentí.

-Edward, yo.- dije pero él no me dejo continuar.

-Tenemos mucho de qué hablar, B. Por favor. Una cena y ya.- dijo. Asentí de nuevo reacia. Alcé la mirada y nuestros ojos se engancharon.

Intercambiamos la información y decidí no seguir perdiendo más tiempo. Necesitaba enfocarme y salir de ahí. Él me dijo que tenía que arreglar el asunto con su hermana y me llamaría para pasar por mí. Estuve de acuerdo y me di la vuelta para encontrar mi coche. Sentí como sujetaban mi brazo y me giré de nuevo.

-Me alegra mucho haberte encontrado de nuevo.- dijo mientras apretaba mi mano. Sonrió y me jaló hacía él. Sentí como mi cuerpo colapsaba contra el suyo, sus brazos a mi alrededor y no supe en qué momento me permití devolverle el gesto.

-Nos vemos más tarde.- sonreí. Me separé de él y me alejé lo más rápido qué pude hacía el estacionamiento. Cuando llegué al coche tomé aire y cerré los ojos. No sentía demasiado desde hacía mucho tiempo. Todo era de nuevo tan intenso.

Conduje con precaución hacia el Hotel, iba a alta velocidad, pero era algo que podía permitirme en éste momento, bajé los vidrios del auto y dejé qué mi mente se perdiera en el ruido del aire contra el coche, el ruido del exterior.

Las cosas con Edward nunca habían ido bien, habíamos tenido una corta relación tiempo atrás, yo realmente estaba demasiado enamorada de él, para el periodo de la Universidad. Pero él no sentía demasiado por mí. Cuando comenzamos a intentar algo, él había dejado _casi_ claras las cosas, pero también dijo qué iba a intentarlo. Lo cuál tampoco fue cierto.

Quizá lo intentó, pero se rindió demasiado pronto.

Me había dejado demasiado dolida el saber lo mucho que deseaba estar con él, en disfrutarlo más allá de una amistad, pero lo nuestro no sé daba como quería, y él a este punto estoy convencida, solo buscaba una manera de darse una oportunidad con alguien que no lo alejará. Pero al parecer ese era el problema, yo lo acercaba tanto, qué le parecía a veces hasta incómodo.

Suspiré de nuevo mientras me abría paso por el Hall del Hotel, subí a mi habitación a dejar mis pertenencias y darme de nuevo una ducha. Me desvestí dejando mi ropa doblada en el sofá y desamarre mi cabello. Dejé que los recuerdos rodaran de mí al igual que el agua, no quería pensar.

No quería nada.

Había prometido tiempo atrás qué no iba a complicarme cada vez más la vida, de por sí no había sido nada fácil, pero era muy adepta a dejarme llevar siempre por lo qué me gustaría que ocurriera. Tal vez como cualquier otra persona, pero eso ya no me funcionaba, y no iba a mandar a la mierda los años y las pláticas conmigo misma de auto convencimiento. No sabía lo que iba a pasar en ésta cena, no quería pensarlo por ahora. Y no quería tampoco qué todo se complicará más por insignificancias.

Me envolví en la toalla de baño y salí a la habitación. Había encendido el aire acondicionado, por lo tanto la habitación estaba realmente agradable. Sonreí ante la borrosa visión del pequeño balcón. Las cortinas dejaban ver una nueva vista de la ciudad, miré el reloj de techo sobre el escritorio y caminé a mi bolso. Tomé la pequeña cajetilla de cigarros, y cambiándome por una delicada camisola de seda, me envolví en la bata de baño, abrí la puerta al balcón y encendí el cigarrillo.

No fumaba todo el tiempo, pero admitía que cada qué mi cuerpo lo pedía, me acercaba un poco más a la felicidad, al igual que al cáncer supongo, pero dejaba ir esos pensamientos. ¿Qué más podría hacer? Las decisiones que tomamos, a veces las hacemos plenamente conscientes de todas las posibilidades.

Terminé con dos cigarrillos, mientras dejaba mi mente viajar por la ciudad que se extendía debajo y frente a mí. Intenté recordar con plena certeza aquellos años de Universidad que había pasado en esa ciudad, los compañeros, los amigos, las salidas. Todo era ya mejor desde el punto en él qué se encontraba mi vida ahora. Miré al cielo siguiendo las marcas de las nubes, recordé a mi abuela y lo mucho qué sentía su ausencia, a pesar ya de los años. Ella había sido parte fundamental de mi existencia, y de lo que soy en está vida. Suspiré y dejé el pequeño cenicero en la mesilla junto a la puerta. Cerré con el seguro y me dispuse a buscar mi teléfono móvil. Removí y saqué la mayoría de cosas de mi bolso, pero no lo encontraba, me detuve analizando toda la habitación, cuando el sonido de una llamada me ayudo a encontrarlo. Corrí al escritorio junto a la cama, donde estaba la coleta de mi cabello y conteste.

-Diga.

-Hola.- escuchar de nuevo su voz, alejo un poco esa esponjosidad que había obtenido mi mente gracias a la divagación.- Me preguntaba si estabas lista ya?.- dijo al no escuchar respuesta.

Asentí.

-Claro, te envió la dirección del Hotel, por texto y te espero en el lobby.- dije mirando el reloj. Eran las 7:30 de la noche. El tiempo pasaba volando, no sabía si estar agradecida o realmente comenzar a ponerme nerviosa.

-Perfecto, estaré ahí en unos minutos.-Asentí, era una manía que había adquirido y no la dejaba, aunque sabía que nadie podía verme cuando lo hacía, pues era solo en las llamadas.

-Ten cuidado. Te espero.- dije y sin dar más tiempo corté la comunicación. Corrí a la cama y empecé a buscar algo decente pero no del todo formal para usar. No sabía a dónde podría llevarme, pero él era tan impredecible, pues podía ser a un lugar importante o solo algo casual.

Suspiré.

Había empacado al parecer 4 vestidos de noche. Eran tan diferentes entre sí, a pesar de que se centraban en dos características principales. Ceñidos al cuerpo y holgados. Había optado por uno color rosa pálido, a veces realmente me convencía que no parecía un color perteneciente a la gama de los "rosas" pero en fin. Me puse unas delgadas zapatillas de tacón medio color plata, lisas. Me gustaban los colores sólidos y no tan llamativos. Me acerqué un poco al espejo del baño de la habitación y delineé mis ojos, nunca había usado maquillaje tan cargado, no era muy adepta a maquillarme del todo, pero entendía que no era malo tampoco. Puse un poco de bálsamo para labios neutro y amarre mi cabello en una trenza de cola de pez, escondiendo la punta en un pequeño y flojo moño.

Observé mi bolso de mano del tono de mi vestido y metí unas pequeñas zapatillas de piso blancas, eran de tela, me permitía cambiar mis tacones por algo más cómodo si la situación lo ameritaba. Era muy propensa a caerme, y por ende sabía que debía prepárarme para todo. No porqué no supiese andar en tacones, pero no me gustaba la incomodidad. Me encaminé a la salida de la habitación mientras me ponía unos pequeños brazaletes de plata en la muñeca.

Una vez las puertas del ascensor se abrieron caminé en dirección al lobby haciendo memoria de no olvidar nada. Mi móvil y lo demás que pudiese necesitar estaba en mi bolso de mano. Miré mis pies y recordé que debía buscar una estética para un tratamiento. Lo anotaría para más tarde.

Acercándome a la salida alcé la vista y lo vi. Venía un poco formal, había optado por una camisa típica del Estado que usaban para eventos formales o para cualquier evento realmente. Sus pantalones de color caquí y zapatos italianos lisos en el mismo tono de su pantalón. Su cabello estaba un poco arreglado, no llevaba barba y me veía con una pequeña sonrisa. Sacó las manos de sus bolsillos y tendió una hacía mí acortando la distancia. No me había dado cuenta que me había detenido en el andar. Observe un poco más sus ojos verdes y le tendí mi mano.

Se acercó a besar mi mejilla y sin soltarme me miró directamente. Estábamos cerca, realmente la distancia era fácil de desaparecer. Miró mi cabello y se enfocó en mi hombro descubierto, sentí un escalofrío al sentir su cálido dedo que tomaba un mechón suelto y lo escondía delicadamente en mi cabello.

-Luces hermosa.- sonrió. Me ruboricé y dejando salir una sonrisa amable le agradecí.- Perdona por no avisarte, iremos a un lugar conocido.- Fruncí el seño.

-Está bien.- asentí. Se puso a mi lado sin quitar la sonrisa y me guío a la salida. Puso delicadamente su mando en mi espalda para guiarme. Estábamos demasiado cerca, sentía la calidez emanar de su cuerpo ante la fresca noche en la ciudad. Nos acercamos a un auto rojo que brillaba mucho. Lo recordaba del último año de Universidad, abrió la puerta para mí y me dejo acomodarme, para cerrar y entrar al auto. Nos pusimos los cinturones y me perdí un poco viendo por la ventana. El ambiente no era tenso, íbamos en silencio, con un sonido muy tenue de la música que le gustaba a lo lejos. Había puesto el aire acondicionado a una buena temperatura. Sentí como nos deteníamos en un semáforo y me giré a verlo.

Me sorprendió encontrar su mirada.

-Cómo está la familia?.- pregunté bajando un poco la mirada. Él giro su vista al frente y se encogió de hombros.

-Mis padres siguen juntos, Ethan esta en Estados Unidos trabajando y mis demás hermanos, pues igual están estables, hace unos meses se caso el mayor.- dijo mirándome. Asentí.- Rosalie estudia lo mismo qué nosotros.- sonrió.- Hoy le comenté que te había vuelto a ver.- Me giré a verlo.- Te manda saludos.- respondió devolviendo la mirada. Sonreí.

-Lo dudo mucho.- dije recordando la hostilidad qué existía con su hermana. Me encogí de hombros para restarle importancia.- Sería agradable saludarla. Gracias.-Asintió.

-Igual Angela y los otros se han enterado qué estas aquí.- dijo en un susurro sin mirarme.- Lo comentó Olga en el grupo.- dijo respondiendo a la pregunta que se formo en mi cabeza.

Asentí.

-No sabía que habías aceptado por fin alguno de esos grupos de mensajes.- sonreí divertida.- Recuerdo qué los odiabas.- Sonrió.

-Realmente no sé porqué acepté, pero por el trabajo y qué no somos demasiados, casi no es tan activo.- sonrió.- Aunque toda está tarde se ha hablado más que en los últimos años.- Río.

-¿Sobre mí?

-En efecto. Tiene demasiado que no sabemos nada de ti B. Para muchos fue una grata sorpresa.- Reí.

-Creo que sé a quienes te refieres.- sonreí.- Sólo es extraño, ya sabes.- dije encogiéndome de hombros.- No fue para nada sencillo, pero era algo que tenía que hacer.- dije mirando por la ventana.

-Realmente no lo entiendo Bella.- dijo en un susurro. Lo miré a los ojos.- Sé porqué nos alejamos tú y yo, lo entiendo hasta eso. Pero y tus amigos?.- dijo haciendo que bajara la vista a mis manos.- Sé qué fui un completo imbécil en la Universidad. Lo sé.- dijo en un susurro.

Sentí como estacionaba el coche y alcé la vista a la ventana. Estábamos en aquel pequeño e íntimo restaurant en el que alguna vez tuvimos una cita. No la primera, pero sí una especial.

Sonreí.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4

-La Tratto?.- dije nostálgica.- Ahora entiendo a qué te referías.- acoté. Sonrió antes de bajar del auto y abrir mi puerta. Le agradecí y mientras el tomaba mi mano delicadamente me guío a la entrada. Había un joven de complexión media y tez bronceada detrás de un pódium. Nos miró y nos dedico un asentimiento.

-Bienvenidos. Les ofrezco mesa para dos o esperan a alguien más?.- dijo en todo educado listo para sacar más menús de debajo de su improvisado escritorio.

Dirigí mi mirada a Edward, quién negó rápidamente y nos acerco un poco más al joven.

-Tengo una reservación a nombre de Cullen. Edward Cullen.- El joven busco un poco en la pequeña libreta qué tenía ahí. Asintió y escribió algo más.

-Una disculpa.- dijo abriendo la puerta para nosotros.- por aquí por favor.

Entramos siguiendo al joven, el restaurant no había cambiado mucho, todo estaba realmente elegante. Las personas platicaban a volumen bajo, se sentía como si a pesar de estar lleno de gente, cada quién estuviese en su burbuja. En su mayoría eran parejas mayores. Pero me agrado demasiado. Sonreí. Vi como el camarero nos guiaba a una de las secciones de la terraza con unos biombos alrededor. Había un decorado de velas y la botella de vino especial del día en el medio de la mesa. Edward abrió una silla para mí, mientras el Host hacía una seña a una joven cerca. Nos sentamos al fin y me quedé viendo la vista al exterior.

-Desean una copa de vino?.- pregunto el joven ayudándonos con la servilleta.- Contamos con diferentes cosechas.- dijo tendiéndonos una pequeña hoja a cada uno. Asentí y miré el nombre del vino en la mesa.

-¿Que dices?.- preguntó mirándome con un sonrisa burlona. Sonreí segura.

-No es la misma situación. He aprendido un poco en este tiempo.- dije guiñándole un ojo.

-Claro.- dijo burlón. Miró un poco la carta y yo aproveche a inspeccionar algo del menú de vinos.- ¿Qué ordenarás?.- dijo mirándome de nuevo.

-Creo que algo de pasta.- dije restándole un poco de importancia. Me giré y vi como a nuestro lado seguía el joven de la puerta y ahora una chica pequeña de cabellos castaños recogidos en una coleta. Le sonreí.- Me gustaría el fetuccini Toscany, por favor.- La chica asintió y anotó mi orden en la pequeña libreta.- Si puedes agregar la bola de helado de vainilla antes que la pasta lo agradecería.- sonreí. Ella me miró sorprendida y asintió de nuevo.

Me giré a Edward, me veía divertido y a la vez nostálgico. Deje de pensar en eso e incline mi cabeza para instarlo a ordenar.

-Para mí el Steak Au Poivre, por favor.- dijo cerrando la carta. La chica lo anotó y se dio la vuelta para irse. El Host se acerco de nuevo y sonreí.

-¿Decidieron ya sus bebidas?.- dijo sacando una hoja pequeña. Edward miró de reojo la hoja de vinos. Pensándolo un poco miró la botella en la mesa y fruncí un poco los labios.

-De hecho…- comenzó a hablar.

-Para mí Chanti estará bien.- dije sonriendo al Host. Me miró de reojo y asintió con una sonrisa.- Malbec o Shirah?.- dije mirando a Edward expectante.

Me devolvió la mirada confuso y al final soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-El Shirah estará bien.- dijo mirando al Host de reojo.- Gracias .-sonrió encontrando mis ojos.

-Excelente elección. En seguida les traigo su orden.- Asentimos y desapareció.

-Admito que me sorprendí un poco.- dijo levantando la pequeña copa de agua que nos habían traído. Sonreí.

-Lo imaginé.- dije bebiendo un sorbo.- Cuéntame algo de ti.- dije inclinándome un poco en la mesa tocando mi copa.- Me dijo Tyler que trabajas aquí, pero…- deje la oración sin terminar y me encogí de hombros.

Sonrió. Pero no me pasó desapercibido que su seño se había fruncido ligeramente.

-Al graduarnos estuve un año casi en California, pero no me convencía del todo. Trabajaba allá, pero mi madre insistió un poco en qué le gustaría tener de nuevo a sus hijos.- se encogió de hombros.- sabes como es.- Asentí sonriendo.- Me topé con Tanya cuando llegué aquí.- dijo a lo que yo fruncí un poco el seño. Se inclinó hacía mí.- Comentamos que buscaba trabajo de nuevo y me conecto con Carmen, la profesora?.- Asentí.- Estuve un tiempo con ella, y ahora estoy independiente. He tenido algunas colaboraciones pequeñas en ocasiones con El despacho de Eleazar, pero nos va bien.- Dijo bebiendo otro sorbo de agua.- y tú? Qué tal te ha ido, éste tiempo?.

-Realmente no me quejo, soy la Directora Creativa de una empresa en Montreal, pero confieso que fue un poco difícil al comienzo. En todos los sentidos.- Miré mi copa y jugué un poco con ella.- Llevo un tiempo trabajando ahí, me agrada. Es muy cómodo y estoy cerca de mi familia.- me encogí de hombros.

-¿Todos viven allá?.

-Sí, a mi madre le ha costado un poco, pero está feliz. Creo.- sonreí.- Mi hermana ya esta trabajando igual, es tranquilo. Realmente no hay mucho que contar.- le resté importancia.- Es trabajo.

-Ya veo.- dijo mientras se acercaba un poco en la mesa. Junto sus manos un poco y me miró fijamente.- ¿Porqué te perdiste tanto tiempo, B? ¿Qué paso?.- dijo realmente interesado. Miré sus orbes castaños qué me veían como esperando la solución a todo. Con esperanza.

Bufé.

-Realmente no pasó nada, Edward. Yo estaba demasiado lastimada.- dije mirando al exterior.- En todos los sentidos, había perdido a mi abuela, ella significó demasiado para mí, además que sabes que realmente mi relación con mis "amigos" a ese tiempo no era nada buena. No tenía una seguridad de su amistad, ni siquiera de mi parte. La oportunidad de viajar se presentó, mi familia iba a hacerlo y no vi una buena razón para no irme.- dije mirándolo a los ojos.- No tenía nada qué perder en ese punto de mi vida.- suspiré.

-Intenté contactarte demasiadas veces.- dijo buscando mi mirada.- Muchos queríamos hacerlo, B. Entiendo lo qué dices. Muchas veces lo dijiste, pero tu también eras alguien un poco complicada en ese tiempo.- dijo nervioso.

Sonreí.

-Nunca dije que no lo hubiese sido, pero nadie se había tomado la molestia de seguir conmigo.- dije seria.- Todos huían después de que dejábamos de tener trabajos en común. Eso tampoco fomentaba en mí qué se las pusiera fácil y eso que muchas veces lo intenté.- reí.- Pero parecía que nadie hablaba, solo yo.- Tomé un sorbo de agua.

-Realmente no era fácil, B. Cada quién tenía su propia mierda.- dijo mirándome directo a los ojos.- No entiendo, qué tan mal lo tuviste qué pasar, para qué olvidaras. No. Para qué decidieras cortar todos los lazos.- dijo frunciendo el seño. Realmente se veía contrariado.

-Vamos, no lo tienes qué entender.- dije cruzando mis brazos en mi pecho.- Ya lo hecho, hecho está. Nadie movió nada para acercarse, todo era de mi parte, de la nada me voy y es normal qué se hayan sentido algo sorprendidos. Pero ya pasó.- dije encogiendo los hombros.

-Quizá, pero él hecho de qué en algunos momentos duros qué cada uno ha tenido, muchos queríamos que formarás parte. Y no lo permitiste.- dijo casi molesto.- siempre has sido así, Isabella.- enterró sus manos en su cabello.

-Una parte de todos ha sido así. Lamento un poco qué se hayan sentido así, pero realmente me cuesta creerlo.- dije bufando.- Está mierda nunca les importo. Cuando yo los necesite, ninguno estuvo realmente para mí ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Qué siguiera en sus vidas, aún cuando sentía que a todos les valía un carajo? No iba a hacerlo, no era sano para mí.- murmuré. Estaba molesta, al parecer hubiese sido mejor otro lugar para hablar de esto.- Nadie se ha puesto en mi lugar, Edward. Todo mi mundo se fue a la mierda en muy poco tiempo, y aunque tuve la esperanza de que no fuera yo sola por una vez. No resultó como esperaba. Tenía que arreglar mi mierda. Y sabía que lo tenía que hacer sola.- dije poniéndome de pie.- Permiso.

Me miró a los ojos al ponerme de pie, y con la mirada me suplico qué me quedará.

-B…- dijo alzando su mano.

Suspiré. Cerré los ojos un momento y lo encaré.

-Solo iré a lavar mis manos.- dije dejando la servilleta en la mesa.

No entendía del todo qué necesidad había de recordar toda la mierda anterior. Ni Edward ni nadie de mis "amigos" estaba del todo dispuesto a pensar conmigo una manera de salir del hoyo en el qué estaba tiempo atrás. Para mí era imperante no quedarme en ese hoyo, necesitaba hacer algo, y no iba a esperar a qué ellos se dieran cuenta qué los necesitaba. Muchas veces les dije qué quería su compañía, qué esperaba que me ayudarán a salir de esa, y ellos dijeron qué lo harían, pero cuando realmente me quebré decían que ya era hora de superarlo, no podía seguir viviendo en el pasado, y nunca más lo volvieron a comentar. ¿Eso era apoyo? Realmente no lo creía.

Es cierto qué yo en ocasiones rodeada de mis propios problemas no estuve con alguno de ellos, pero ellos nunca pidieron mi ayuda. Ellos sabían, se habían dado cuenta lo mucho que hubiese dejado todo y ayudado, pero si nadie lo pedía, no tenía una especie de poder especial qué me permitiera leer sus mentes, y una bola de cristal mucho menos.

Sabía que con mis amigos no compartía muchas cosas, nuestros mundos e intereses en su mayoría eran un poco contradictorios, pero lo habíamos logrado un tiempo. Hasta qué realmente no pudimos más y nadie lo volvió a intentar. Lo qué realmente me dolía era qué se habían dado una segunda oportunidad entre ellos, pero a mí nadie había decidido dármela.

Cada uno quería que los amará como eran, pero ellos en el fondo no terminaban de aceptarme, nunca lo hicieron, estaban conmigo porqué no había de otra, no era la mejor opción ni la única, pero algo de lo que habíamos compartido los "obligaba" a quedarse un poco. Hasta qué ellos se soltaron de mí, y a mí no me quedaba más que seguir mi propio camino. No iba a obligarlos a amarme, tenía que dejarlos ir. Y lo hice.

-Necesito qué quede algo claro.- dije sentándome.- Gracias.- agradecí a la chica que había traído mi postre.- No soy una víctima, ni quiero qué me veas así. Solo fue un momento en el qué necesite componerme a mi misma. Los demás ya habían decidido hacerse a un lado, lo único qué yo hice, fue hacerme a un lado también.- dije mirándolo a los ojos.

-Lo entiendo, pero fue todo tan drástico.- dijo bajando la mirada.- ¿No pensaste en qué una vez te arreglabas podían volver a lo anterior.- dijo en un susurro.

Sonreí de lado.

-Para mí las cosas no funcionan así, Ed. Lo sabes.- dije comiendo un poco de helado.- Pensé muchas veces qué quizá estaba loca, y como siempre, solo eran ideas mías. Tarde un tiempo con los mismos contactos, con la idea de qué una vez arreglara mi cabeza y mis sentimientos podíamos retomar desde ahí. Pero al final, no le vi el caso.- dije bajando la mirada.- Nadie llamó de nuevo, y no creía que realmente después de arreglarme, pudiese ser todo como antes. ¿Qué iba a ser eso? ¿Una "amistad" solo para los buenos momentos? Eso no funcionaba así.- Crucé mis dedos en la mesa, haciendo a un lado mi copa vacía de helado.- Estaba consciente qué yo no los había buscado, y ellos tampoco me buscaron a mí. Eso no iba a ser justo, ni para mí, ni para ellos.- dije mirándolo a los ojos.

-Tal vez no hubiera importado.- susurró.

-A mí si me hubiese importado, fueron momentos qué no estuve para ellos, momentos qué decidí perderme, y qué sabía iban a ser difíciles de recuperar, para mí ya éramos de nuevo desconocidos. Hubiese sido un círculo vicioso.- dije encogiendo mis hombros.

-Tienes qué aceptar qué eso ya no lo sabremos.- dijo en un susurro.- Realmente…- suspiró. Me miró a los ojos.- Debo confesar qué me sentí culpable. No creí que podía hacerlo, pero a pesar de qué fui un imbécil, te apreciaba demasiado, B.- tomó mis manos.- Eras importante para mí, tal vez no como lo querías, pero si lo eras. Lamento no habértelo mostrado antes.- dijo apenado.

-Ambos sabemos qué no fue tu culpa.- dije retirando mis manos.- Tal vez fue doloroso. En realidad lo fue.- medio sonreí.- Pero no podía obligarte a qué me vieras de la misma forma en qué yo lo hacía, eso lo sabía bien. No había nada más qué hacer entre nosotros.- me encogí de hombros.- Aunque ya siendo sinceros, parte de mí aún cree qué te rendiste demasiado pronto.- sonreí mirándolo.

A pesar de todo, siempre habíamos sido honestos él uno con el otro, o me gustaba pensar qué el lo había sido al igual qué yo. A pesar de qué pocas veces volvimos a tocar el tema de "nosotros", hablábamos de muchas otras cosas. Cosas que nos acercaban pero nunca lo suficiente.

-Era muy difícil entrar en tu cabeza, B.- dijo bajando la mirada.- No había forma en qué yo supiera qué era lo qué esperabas de mí, ¿qué querías que hiciera? No era por vivir para complacerte.- sonrió.- Pero era demasiado en lo que pensabas todo el tiempo.- murmuro.- No era nada fácil seguir tu ritmo.

Suspiré.

-No tenías que hacerlo.- baje la mirada.- Te amaba.- dije mirándolo a los ojos.- No tenías que vivir lo mismo qué yo, pero si hubiese sido agradable, qué tal vez lo hubieras intentado un poco más, Edward.- dije encogiéndome de hombros.- Cómo dices, "cada quién tenía su propia mierda", pero tú nunca me dejaste ser parte de la tuya, ni siquiera dos segundos; no podías esperar que todo el tiempo te comentará de la mía, sí tu ni siquiera prestabas atención.- Me miró directo a los ojos.

-No era nada fácil, B.

-Sé qué no lo era, pero bien podíamos hacernos un desastre juntos.- suspiré.- Mira, no te tienes que excusar, mucho tiempo le di vueltas a todo esto, tú estabas interesado al casi 100% en Tanya.- se puso rígido.- Sí, también de eso me di cuenta.- Me encogí.- Basado en eso era completamente normal que no prestarás ni la mínima atención, Ed. ¿Qué era yo comparada con ella?.- dije sonriendo.

No quería hablar de esto, no quería remover todo aquello que me había empeñado en superar y no sacar nunca, pero conforme hablaba sentía que era algo qué necesitábamos hacer. Ambos.

-No digas, eso. Sabes qué nunca te comparé con nadie.- dijo inclinándose en la mesa.

-Lamento no apoyar tu acotación.- Sonreí de lado y tomé un sorbo de agua.- Nunca estuve realmente segura de nada de lo que pudieras sentir por mí.-

-Te apreciaba…- dijo nervioso.- te lo dije demasiadas veces, ¿porqué incluso ahora no me crees?.-

Reí.

-Lo siento.- limpié mi boca.- Creo que la respuesta a eso es el hecho de qué por más que me aferraba como idiota a tus palabras, cuando intentabas convencernos a ambos de qué significaba algo para ti, tus acciones decían todo lo contrario.- suspiré.- No podía seguir aferrada a tus palabras, cuando no había nada qué tú hicieras qué me lo confirmará. Todo era más fácil para ti con los demás, yo siempre era un problema.- sonreí.- Pero eso ha quedado en el pasado. Desgraciadamente no hay nada que podamos cambiar ya.- dije mirándolo a los ojos.

Su rostro estaba fruncido, él sabía que todo era cierto. No era tonta para no darme cuenta de todo, pero como le había dicho, me aferraba a la esperanza por pequeña que fuera que él realmente lo estaba intentando. Pero las fuerzas con las qué lo intento, no fueron suficientes.

-Te lastime demasiado…- murmuró sin perder contacto con mis ojos.-¿Me odias, cierto?.- sonrió sardónico.

Bufé.

-En su momento lo hice, pero al final me di cuenta que no era odio, era demasiada impotencia y desesperanza al no haber logrado qué me amarás siquiera un poco.- sonreí.- No es normal pasar tan desapercibido para alguien, bueno según yo no lo era.-

Iba a hablar pero la mesera nos interrumpió al acercarse a llenar nuestras copas. Yo le negué con la cabeza y ella sirvió solo su copa. Alcé la mirada al restaurant, estaba casi vacío. El reloj que reposaba en la pared junto a la entrada indicaba lo tarde qué era.

-Creo que debemos irnos.- dije mirándolo tranquila.- Se hace tarde.

Miró su reloj de muñeca y asintió. Hizo una rápida señal a la camarera pidiendo la cuenta. Bebió su copa a sorbos largos sin dejar de mirarme.

-¿Debes trabajar mañana?.- pregunto mientras firmaba el pequeño ticket y deslizaba su tarjeta dentro.

-No realmente, debo reportar los avances con el cliente en la empresa, pero no hay una hora especial.- dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Asintió.

-¿Asistirás a la reunión de ex alumnos?.- pregunto poniéndose de pie. Abrió la silla para mí y me ayudo a incorporarme.

-Tyler comentó algo de qué es esté jueves, pero realmente no sé a qué iría.- reí.- Como te he dicho, no hay mucho de qué platicar.-

-Tal vez sea cierto, pero ¿porqué no dejas que los demás decidan contigo eso?.- dijo abriendo la puerta del auto para mí. Lo miré mientras cerraba mi puerta y rodeaba el auto para acomodarse en el asiento del piloto.

-Quizá lo haga.- sonreí.

El camino a mi hotel fue tranquilo, estábamos en silencio, cada uno pensando en quién sabe qué cosa, pero no era para nada incomoda la sensación. Nos estábamos dando tiempo. Mientras el atravesaba la ciudad con su automóvil, yo me perdía en la vista de las calles, los antiguos edificios, recordando las cosas que había vivido en ésta ciudad, y las veces que había vagado a unas horas parecidas por las mismas calles. Había sido todo tan rápido, qué no me había dado cuenta que realmente aunque en pocos momentos, había sido feliz, con mi vida, con lo qué había elegido, con cada una de las aventuras qué había vívido, y qué ahora rápido recordaba.

-Piensa sobre asistir a la reunión.- dijo ayudándome a bajar del auto.- Sería muy grato que nos acompañarás, si lo deseas puedo pasar por ti.- susurro.

-Te dejaré saber, pero realmente no prometo nada.- dije haciendo que medio sonriera. Nos miramos a los ojos de nuevo, se estaba volviendo casi automático. Suspiré y me iba a disponer a entrar al lobby del hotel, cuando él me jaló hacía si, con precisión, y beso mi frente.

Cerré los ojos, para sentir el contacto de su piel y la mía, pero no era un beso mudo, gritaba por todos lados compasión, arrepentimiento, tristeza. Era demasiado para mí, no era algo que quisiera soportar. Lo aparté de forma un poco brusca si lo vieran por fuera, pero no quería un contacto así.

-Por favor no hagas eso.- dije mirándolo a los ojos.- No quiero que sientas toda esa mierda de la compasión por mí. No tiene nada qué ver con lo qué sucede ahora.- dije seria cruzándome de brazos sobre mi pecho.

-No pretendía…- Alcé una mano para no dejarlo terminar.

-Cómo sea, lo sentí, toda esa culpabilidad.- dije señalándolo completo.- córtalo ya, no lo necesito, ni viene al caso. Todo lo qué pasó, enterrado está. Fin.- dije girándome para entrar al lobby.- Sí cambio de opinión en base a la reunión te avisare. Gracias por la cena.- sin esperar respuesta me encaminé a mi habitación abriéndome paso en el gran hotel.

Cuando llegué, me dispuse a ir al balcón a fumar un cigarrillo. Vi como las luces de la ciudad se mantenían hasta el horizonte. Todo estaba tranquilo, en calma, como me encontraba yo después de algún tiempo. Sentía un ligero nerviosismo por el encuentro, por las verdades que habían salido a la luz, pero me sentía tranquila, aliviada.

En cierta forma, ahora sentía que no me afectaba más allá de lo qué yo misma lo iba a permitir.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter5

Los días se habían pasado volando, no recordaba con exactitud el tiempo transcurrido, entre reuniones, comidas con el cliente y juntas con mi equipo de trabajo, todo se había pasado volando.

Estaba alistando todo para la siguiente reunión con la directora y mi equipo, para poder empezar a promover la mercancía de nuestro cliente, cuando un leve sonido se escucho desde el baño. Lo reconocí como mi teléfono, acostumbraba escuchar música mientras me ducho, corrí para contestar la llamada.

-Hola?

-Hey, B!.- dijo una voz qué reconocí como la de Ed.

-¿Qué pasa?.- pregunte colocando el teléfono entre mi mejilla y mi hombro, para poder usar mis manos con libertad.

-Pues, es miércoles, me preguntaba qué habías decidido en cuanto a la reunión?.- pregunto lo qué parecía nervioso. Suspiré.

Esa bendita reunión, había dado vueltas en mi cabeza a la respuesta qué iba a dar si me preguntaba, pero no estaba del todo segura aún de lo mucho o poco que realmente quería ir. No me apetecía en cierta forma el ver a todos, convivir de nuevo con ellos, esa incomodidad que sabía se iba a generar, sería demasiado exasperante.

-¿Bella? Sigues ahí?.- preguntó Edward interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-Sí, perdón.- dijo dejando lo que hacía y tomando el teléfono en mis manos. Caminé al balcón y le contesté.- Realmente no lo sé, Fer. Siendo sincera le he dado muchas vueltas al asunto, y no me apetece ir del todo.- espere en la línea después de escuchar su suspiro.

-Mira, sé que será incomodo quizá al comienzo, pero habrá más personas con las qué puedes hablar, incluso si lo deseas en cuanto quieras volver, yo me encargo de sacarte de ahí, pero al menos dale una oportunidad.- dijo serio.- por favor.

-¿Porqué eres tan insistente?.- pregunté divertida.- No es como qué realmente importe que vaya o no, ya me he perdido algunas de esas reuniones.- dije jugando con la cortina.

-Tienes toda la razón, pero igual no sabíamos nada de ti para avisarte, ni tu de las fechas. No crees que ahora que todos estamos enterados, sería bueno aprovechar?.- preguntó intentando convencerme. Había usado ese tono conmigo algunas veces atrás.

-Ed.- dije en tono de advertencia.- Necesitarás más que tu cara seria para convencerme.- suspiré.- No estoy muy entusiasmada por la situación.

-Bien, no vayas.- dijo vencido.- pasaré por ti mañana a las 7:30 e iremos por un helado.- dijo mandón. Fruncí el seño.

-A esa hora es el evento.- dije obvia.

-Sí, pero como has decidido no ir, yo tampoco iré. Pasaré por ti, y nos seguiremos poniendo al día.- dijo resuelto.- Bien, tengo qué irme, paso por ti mañana. Bye, B.- dijo cortando la llamada dejándome con una maraña de frases sin decir.

Rodé los ojos y suspirando bloqueé mi móvil para regresar a preparar la conexión para la junta.

No había nada bueno en la televisión. Me había levantado ya hace alguna horas, para ordenar servicio al cuarto y quedarme en la cama perdiendo el tiempo en la tele. No tenía demasiado qué hacer, era sábado. El cliente estaba encantado con el trabajo del despacho y el equipo estaba trabajando en su parte para la promoción. La directora me había dicho que tenía que comenzar a buscar un departamento cómodo y rentable para pasar el mes.

Se había alargado mi estancia por ordenes del cliente, quería comenzar una nueva campaña en pro de las elecciones de gobernador del estado y le parecía una buena idea que nosotros lo manejáramos. Según Verónica, mi jefa, yo comenzaría con la información, el briefing y los conceptos para desarrollar la campaña, iba a empezar a trabajar en ello al terminar este proyecto. La idea del departamento era para mandar a otro miembro de mi equipo más adelante a ayudarme con las presentaciones y las pruebas de campaña.

Tocaron la puerta y me dispuse a abrir. Era el chico del restaurant, dejo la bandeja en la mesa y se fue después de darle propina. Me disponía a comer, cuando el sonido de un mensaje en mi móvil me distrajo. Camine a la cama y chequé mis mensajes, al parecer mi mamá me había llamado hace un momento. Realmente no entendía porqué tantas llamadas. En fin, madres.

§ Ponte algo elegante, cambie de opinión.

Edward.

Rodé los ojos. Pulse el botón de llamar y espere en la línea mientras tomaba algunas papas fritas de mi plato. Estos días había esta comiendo mucha comida basura. Me encogí de hombros. Después del 4to pitido escuche su risa.

-Qué pasa?.- dijo, pero había sido difícil oírlo, al parecer se encontraba en un lugar con mucho ruido.

-A dónde demonios planeas llevarme?.- pregunte seria.

Río de nuevo.

-Te dije que no te iba a dejar sola, hoy, no quisiste acompañarme a la reunión, así que intentaba llevarte a la casa en la playa, pero han cambiado de planes. .- dijo serio.

-Quiénes? De qué hablas?.- pregunte curiosa.- No quiero que planees ninguna reunión con nadie de la generación, Edward, no.- dije rotundo.

Bufó.

-Lo había pensado, pero sabía que eres demasiado inteligente.- río.- Así qué me acompañarás a una pequeña cena que organiza mi madre en la casa de la playa, por un nuevo título de mi padre, aún no sé bien qué. Era eso o cancelar.- dijo sin importancia.

-Prefiero cancelar, gracias.- dije apenada.

Bufó de nuevo.

-Mierda, B. No te voy a cancelar la salida, por mucho qué lo desees, voy a pasar por ti a las 6, así qué haz lo que las chicas hacen y nos vemos más tarde. Mi madre muere por verte.- dijo riendo.

-Bastardo.- gruñí.- no entiendo que sacas con esto, es una cena familiar, yo no soy de tu familia, ¿qué mierdas haré ahí?.- dije ofuscada.- No quiero.

Sabía que sonaba como niña pequeña, pero realmente solo quería pasar el día en la cama viendo nada en la televisión. No tenía muchas ganas de socializar y crear momentos incómodos innecesarios.

-Lo supuse.- río. Parecía que realmente todo lo había hecho a posta.- En serio, paso por ti a las 6, de verdad mi madre quiere verte.- en el tono en el qué lo dijo, seguro había rodado los ojos.- Ya te contará por qué. Nos vemos.- dijo y cortó la llamada.

Lo último qué había dicho me había echo pensar un poco, ¿qué pasaría con Esme? Suspiré resignada y me dispuse a comer, observé por el rabillo del ojo, el pequeño reloj en la pared y me di cuenta que me quedaban como mucho 3hrs para arreglarme.

Me encaminé a la poca ropa que había decidido colgar en el armario de la habitación para encontrar algo que ponerme. Sabía que su madre podía organizar reuniones bastante elegantes, pero en la playa, era siempre un poco menos formal, de lo formal. Suspiré. Encontré muchas cosas en tonos oscuros, y definitivamente, esas no eran una opción. Había encontrado un delicado conjunto, a decir verdad solo era una prenda, un palazzo de short color crema qué me llegaba a medio muslo. La parte superior era con mangas largas en corte fruncido ¾ con un escote profundo raso al frente, sonreí.

La tomé y busqué unas zapatillas a juego, si no mal recordaba la reunión no sería en la intemperie, ellos no eran así. Vi las zapatillas color canela de red frontal y tacón no tan grueso y las puse a un lado del conjunto. Sonreí. Me gustaban las prendas con mucho contraste.

Decidí empezar a exfoliar mi cuerpo e hidratar mi cabello, para que con el viento cálido no se pusiese desagradable. Cuando estuve lista me metí a la ducha y me esmeré de dejar mi piel tersa para evitar accidentes o qué se viera desagradable el conjunto. No había duda qué con el tiempo me había vuelto un poco demasiado femenina, claro a comparación de tiempo atrás.

Cuando estuve lista, cambiada y con las zapatillas, tomé el pequeño bolso de mano color dorado con pequeños brillos y me observé en el espejo del baño, debido al escote no usaba sujetador.

-¿Cómo qué falta algo?.- pensé al verme en el espejo. Sonreí.

Caminé al pequeño neceser que tenía en la mesa a un costado de la cama, y tomé una larga y delicada cadena de oro qué había sido un regalo de hace años. Se parecía mucho a una esclava, pero las puntas de la cadena caían más gruesas y se perdían en el medio de mi busto. Acomodé unos aretes pegados a mis orejas, y un brazalete grueso dorado de tres bandas para acompañar.

Me había hecho una trenza de cola de pez en el cabello, dejando pequeños y esporádicos mechones sueltos, para que no se viera tan "estirado". Sentí el vibrar de mi móvil en mi bolso.

 _§Estoy en el Lobby._

 _Ed._

Bufé.

Corrí por las pequeñas zapatillas de piso que habían quedado en el sofá, y las acomodé en mi bolso por cualquier emergencia. Puse algo de bálsamo para labios y comprobé que llevará lo necesario para retocar.

Tomé las llaves de la habitación y me encaminé al pasillo para bajar a la recepción. Había un señor esperándome en el ascensor, le sonreí y le indiqué el lobby para qué pudiera oprimir el botón. A pesar de qué estaba de espaldas a mí, era consciente de las veces que intentaba girarse para poder mirarme.

En otro momento tal vez me hubiese sentido halagada, pero realmente era molesto, en fin. Miré mis pies tratando de matar un poco el tiempo que tardaba el ascensor en bajar. Cuando estaban abriéndose las puertas me llegó un mensaje al celular.

 _∞Subí a buscarte ¿Dónde estás?_

 _Ed._

Giré los ojos.

Le tecleé la respuesta y qué lo esperaba en la recepción. Salí apresurada del ascensor y me encaminé a la salida. Justo cuando iba a pasar por la esquina para la salida del Hotel escuche qué me llamaban.

-B!

Me giré y lo vi correr hacía mí.

-Demonios, realmente hiciste más que "lo qué las chicas hacen" para una cita.- dijo sonriendo. Sentí como mis mejillas se cubrían avergonzada.- No puedo decir con palabras suficientes cómo te ves.- dijo tomando mi mano.- ¿Nos vamos?

Asentí.

Dejé que pasará delante de mí mientras intentaba calmar mi rubor. Llevaba unos pantalones color marrón qué se veían frescos, con una guayabera color crema y mocasines beige. Su cabello lucía un poco más corto qué la ves anterior, pero tal vez era por el peinado.

Nos subimos a su coche y salimos rumbo a la carretera.

-Porqué dijiste qué tu madre quiere verme?.- dije mirando los coches pasar.

-Porqué es cierto.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.- Ella se volvió un poco loca, cuando le dije que no sabía nada de ti.- sonrió. Giré los ojos.- Aunque no lo creas, ella esperaba qué no la cagará como lo hice.- susurró.

Esme nunca había sido cariñosa o especial en el trato para conmigo, pero había sido amable, le gustaban los artículos de yeso, que podías pintar para decorar tu casa, y era algo que compartíamos, siempre había supuesto qué por eso, no era como "una suegra normal", en ocasiones comprábamos juntas las piezas que íbamos a pintar.

Cuando todo había terminado entre Edward y yo, no había reparado en lo qué pensaría su madre, realmente como dijo, solo había decidido irme, y ya.

-Llegamos.- dijo apagando el coche.- Te debo comentar, mis tíos de Arizona están aquí, y me disculpo por cualquier comentario que puedan decir respecto a esto.- dijo señalándonos.

-Comentario? .- pregunté bajando del coche.- ¿Qué clase de comentario podrían decir respecto a "esto".- dije haciendo las comillas en el aire.

-Hey! Están aquí!.- se escuchó que gritaban.- Por fin conoceremos al nuevo trofeo del pequeño Edward!.- dijo una mujer en la ventana.

Fruncí el seño.

-Esa clase de comentario.- susurró a mi oído, mientas ponía su mano en mi espalda para guiarme a la entrada.

-Hola, tía!.- saludó él sin ninguna emoción a la señora regordeta y de cabello rubio que había dado tan "calurosa" bienvenida.- Te presento a…

-Bella, querida!.- se escuchó una voz acercarse a mí mientras sentía unos brazos rodearme.- Tanto tiempo sin saber de ti! No podía creer qué no hayas hablado con Edward en todo éste tiempo!.- dijo mientras me tomaba por los hombros para verme mejor.- Estás hermosísima! No cabe duda qué has crecido mucho!.- dijo guiñándome el ojo y dando un rápido vistazo a mis pechos.

Sonreí avergonzada.

-Gusto en verla, Sra C.- dije sonriendo.- Me alegra mucho qué esté muy bien.- dije sincera.- Una disculpa por todo este tiempo, ocurrieron… muchas cosas.- terminé.

Su mirada se puso algo triste.

-Lo sé, querida.- dijo abrazándome.- Él también lo sintió así.- dijo en un murmullo tan bajo que si lo pensaba bien, tal vez ella no lo hubiese dicho.- En fin, me alegra mucho que hayas aceptado venir, Edward nos dijo que traería a alguien, pero no pensé que fueses tú!.- dijo mirando a su hijo acusadora.

-No era seguro mami.- dijo haciéndome sonreír.- Pero ya ves que la traje.- sonrió orgulloso. Rodé mis ojos.

-Bien, bien, qué nadie me va a presentar a la "nueva chica".- dijo un hombre alto y canoso acercándose.- Oh!

-Es Isabella, querido. Sin duda mejor de lo qué esperábamos!.- dijo la Sra. C acercándose a su marido cariñosa.

-Eso veo. Un placer verte de nuevo, hija.- dijo el Sr. C estrechando mi mano. Sonreí.

-Gracias, igualmente. Por cierto, felicidades por el nuevo título.- dije educada.- Sin duda un gran logro.- sonreí.- ¿Está vez en qué rama?

-Oh, pues aunque fue difícil, logré el reconocimiento para la maestría en la segunda carrera.- sonrió orgulloso.- Además que en el bufete nos dieron un premio por los casos ganados.

Aplaudí.

-Me alegro mucho, Sr. C un orgullo para el Estado sin duda.- sonreímos.

-Pero pasen, pasen.- dijo su esposa.- La familia está en la terraza, de paso nos cuentas qué tal te ha ido, Bella, querida.- asentimos y comencé a caminar.

Sentí la mano de Edward en mi espalda baja, para guiarme y nos abrimos paso por la sala para la terraza, en su mayoría no conocía a nadie, a excepción de la chiquilla qué estaba en la esquina y qué al verme se sorprendió más qué su madre.

Bufé.

-Rosalie! Has visto quién vino con tu hermano?.- dijo la Sra. C mientras nos abría paso en la terraza.- Iré por algunas bebidas, y platicaremos.- dijo y dio una ligera palmada en mi mano. Asentí.

-Así que regresaste.- dijo Rosalie mientras se nos acercaba.- Y planeas quedarte mucho o solo pasaste a saludar?.- el tono en el que lo decía parecía realmente interesada.

-Basta.- dijo Edward poniéndose entre las dos.- viene conmigo, así que te tranquilizas por favor, además de qué puede quedarse cuanto ella quiera.- dijo hosco.

Tomé su mano.

-Es un gusto verte de nuevo.- dijo mirándola a los ojos.- Has crecido mucho y luces más hermosa qué antes. Me alegro mucho.- sonreí.

Ella me miró sin comprender pero asintió.

-Aquí tienen.- dijo la Sra. C mientras nos entregaba una copa de vino a cada uno.- Ahora cuéntame, querida, cómo te va?.- dijo bebiendo un sorbo de su copa.

-Bien, gracias.- dije bebiendo un sorbo.- Estoy trabajando en un despacho de diseño desde hace algunos años, espero poder ascender pronto. De hecho vine a México por trabajo, tal vez me quedé un poco más.- dije encogiendo los hombros.- Mi familia se ha quedado en Canadá, pero hablamos seguido. Realmente no puedo quejarme.- sonreí.

-Oh qué maravillas, y tus estudios? Seguiste con la misma carrera?.- dijo el Sr. C.

-Sí, terminé la carrera y saqué una maestría en animación y un diplomado para concept art.- dije nerviosa.- intenté aplicar para trabajar en estudios importantes, con eso, pero por diferentes razones me fue imposible. Sin embargo, seguimos trabajando en ello.- sonreí.

-Me alegro mucho, en verdad.- dijo la Sra. C.- Tu madre seguro estará muy orgullosa de ti.- sonrió. Asentí y bebí otro sorbo de vino.-

-Realmente espero qué ahora no pierdas mucho el contacto con mi Edward.- dijo sonriendo.- Fue mucho el tiempo qué lo vi…

-Mamá…

-Esme, querida!.- interrumpió otra señora la conversación.- Quiero felicitarte.- dijo la dama rubia qué se acercaba a nosotros.

-Oh, disculpen, tomen algo, regreso pronto.- asentí.

La Sra. C. Se marchó a encontrar a su amiga y yo me quedé con Edward en la terraza, estaba segura qué iba a comentar algo acerca de la vez qué habíamos terminado, pero realmente quería saber, si era posible qué él lo haya pasado igual o peor qué yo.

Suspiré.

-Disculpa a mi madre, a veces dice cosas rara.- sonrió tenso.- Quieres acercarte a la piscina?.- preguntó tratando de desviar la conversación. Asentí.

-Realmente no sé que hago aquí.- susurré.- Esto es algo familiar, y yo no pertenezco aquí.- dije mirando el agua.

-Lo siento.- dijo después de una pausa.- Si quieres puedo llevarte al Hotel, igual yo tampoco quería venir.- susurró. Lo miré mal.- ¿Qué?

-Estás loco?.- dije seria.- No puedes esperar que nos vayamos ya de aquí, es tu familia, lo decía, para qué pienses más antes de hacer algo.- suspiré.- No nos iremos, no puedo hacerle eso a tus padres, ellos están orgullosos de lo qué han trabajado y logrado y lo quieren celebrar, así que cambia tu cara, está bien?.- pregunté bebiendo el vino qué me quedaba en la copa.

Sonrió.

-Me alegra saber qué al menos aún te conozco un poco.- sonrió.

-¿A qué te refieres?.- pregunté seria.

Suspiró.

-Cuando te encontré de nuevo, estaba muy seguro qué no eras la misma qué hace años, y con las veces que hablamos y ese día de la cena, realmente me di cuenta lo mucho qué lo había jodido.- dijo dejando su copa en la mesa cercana.- me negaba a aceptar qué la Bella que conozco ya no estuviera, era como verte, pero saber qué ya no eras tú.- dijo suspirando.- Realmente lo lamento.-

-No tienes porqué hacerlo, por favor ya no vivas en el pasado.- dije seria.- La jodiste, demasiado, pero no hay nada más qué puedas hacer ahora.- dije mirándolo a los ojos.- No soy la misma de hace años, pero tampoco soy un maldito monstruo.- dije levantándome del asiento.

-Bella!

-Tengo que usar el tocador.- dije sin girarme, me encaminé a la casa y traté de encontrar un baño.

Como la mayoría de los baños, estaba "al fondo a la derecha", eso sería ligeramente gracioso recordando que algunos baños en Canadá, estaban en el lado contrario. Cuestión de diseño obviamente. Cuando entré al pequeño recinto, me aseguré de cerrar con pestillo, me di la vuelta y solo me observé a mi misma, en ese gran espejo con marco troquelado.

Esto cada vez me molestaba más, sabía que no era una buena idea volver a involucrarme con Edward, sin embargo la estúpida yo de ese momento, creía que todo estaba en el pasado. No es qué me siguiera preguntando o esperando que el al verme de nuevo me dijera que nunca me ha dejado de amar. Sonreí. Claro qué no, pero bien podría facilitarme las cosas empezando desde cero y no torturarme a responder el porqué de mis acciones tiempo atrás. Era cada vez más desgastante las ganas qué tenía de volver a conocerme y compararme con la yo del pasado.

¿Acaso está nueva yo era tan mala?¿Qué pasaría con aquellos compañeros al verme de nuevo? Suspiré volviendo a ver en el espejo, me gustaba está yo. Era más tranquila, más madura, mejor vestida, y muchísimo más delgada si podía decirlo. Al diablo, si llegaron a amar a la yo anterior, con tantas mierdas en el cerebro y los sentimientos hechos trizas, igual iban a amar a está nueva versión de mí. No había de otra.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter6

Mojé mis manos en el lavabo y las puse detrás de mi nuca. Debía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto, era mucho mejor qué antes, sin embargo los principios básicos, permanecían en mí.

-Discúlpame.- dijo una voz detrás de mí. Sentí su cercanía era imposible no hacerlo, su cuerpo estaba casi adherido a mi. Sentí como mi cerebro se alertaba al mismo tiempo qué olía su colonia y entraba en un estado inútil de estupor. No recordaba lo bien qué se sentía estar tan cerca. – Allá adelante, cuando dije que me alegraba qué al menos te conociera un poco, es por una estupidez..- bajo su cabeza, sentí ese peso extra en mi nuca, su boca estaba realmente cerca de mi oreja, no sabía que pasaba, pero mi cuerpo estaba reaccionando tan bien a esa cercanía.

-No pasa nada.- agradecí mentalmente que mi voz no saliera temblorosa. Sería el colmo, no podía dejar que se quedará así, tan cerca.- Volvamos a la fiesta.- intente alejarme de la encerrona en la qué me tenía entre su cuerpo y la puerta del sanitario. Cuando estaba sintiendo la libertad de alejarme de ahí a un lugar más público y abierto, sentí su mano detenerme de la muñeca.

-Por favor.- dijo haciendo que lo mirará.- no puedo más con esto, es un poco estúpido todo, tengo que decirlo.- dijo acercándose más a mí. Sentí su cuerpo aprisionarme de nuevo.

-Edward, basta.- dije ladeando mi rostro, sus ojos estaban tan cerca qué me resultaba imposible verlos y ver a la nada al mismo tiempo.- Es la fiesta de tus padres, vamos.- dije intentando avanzar.

-No.- dijo girándome el rostro.- Quiero qué hablemos, por favor.- sus palabras salieron tan rápido de su boca, qué al concentrarme en ellas casi por completo no fui tan consciente de qué ya nos encontrábamos camino a algún lugar de la gran casa.

Sentí su mano presionando mi muñeca, no al punto de causar dolor, pero sí con esa resolución qué me decía que por más que intentará no iba a evitar qué me llevará a donde sea que me estuviese llevando en ese momento. Subimos al segundo piso, no supe si algunos invitados, quizá todos se habían percatado de esta pequeña discusión si es qué podíamos llamarle así, puesto qué gracias a mi cuerpo inútil visto desde otro punto me encontrarían muy dispuesta.

-Pasa .-Murmuro. Me soltó al interior de lo qué parecía una habitación. No tuve tiempo de qué mis ojos se enfocaran de nuevo cuando la luz de esa habitación fue encendida. Mierda. No era cualquier habitación. Era su dormitorio, ese de cuando éramos universitarios.- Siéntate dónde gustes.- dijo señalando el gran espacio.

Negué con la cabeza y empecé a caminar, alejándome de él.

-Bien, habla.- dije mientras me detenía en el casi fondo de la alcoba y lo miraba a los ojos. Él asintió y metió sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Y bien?.- dije después de un tiempo qué el no dijera nada.- Dijiste qué querías hablar. ¿De qué? .- dije cruzándome de brazos.

-Lo lamento.- murmuró. Rodé los ojos.

-Edward por favor ya…-

-Lo sé, ya no quieres hablar de eso.- dio unos pasos hacía mí.- pero realmente quiero disculparme, para ya no sentir esto.- dijo tocando sus cabellos.- Cuando te vi esa mañana en la Universidad, fue como si todo lo qué venía pensando se hubiese ido al carajo, más bien, se fue al carajo.- dijo sonriendo.- No podía explicar lo feliz que me sentía de poder volver a verte, tanto qué antes de acercarme a ti, pensé que tal vez te estaba confundiendo con alguien. Pero cuando finalmente eras tu.- dijo .-Fue todo tan.- me miró a los ojos.- sin embargo cuando nos vimos, tus ojos.- dijo.- No era la misma mirada dulce, insegura y amable qué tenías antes.- sentenció.- No supe qué hacer, no podía entender como parecías haber cambiado tanto.- susurro.

-Eso hacen los seres humanos.- dije encogiéndome de hombros.- cambiamos.

-Sí, pero tu nunca has sido cualquier ser humano.- dijo haciendo que nuestras miradas se encontraran.- Nunca te había visto tan diferente, está mirada de ahora parece mucho más acorde a lo qué intentabas aparentar en aquel entonces. Una mujer fuerte, mucho más qué cualquiera, y me asusté.- dijo. Fruncí el seño.- Me asusté de ser yo el único culpable.

Bufé.

-Mierda, Edward.- dije exasperada.- No eres el centro de mi mundo, no todo los cambios qué hice en mi vida, los hice por ti.- dije encarándolo.- No arregle mi corazón. Tenía muchas más cosas que depurar en mí, y lo hice, y estoy bastante contenta de lo que soy hasta ahora. No te voy a negar qué fuiste ese último detalle qué necesitaba para llegar a esto, lo fuiste. Gracias, pero no por tú culpa decidí ser mejor, ser diferente. Lo hice por mí. Porqué la antigua yo ya no me funcionaba.- dije seria.

Intentaba calmar mis ganas de gritarle, que dejará de ser tan egocéntrico, qué no todo giraba a su alrededor, pero no quería ser hiriente. De tanto qué intentaba elegir las palabras no sentí el momento exacto en el qué su cuerpo se volvió a acercar al mío hasta qué sentí su mano en mi mejilla.

-Lo entiendo.- dijo acariciándome el rostro. Intenté alejarme pero el aprovecho para afianzarme de la cintura.- Ahora lo entiendo, perdona si te moleste, pero no había podido dejar de pensar lo mucho qué me diste y lo estúpido qué me porté contigo.- dijo dulce.- Muchas gracias, B. En verdad.- dijo acercándome poco a poco.

-Suéltame.- dije bajando la mirada .- si era todo lo qué querías hablar, mejor bajemos.- dije girando el rostro.

-No era todo lo qué quería decirte.- murmuró.

-Entonces habl…- no fui capaz de terminar mi oración. Estaba pasando, eso qué era imposible qué pasará, lo qué había dicho que sería una completa estúpidez. Él me estaba besando.

Era un beso dulce, había tantos sentimientos en éste beso, pero no estaba segura si era toda mi cabeza a punto de explotar por las ideas o porqué realmente lo estábamos sintiendo. Había tardado en corresponder el beso, no podía permitirlo, pero la demanda de sus labios a los míos, sus manos acercándome a ese extremo a él, era más fuerte qué yo, qué no tardé en realmente dejar de pensar y empezar a mover mis labios.

Era mucho mejor de lo qué recordaba, seguro había tenido práctica en eso, digo, él siempre había sido bueno besando, no podía negarlo, pero esto era un nivel superior. Aunque quizá era por todo el tiempo qué había pasado.

Mierda.

-Ed.- dije empujándolo un poco.- Basta, por favor.- dije mientras nos devolvíamos pequeños y cortos besos.- Bajemos.- dije segura.

Soltó por fin mis labios y me miró directamente a los ojos. Estaban oscuros, profundos, cargados de tanta hambre, qué me pregunté si podrían llegar a ser un reflejo de los míos.

-En verdad quieres bajar?.- preguntó dejando un corto beso de nuevo.- Ahora?.- me miró.

Sentía mis labios punzantes, no por rudeza en el beso, sino por el propio beso en sí. Era como si una parte de mí se estuviera frenando de sentir, de hacer lo qué en verdad quería.

Quería más.

-Y-yo…- dije pero el no me dejo terminar.

-Con eso basta.- dijo mientras se acercaba a devorar mis labios.

Esta segunda ronda era muy distinta, todas esas ganas estaban presentes con nosotros, estaba devorando mis labios, sin piedad alguna. Sentía todo la fuerza de ese deseo entre nosotros. Sus manos se afianzaron con mayor ímpetu a mi cuerpo, estrujando las partes entre ellas. Acerqué más su rostro al mío llevando mis brazos a su cuello. Metí mis dedos en sus cabellos, tirando de ellos. Nuestras bocas se devoraban mientras nuestros cuerpos comenzaban a encender.

Sentí como de súbito sus manos bajaron por completo a mis caderas apretándolas, me movió hacía atrás en base a sus pasos. Fui consciente de sus movimientos cuando por un breve segundo sentí el borde de la cama en mis piernas, seguido de sus manos de lleno en mis glúteos, para levantarme. Lo había hecho con fuerza, tal qué aferré mis brazos a su cuello y mis manos a sus cabellos, su boca se movió tomando un respiro hacia mi cuello, dónde me dejé llevar por la sensación. Sentí la mullida cama chocar contra mi cuerpo, al tiempo que mis piernas albergaron entre ellas a sus caderas, su peso estaba casi al cien por ciento sobre mí.

Sentía todo en ese momento.

Bajé las manos a su camisa y quité los primeros botones para poder besarlo. Mordí su oreja traviesamente, nuestros movimientos eran rudos, pero no dolorosos. Al contrario se sentían como toques suaves comparado con la situación.

Llevó sus manos a mis piernas, acariciándolas a fondo, mientras llegaba al borde de mis shorts y acariciaba mis caderas. Bajo su boca de mi cuello al borde de mi escote, sentí sus labios cálidos al contacto con mi piel. Beso mi abdomen dónde el escote lo permitía y no pude evitar arquear. Sentía sus manos subir de mi trasero a mis hombros, dónde empezó a deslizar la delicada tela de mi ropa por mi hombro, lo liberó al tiempo que sus besos subían acercándose cada vez más a mis pechos. No los había tocado y ya podía sentir mis pezones tensos y muy sensibles.

Acomodé de tal manera mi cuerpo qué me permitiera terminar con los botones de su camisa. La deslicé de sus hombros, provocando qué sus manos se alejaran de mi para quitarla. Cuando lo tuve cerca de nuevo el se acercó a besar mis labios, lo recibí gustosa mientras mis manos se perdían a lo largo de su torso sintiendo los músculos tensos paseé mis dedos a lo largo desde la sensible piel de su nuca hasta el final de su espina. Sentí como tembló por un instante en mis brazos. Paso sus fuertes manos por mis piernas, mientras jalaba poco a poco la parte superior de mi atuendo.

Mis pechos a éste punto estaban expuestos a él. A la espera. Sin pensarlo mucho le dio una larga mirada a mi cuerpo. Yo estaba jadeante, sentía como mi pecho subía y bajaba de forma frenética. Puso su pulgar en mis labios, sonreí. Tenía demasiado tiempo qué no hacíamos esto.

Besé y lamí su dedo. Sentí como lo movía a ritmo en mi boca mientras se empapaba de mis fluidos para después sacarlo lentamente y deslizarlo desde mi barbilla al centro de mi pecho, bajando de a poco por mi abdomen. Cuando llego a mis caderas, afianzó su agarré con ambas manos en mi short y lo deslizó por mis piernas moviéndose él en el proceso.

Ninguno había dicho palabra alguna, no queríamos arruinarlo, no íbamos a dejar que toda la calentura bajará de golpe, cada quién lo sabía. Cuando me quitó por completo el palazzo dejándome en las pequeñas panties qué me había puesto ese día. Me incorporé sobre mis brazos, levantando mi pecho.

Su cuerpo era diferente, tenía los músculos tonificados y estaba más fornido qué antes, su pecho se cubría por la luz de la habitación. Su cabello estaba revuelto, recordé esa primera vez qué me había permitido tocarlo. Puse una mano en su pecho y la deslicé suavemente hacía el camino de vellos qué salían debajo de su ombligo. Estuve un tiempo enredando mis dedos en esa zona, hasta qué logré pegar su cuerpo a la cama, y ponerme a horcadas sobre él.

Sonreímos.

Acerqué mi boca al lóbulo de su oreja, mientras el acariciaba mi espalda desnuda de arriba hacía abajo siguiendo el camino de mi espina.

Mientras nos perdíamos en las sensaciones logré comenzar a mover mis caderas sintiendo entre mis piernas la verdadera razón por la qué es bueno ser un hombre. Un gutural gruñido salió de su garganta, sonreí aún con su lóbulo en mi boca, baje mis besos a lo largo de su cuello, besando los costados de éste y su manzana de Adán.

Mientras pasaba mi lengua desde la base de su cuello hasta detenerme en sus pezones haciendo círculos y dejando pequeños besos mis manos se encargaron de desabrochar sus pantalones y tratar de deslizarlos por sus piernas. Me disponía a besar su abdomen, cuando seguido de un gruñido por su parte nos movió de posición, tomando mi trasero en sus manos y dejándome debajo de él.

-No puedo más.- susurró roncamente a lo qué sonreí. Bajé la vista a su entrepierna para confirmar sus palabras, era como un monumento.- Lo siento.- dijo haciéndome fruncir el seño.- Me disculpo porqué no voy a ser gentil contigo está vez.- dijo haciéndome reír mientras bajaba por mis piernas las panties. Me besó de nuevo ferozmente y aproveche para ayudarlo a bajar sus bóxer. Él terminó de quitarlos mientras yo me concentraba en apretar gentilmente su largo y grueso miembro.

Gruñó al tiempo que se aferraba a mis pechos y dejaba besos en mi cuello. Nos estábamos llevando al borde. Sin perder tiempo masajee la punta de su miembro y lo encaminé a mi entrada. Me miró a los ojos buscando una respuesta. Asentí y sin darme tiempo a más, me tomó rudamente de las manos poniéndolas a los costados de mi cabeza y abriendo más sus piernas se adentró en mí.

Sentí como un grito para nada suave se desprendía de mi garganta. El se acercó a callarme con su boca al tiempo qué sentía sus caderas chocar contra la base de mi cuerpo. Su duro miembro se abría paso con frenesí dentro de mí. No recordaba qué tenerlo dentro mío se sintiera tan bien. Sin poder devolverle un buen beso por los gemidos qué salían de mí afiancé mis tobillos en la cama logrando abrir más mis piernas. Abrí los ojos en ese momento por la sensación.

Estaba apoyado en mis muñecas sujetándolas a mis costados. Su rostro estaba contrariado, su boca jadeante mientras sus ojos luchan por mantenerse abiertos para mí. Yo no podía evitar imaginar como me vería desde su perspectiva. Luchando por abrir los ojos, la boca abierta mientras jadeaba por más y el rubor en mis mejillas por verlo a los ojos.

Intenté soltarme para poder tocarlo pero su fuerza era mayor, no entendí el porqué al final había logrado aflojar su agarre en mis muñecas. Me acerqué a su cuello para besarlo mientras enterraba mis dedos en su piel. Pude sentir como se incorporaba un poco conmigo afianzada a su cuerpo. Nunca lo habíamos hecho de ésta manera. Sentí como nuestro peso se repartía en sus piernas, mientras él permanecía hincado en la cama y yo colgando por completo de su cuerpo. Abrí más las piernas si era posible y nos separé del beso al sentir por completo su miembro dentro de mí. Sentía mi cabeza al cien de tanto pensar en el vaivén de sus movimientos, el centrarme en la melodía era simplemente maravilloso. No podía describir por completo lo qué sentía en ese momento. Su cuerpo estaba tan bien amoldado al mío que casi parecíamos un solo ser.

Ambos estábamos cerca, el afianzó su agarra en mi cadera, para mantener el peso y sus embestidas estaban siendo más certeras, sentía demasiadas sensaciones placenteras en ese momento. Era casi como volver a nacer. Lo sé quizá estoy demasiado loca pero volver a tener sexo de está manera era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. En una de sus embestidas sentí un leve pellizco en mi interior. Abrí los ojos y me aferré a su cuello, clavé mis uñas en su espalda y me permití jadear para demostrarle qué estaba cerca. No fui consciente en el momento exacto en el qué paso, pero mi espalda ya estaba recargada en el cabecero de la cama, su cuerpo cerniéndose sobre el mío y su miembro ayudando a partirme en dos. En un momento qué abrí más las piernas para acomodar el peso lo sentí. Grité casi con todas mis fuerzas, abrí los ojos tan grande qué podía verlo todo y a la vez nada, por la nube del placer. Sentí la carne de su espalda debajo de mis dedos. El gruñó seguro por el dolor y arremetió una vez más contra mí para hacerme sentir las vibraciones de su miembro. Sentí como todo mi interior se volvía cálido.

Mis huesos estaban esponjosos, estábamos completamente sudados y ahí recordé que ni siquiera habíamos apagado la luz. Solté una pequeña risa. Él alzó su rostro de mi pecho para mirarme.

-¿Qué pasa?.- pregunto entre intrigado y divertido.

-Nada, solo fui consciente de muchas cosas.- dije moviéndome para caer en la cama. Sentí mi interior vibrar un poco al sentir su miembro salir de mí. Esa sensación de vacío me invadió por unos segundos. Estaba cansada, no iba a protestar ahora. Se sentó a mi lado y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro.

-No usamos un preservativo.- murmuró.

Sonreí.

-¿Cuándo lo hemos usado?.- dije sentía mucha necesidad de encender un cigarro justo ahora, sí cliché, pero no podía evitarlo, era como una rutina ancestral. Él puso su mano en mi muslo y me dediqué a observar sus dedos, lo grueso de sus rasgos y lo largos y a la vez delicados qué podían llegar a verse.

-B?.- dijo algo somnoliento. Me giré a mirarlo a los ojos y descubrí qué me había perdido tanto tiempo en los detalles de su mano.- Ahora qué?

Fruncí el seño. Qué esperaba qué dijera, una parte de mí se sentía extremadamente complacida, otra consideraba que todo esto era muy gracioso, pues él estaba adoptando las preguntas de la chica en la relación y una parte final, se seguía preguntando ¿Qué relación?.

-A qué te refieres?.- dije tratando de darme chance a pensar en algo interesante.

-Me refiero a qué era obvio lo qué te dije.- lo miré intrigada.- Sabía que no podías haberme dejado de lado tan rápido .- medio sonrió. Sentí como si mi cerebro volviera a conectarse con mi cuerpo ¿Qué mierda era eso?

-¿Perdón?.- dije dejando caer su mano.- Explícame de qué carajo estás hablando? ¿Eso ha sido todo esto?

Sus ojos demostraban tanto y a la vez ninguna respuesta, no sabía como interpretarlos, no sabía si sería capaz de qué una vez lo hiciera aceptarlo.

-Te dije qué me dolía qué me hayas dejado de lado tan fácil, qué no entendía como habías podido hacerlo, y con lo qué acaba de pasar, solo me has confirmado lo bien qué se siente estar dentro de ti, más qué a cualquiera, y qué a pesar de todo no me has sacado de tu vida, por completo al menos.- Intentó tocar mi pierna, la moví.

Mi mente estaba en blanco, escuché lo qué me dijo y recordé todas sus palabras, me sentía realmente usada. Quizá mucho peor qué una puta. Sin estar muy consciente me levanté de la cama recogí mis cosas y me encaminé al baño, sentí los restos de su semen entre mis piernas, no importaba nada más qué salir de ahí.

Él no me había detenido, creo qué tampoco procesaba bien lo qué yo estaba haciendo, fue hasta qué cerré la puerta del baño, qué se acercó a hablar. No quería escucharlo, no podía pensar. Había sido demasiado estúpido de mi parte, él solo quería probarse a si mismo qué todavía me podía coger como antes, y qué yo iba a aceptar.

Y lo había hecho.

¿Qué mierda pasaba conmigo?, en otro momento me lo habría permitido, pero esto iba mucho más allá. ¿Qué significaba?, sería acaso qué todo ese interés no era por borrar toda esa mierda del pasado, sino solo para demostrarse un punto? Me cambié como pude, me puse mis zapatillas y salí hacia la habitación. Ya se había colocado los bóxer. Sus ojos castaños me miraron de arriba abajo, me estremecí. Cuadré los hombros y me encaminé a la salida. No podía estar más ahí. Sabía que todo esto era una porquería no quería darle más vueltas solo deseaba salir. Sentía sus pasos detrás de mí. No decía nada.

-En verdad te irás así?.- preguntó cuando estaba llegando al final de las escaleras.-¿Qué sucede?.- dijo.

Sin girarme seguí caminando. Se escuchaban algunas voces en el recibidor, opté por la puerta de atrás. No era mucho lo qué había que caminar, pero no planeaba que nadie viera esta escena.

-Contéstame.- urgió.- No puedo creer que huyes de nuevo, ¿qué demonios te pasa, Isabella?.- dijo molesto.

Estaba por llegar a la salida, me giré a mirarlo y no pude contener todo el veneno qué sentía en mi interior.

-¿Huir?.- pregunté indignada.- En verdad piensas que estoy huyendo, no es cierto? Pues bien, si a esto le llamas huir. Eso hago. Pero no es mucho peor qué la bajeza que me acabas de hacer.- dije señalándolo.- Eso qué sucedió allá arriba, no sabes lo mucho qué me arrepiento. Nunca escúchalo bien, volverás a tocarme.- Dije mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Qué mierda? No puedes negar que ambos queríamos eso, y no entiendo a qué te refieres. En el pasado era tan natural entre nosotros.- murmuró.

No fui consciente en el momento exacto en qué mi mano se levanto hacia su mejilla, hasta qué sentía el contacto de su rostro con mi palma, no de una manera delicada.

-Te prohíbo si quiera volver a pensar en eso.- dije apretando los dientes.- Lo repito, no volverás a tocarme. Sabes porqué? por el hecho de qué ya has probado tu punto, qué según tú no te podía olvidar. Pues sabes qué, después de está estupidez será mucho más fácil omitir en mi memoria qué te he vuelto a ver.- me giré a tomar las llaves de su auto que pendían de la caja de llaves en la cochera.-No quiero volver a verte, en mi vida. Olvidaré qué nos vimos de nuevo y seguiré mi vida. Así qué te pido me dejes en paz.

Caminé a su coche y sin pensar me subí. Escuche sus pasos detrás de mí y como gritaba mi nombre desde la casa. Veía de reojo su figura de pie por el retrovisor. Había salido en bóxer, descalzo, estaba despotricando un poco por el suelo de grava, pero me valía un carajo.

Encendí el auto, cuando él escuchó el sonido del motor corrió hacía mí. No me di cuenta en qué momento había logrado entrar en el asiento del copiloto.

Maldita sea.

-Sal del auto.- bramé.

-Claro qué no, tenemos qué hablar, carajo.- dijo mientras se estiraba para intentar quitar las llaves del contacto.- Apaga el auto, Beatriz.- dijo serio.

-No, quiero irme, déjame en paz.- grité.- ¿Qué más quieres?.- dije casi rota.

-Hablar, coño, quiero hablar. ¿Qué demonios está pasando?.- dijo mientras alzaba el freno de mano. No quitó su mano de ahí.

-No te hagas el tonto, Edward, querías cogerme, demostrar qué podías volver a hacerlo, y te lo permití, demonios.- dije golpeando el volante.- ¿Ya probaste tu punto, no? Ya puedes contarle a todos qué te volviste a tirar a la perra estirada!.- grité.

-Y lo haría de nuevo.- gritó al tiempo. Me giré a encararlo.- Te cogería las veces qué fuera necesario.- susurró.- No por la estúpida idea de qué no puedes olvidarme, sino por el hecho de qué soy yo el maldito cabrón qué no puede olvidarte a ti.- dijo bajando la mirada.

-Ah, no.- dije apuntándolo con el dedo.- No me vengas con esas estupideces qué te has enamorado de mi, con un carajo, Edward!.- grité.- tiene años qué no hablamos, cómo es eso siquiera posible?!.- lo cuestioné a gritos.

-No diré eso, ni siquiera yo lo sé, joder.- dijo enterrando sus manos en sus cabellos.- Solo te diré qué te deseo, demasiado, y siento qué mi cuerpo se esponja, cada vez que te veo. Verte de nuevo, fue lo mejor qué me pudo pasar, hacerte el amor es lo qué más quería hacer desde qué te volví a ver, no por esas estupideces de qué te usé ni nada, sino porqué cuando estuve dentro de ti, sentí de nuevo esa sensación de hogar, de qué todo iba a marchar bien, qué nada podía caerse si yo seguía dentro de ti. Quiero intentarlo, B.- dijo tomando mi mano, quitándola del volante.

Lo miré a los ojos realmente sorprendida.-¿Estás jugando? ¿Qué mierda haces?.-dije arrebatando mi mano de entre la suya.

Suspiró exasperado.

-Estoy intentando entender porqué, si no te amaba, cuando no supe nada de ti, toda mi vida se fue a la mierda?.- dijo mirándome a los ojos.- Todo se volvió una estúpida película de terror, de la cuál no podía olvidarme, no podía zafarme ni siquiera 10 minutos por tus bromas, por tus comentarios sarcásticos.- dijo medio sonriendo.- Podrá parecer una estupidez, créeme, lo pensé, pero cuando te fuiste, todo se volvió tan de la mierda, había perdido todo interés en siquiera seguir respirando.-dijo sardónico.

Gruñí frustrada, di un golpe seco en el volante y me di cuenta qué había estado pisando el acelerador. Mierda. Apague el coche.

Él se había girado a verme, alcé la vista sin querer encontrar sus ojos, y vi como en el retrovisor había unas sombras agrupadas en la entrada.

-Carajo.- farfulle.- Tenemos compañía.-dije haciendo un gesto con la cabeza. Se giró a observar a la familia detrás de nosotros y gruñó enterrando sus manos en su cabello. No quise moverme por la vergüenza, ni siquiera quería bajar y ver las caras de todos.

Suspiré.

-Dime qué tienes ropa en tu coche.- dije despacio.

-No

-Mierda.- suspiré y me giré a encararlo.- Baja…

-Qué no.- dijo frunciendo el seño.

-Déjame terminar.- dije haciendo un gesto con la mano, para qué se callara.- Baja del coche, trae tu ropa, esperaré justo aquí.- dije viendo sus ojos. Algo me decía qué no quería hacerlo. Suspiré frustrada.

Tomé la llave del auto y se la entregué.-No iré a ningún lado.- dije hundiéndome en el asiento.

-No te creo.- dijo provocando qué lo mirará.- bien puedes irte caminando, eres muy capaz.- Solté una carcajada.

-Lo soy.- asentí acomodándome mejor en el asiento, de tal manera qué pude cruzar mis piernas.- pero estoy cansada.- dije bajando la mirada y sintiendo como mi rubor aparecía en mis mejillas.- además qué no traigo el calzado apropiado, y realmente no quiero arruinar mis pies con este suelo.- dije medio sonriendo.- ve por tu ropa.- lo insté.

Suspiró y escuché como abría la puerta del coche. Me hundí un poco más en el asiento cuando escuché como su madre quizá lo interrogaba sobre la escena qué acabábamos de montar hace un momento. El tiempo pasaba lento, estaba tardando un poco, o quizá eran las ganas qué tenía de salir de ahí, intenté encender el radio, pero recordé qué se había llevado las llaves, bufé y me dediqué a verme en el pequeño espejo de la solapa del asiento. Mi maquillaje estaba corrido, saqué una pequeña toallita para el rostro de mi bolso y me limpié los restos de máscara, mis labios estaban hinchados, pasé un dedo acariciando mi labio inferior, lo había mordido un poco en el calor del encuentro, seguro iba a aparecer una fea marca más tarde. Suspiré y solté mi cabello, de todos modos, el peinado estaba deshecho. Lo acomodé de tal forma qué no se viera mal suelto, puse un poco de bálsamo en mis labios, para evitar qué fuera tan evidente la marca en mi labio. Guardé todo de nuevo en el bolso, hasta qué me topé con las sandalias de suelo, sonreí, al parecer si tenía el calzado correcto.

Miré por el retrovisor y vi una sombra caminar hacia el coche, suspiré, quité mis zapatillas haciéndolas a un lado y me calcé las delicadas sandalias. Suspiré mientras apretaba el volante entre mis manos. Escuché como la puerta del copiloto se abría, y como el peso de su cuerpo caía en el asiento. Estiré la mano, para qué me tendiera las llaves.

Encendí el coche y salí de ahí.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter7

-¿Qué le dijiste a tu madre?.- pregunté mientras apagaba el coche, estábamos en alguna parte de la playa, era un lugar al qué habíamos venido en ocasiones para pasar el rato. Muchas veces habíamos venido solo a coger, de esas ocasiones qué teníamos trabajos en equipo cerca y decidíamos venir aquí un momento. Sonreí ante los recuerdos.

Lo volteé a ver ya qué no me había respondido, se encogió de hombros suspirando.

-Nada nuevo.- sonrió.- le dije qué teníamos qué hablar, así qué ella solo palmeó mi hombro y se retiró a explicar a los invitados qué no pasaba nada.- dijo divertido.- La hemos montado allá atrás.- Asentí de acuerdo.

-Edward yo…- dije después de qué nos habíamos quedado en silencio un momento observando el mar romper en la orillas. Suspiré frustrada dejando caer mi rostro en mis manos.- no sé realmente qué quieres de mí.- dije aún con mi rostro en mis manos.- No entiendo el porqué de tus palabras allá atrás, no entiendo porqué ahora, no entiendo nada.- dije frenética.

-No tienes qué entenderlo, te lo dije, cuando te fuiste.- suspiró.- Escucha, él día qué terminamos, yo no sabía qué quería hacer con mi vida, sabía qué tenía que acabar con lo qué teníamos, porqué no era bueno para ti, cada día, veía todas tus emociones en tus ojos, B. Desde la alegría hasta lo mal qué la pasabas porqué no podía darte lo que querías, no podía amarte de esa manera, estaba demasiado jodido para ti en ese entonces, pero no quería dejarte ir.- murmuró.- No podía, porqué desde la vez qué te robé ese beso, sentí.- dijo mirándome.- sentí calma, todos mis problemas se fueron a la mierda con besarte, no había más qué el solo hecho de comer tu boca de tal manera qué pudiera sacar esos soniditos extraños de tu garganta, era un burbuja, parecía qué todo iba bien solo con eso.- dijo sonriendo.- Las cosas se salieron de control y supe al ver tus ojos después del beso, qué si te decía lo qué había sentido, todo se iba a ir a la mierda, vi tu rostro, la emoción, eras tan fácil para mí de leer, tan fácil de descifrar, en cierta manera sabía lo qué querías, pero no quería dártelo, no así.- dijo.

-Me usaste…-susurré.- De verdad lo hiciste.- dije viéndolo a los ojos, sentí algo cálido caer por mi mejilla, toqué mi rostro y descubrí que estaba llorando. Apreté los ojos con fuerza sintiendo las demás lágrimas caer, y me limpié la cara.

-Por favor escúchame.- susurró intentando alcanzar mi mejilla, me aparté.

-No me toques.- dije acomodándome en el asiento, subí mis piernas y me abracé a mi misma.- Solo quédate dónde estás…-murmuré.

El se quedo unos segundos observándome, evaluando mi reacción, intentando adivinar lo qué podía hacer, al parecer no vio en mí ganas de correr, por lo qué siguió con su historia. Agradecí qué no viese mis ojos, sabría enseguida qué solo quería largarme de ahí, pero sabía que tenía que acabar con todo esto ahora, había cosas qué yo no sabía de nuestras historia al parecer, si es qué a lo qué tuvimos le podía llamar así, necesitaba escucharlo todo, para por fin cerrar el ciclo, para poder seguir completamente adelante.

-Cada encuentro contigo era una forma de borrar todo, las veces qué me sentía demasiado frustrado, mal, o sólo quería mandar todo a la mierda, había corrido a enterrarme en ti, sabía qué lo qué te hacía estaba mal, sabía qué te hacía demasiado daño, pero necesitaba de ti, de esos momentos de silencio en mi cabeza, esos momentos qué alejabas toda la mierda de mí, sabía que era un cabrón, por todo eso, intentaba compensarte de alguna manera, intentaba qué sintieras un poco de estabilidad, de eso que buscabas, por eso comencé con los detalles en público, eran cosas pequeñas, pero sabía que tu las notarías, era todo lo qué sentía podía darte, todo lo qué podía hacer en ese momento por lo qué tu hacías por mí. Era mi forma de pagarte todo el daño qué te estaba causando.- murmuró.- Era una completa mierda.- dijo sardónico.- La otra noche, en el restaurante, tenías razón, estaba enamorado de Tanya, demasiado, pero créeme qué las ocasiones qué estuvimos juntos, B, cuando estaba dentro de ti, cuando te besaba, tú eras lo único en mi mente, me enganchaba a los pequeños sonidos qué salían de tu boca, a tu cuerpo qué se retorcía entre mis brazos, a tus movimientos, era solo eso lo qué me importaba, porqué todo eso era silencio para mí.- dijo jugando con sus dedos.

El coche se inundo con la sal de mis lágrimas, seguramente estaba teniendo espasmos, pero intentaba no interrumpir, intentaba escuchar y absorber este momento. Mi cabeza estaba en blanco, había decidido escuchar todo eso qué tenía qué decirme. Todo.

-Cuando te fuiste, acababa de empezar a darme cuenta de cómo todo iba a cambiar con mi decisión de terminarlo, pero lo había decidido, había decidido dejar de necesitarte.- murmuró.- porqué eso estaba haciendo, parecía qué me había vuelto incapaz de lidiar con mi propia mierda si tu no estabas ahí, y cuando estabas, solo quería ese silencio, de cualquier manera, por lo tanto nunca hacía nada, no podía pensar con claridad, y sabía qué debía hacerlo, porqué tú querías más. Tu mirada, sabía que los mismos detalles que consideraba tener contigo, ya no eran suficientes, pero no podía darte más, no quería hacerlo.- medio sonrió.- así qué decidí acabar con todo. Ese día regrese a mi casa y me encerré en la habitación a recordarte, recordar las sensaciones, intentando grabarlas para poder utilizarlas cuando te necesitará, o cuando creía qué te necesitaría, pero me di cuenta qué no eran más qué patrañas, no podía sentir sin ti lo qué había sentido, porqué irónicamente, no era suficiente.- río un poco.

Sorbí mi nariz.

Se giró a mirarme e intento tocar mi brazo, pero me apreté más en mi misma, dejo caer su mano y suspirando siguió su historia.

-Me acosté con Tanya.- susurró. Sentí un ligero mareo de lo rápido qué había girado mi cara. Lo miré a los ojos sin aguantar mi sorpresa.- Tiempo después de qué me enteré qué te habías ido.- continúo.- La topé en una de las plazas de la ciudad y nos tomamos un café en su departamento, se había mudado de casa de sus padres, había terminado una relación con el chico con él qué estaba y platicamos de eso, de mí, nos topamos algunas noches más, hasta qué en una solo paso, no había nada más qué pudiese perder ya, y sentí esa curiosidad de saber si ella me podía hacer sentir lo mismo, en mi cabeza tenía sentido.- dijo divertido.- se supone qué a ella la amaba.- cuando dijo eso, sentí un pequeño dolor en mi pecho, regresé mi cabeza a la posición anterior, sobre mis rodillas y me dediqué a mirar por la ventana, mientras seguía hablando.- No lo hizo.- murmuró.- Fue bueno, no lo voy a negar, pero no era ni siquiera parecido, no era lo qué yo buscaba, no sentí nada más allá de, ella.- dijo mientras sentí como hacía una pausa, seguro frotaba su cara en sus manos.- Ella no era tú.- susurró al fin.

No me moví, intenté no hacer nada, no podía, me perdí en la vista del mar y las lejanas casas y como la brisa de la noche agitaba las palmeras a nuestro alrededor. Quedamos un momento en silencio, comparado con ocasiones anteriores, en nuestros encuentros, era un poco incómodo, pero había un dejo de tranquilidad, como si pronto todo fuese a terminar.

-Después de esa noche, la encontré dos semanas después, nos volvimos a tomar un café, platicamos.- murmuró.- le conté de ti, de lo qué sentía por ella, de cómo eso había muerto en el segundo en el qué me había dado cuenta qué ella no eras tú.- escuché su risa nerviosa.- obviamente le molesto un poco, pero me ayudo a entender qué esa noche la necesitábamos ambos, ella quería olvidar un momento la separación por la qué estaba pasando y yo al parecer había querido empezar a olvidarte a ti.- suspiró.- No la vi hasta qué regresé de California, pero era diferente, no había nervios, no había intriga, no sentía nada, era ver a una vieja amiga, eso era todo. Veía muchas cosas en mi vida cambiar, y en ocasiones me preguntaba cómo estarías, hubo un tiempo en qué me corté el cabello, justo como lo llevaba en la Universidad, recordé la cara de horror qué pusiste cuando entraste al salón y me viste.- río.- imaginé qué la harías de nuevo… Te busqué, B.- susurró.- esa fue la verdadera razón de unirme al grupo, pensé qué solo quizá estarías ahí, qué tal vez eras alguno de esos números agregados, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta qué no era así, fue como si hubieses desaparecido, como si no fueras a volver.- lo último lo dijo tan bajo, pero cargado de tanto sentimiento, qué tuve que resistir el impulso de pensar qué tal vez no lo había dicho.

-Sinceramente no planeaba hacerlo, como te dije.- susurré.- fue por trabajo, todo parecía estar bien de pronto, y surgió la posibilidad, acepté, pero no con la idea de encontrarlos a todos, de retomar donde lo habíamos dejado, solo era trabajo qué necesitaba hacer y ya.- dije segura.

-Una parte de mi lo sabía. Qué debía seguir, olvidar de una todo, seguro tu estabas haciendo tu vida, y lo merecías, lo mereces, qué no ibas a regresar, incluso mi madre qué sabía todo lo qué te había hecho, me hizo darme cuenta de esa posibilidad, de qué no ibas a volver, o peor aún, qué quizá volverías, pero sería demasiado tarde.- dijo nervioso.

Me giré a encararlo. Nos miramos un momento a los ojos, su mirada estaba vidriosa, casi como si quisiese llorar, esto le estaba afectando realmente. Su seño se frunció un poco al ver más allá de mis ojos.

-No sé qué decirte, Edward.- comencé.- Nunca pensé en las posibilidades de encontrarlos, a nadie.- murmuré.- tengo una vida en Canadá, tuve otras relaciones, conocí nuevas personas, como dije, nunca cruzó por mi cabeza volver a verte, ni retomar nada de donde lo habíamos dejado, tú terminaste conmigo.- dije tratando de mantener la calma. No era posible qué pensará qué esto podía volver a pasar.

-Podemos intentarlo…-murmuró.

-¿Intentar qué?.- dije sin dejarlo terminar.- Ya no hay nada entre nosotros, me hiciste demasiado daño.- dije obvia.- si accedí a hablar, a escucharte, no fue con la intención de qué esto termine como una historia de amor de Hollywood, por dios.- dije enterrando mis manos en mi cabello.

Enterré mi rostro en mis rodillas y gemí fuerte de frustración. Sentía las lágrimas de nuevo en mi cara.- ¿Tienes una idea lo mucho que deseaba escuchar todo esto qué me acabas de decir, en aquel tiempo? ¿Siquiera lo imaginas?.- pregunté.-Pensaste en las veces qué deseaba ver tus ojos, con el mismo brillo con él que la veías a ella, con la misma ensoñación, con las mismas ganas. Me usaste, carajo.- maldije.-Yo habría matado por ti, maldita sea. Me asesine por ti.- gruñí.

-Y-yo…-

Alcé mi mano para callarlo. No quería verlo, seguía con mi rostro enterrado en mis rodillas, temblaba un poco por el llanto, el sentimiento.

-En el fondo lo sabía, no era estúpida, sabía qué debía haber una razón diferente al hecho de qué "me amarás" para qué hubieras aceptado estar conmigo, y por mucho tiempo me convencía qué no importaba el cómo, lo qué importaba era qué te tenía, pero era una maldita cobarde, una mentira.- grité.- porqué nunca fuiste mío, nunca estuviste para mí, y estaba bien, me convencía qué no debía presionarte, qué no debía decir nada más allá de todo lo qué podías darme, porqué lo estabas intentando.- solté una pequeña carcajada.- Claro. Realmente fui una estúpida, no puedo creer lo mucho qué pensaste en mí en ese tiempo.- dije irónica.

-Bella, yo.- moví mi cabeza un momento, para callarlo.

-No es necesario qué digas nada, te amaba, realmente lo hacía, como te dije, no era necesario para mí qué dejarás de ser tú, solo quería qué por un breve momento aunque sea me mostraras si quiera un poco de cariño. Dios!.- dije desesperada golpeando mis rodillas.- ¿Escucha solamente lo qué te estoy diciendo? Rogué por tu amor, y tú nunca me "quisiste" dar nada más allá de eso.- enterré mi rostro en mis manos.- No termino de entender a donde intentas llegar con todo esto.- dije pensando en lo qué me había dicho, me abracé de nuevo a mi misma y me giré a observar por la ventana, las olas romper entre las rocas, la brisa qué movía los arboles y las palmeras a mi alrededor. Mis lágrimas se perdían en mis labios, sabía qué mi rostro sería un completo desastre, pero no podía contenerlo más. Había decidido soportar esto, pero aunque imaginaba qué sería doloroso, al parecer no estaba ni siquiera cerca del dolor.

-Bella.- murmuró mientras sentí el ligero roce de sus dedos en mi brazo. Me quedé quieta, incluso pensé en dejar de respirar, hasta qué retirará su mano de mi cuerpo.- créeme qué lo siento demasiado.- susurró mientras dejaba caer su mano.- No sabes lo mucho qué me arrepentí de haber terminado todo de esa manera, después de qué me di realmente cuenta de lo mucho qué te necesitaba, de lo mucho qué te quería a mi lado, mi vida se convirtió en un verdadero desastre.- dijo soltando una pequeña risa nerviosa.-Todos en mi familia se dieron cuenta de la piltrafa en la qué me había convertido.-murmuró.

-Edward.- susurré después de qué el silencio impregnara el interior del coche.- No puedo hacer esto.- susurré.- No puedo pretender qué nada pasó, no puedo si quiera terminar de olvidar todo esto qué me acabas de decir, no puedo quitarlo de mi memoria, demonios.- dije girándome a verlo. Mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas contenidas, intenté sostenerle la mirada, pero me había sido realmente imposible.- Lo lamento.- dije viendo hacía otro lado.- Por favor, solo llévame de regreso al Hotel.- dije rompiendo en llanto.

-Isabella.- murmuró.

-Por favor.- dije con la voz cortada por el sentimiento.- … por favor.- repetí.

Suspiró pesado, quitó con brusquedad una lágrima qué estaba rodando por su mejilla, abrió la puerta del coche, y se bajó para ocupar el asiento del conductor, como pude, me arrastré para quedar en el lugar en el qué antes había estado él, me puse el cinturón de seguridad y volví a abrazarme a mi misma, recargué mi cabeza en la puerta del auto y me perdí en el borrón de luces y sombras qué se dibujaban en la carretera por la velocidad. Sentía las pesadas y calientes lágrimas deslizarse de mis ojos.

No se detenían, y por un momento quise que nunca lo hicieran.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Negro.

Era todo lo que veía, sin embargo mis emociones parecían estar en una guerra brutal, eso y un horrible agujero en el medio de mi pecho que parecía devorarme desde adentro, dolía tanto como si aún estuviera en esa playa, sus palabras no dejaban de aparecer en mi cabeza, las imágenes de un pasado romance, de las veces que yo me había puesto a sus pies para amarlo, para qué dejará mi corazón cada vez más echo pedazos, la lucha constante de ganarme un lugar en su corazón, de poder significar, al menos a una pequeña escala en su vida, algo más allá que un revolcón.

La ironía de la situación era tal qué una parte de mi estaba decidida a no olvidar que lo había logrado, que al menos a una pequeña parte lo había jodido como el a mí, era satisfactorio saber que al menos no salió ileso como pensaba. Pero de nuevo el agujero en el medio de mi pecho me recordaba lo lejos que estaba eso de lo que me había pasado a mí.

Cuando me fui de esta ciudad había decidido dejar todo lo qué había vivido en ella detrás, como si solo hubiese sido un mal sueño, como si todo llegase a ser mejor entonces, y a un punto, lo había conseguido, ya eran muy pocas las veces que en mi ajetreada vida recuerdos de mi amor por él inundaban mi cabeza, mucho menos las tardes con amigos, las veces que habíamos hecho locuras juntos, la intimidad qué habíamos compartido en su habitación, y no me refiero únicamente al sexo. Con el tiempo, todo eso de apoco parecía empezar a desaparecer, hasta que un día me había levantado cien por ciento segura que había quedado atrás, el mismo día que me habían dicho que tenía que regresar.

Muchas veces escuché a mi abuela decir que la vida te devuelve siempre a la lección que aún no has aprendido, pero hasta ahora no entiendo que tengo que aprender con tanto dolor.

Sentí la suavidad de las sábanas en mi cuerpo, me abracé un poco más a mi pequeño refugio, y me perdí de nuevo en mis pensamientos, seguramente seguía llorando, pero mi cara estaba ya tan hinchada que no lograba ser consciente del camino de las lágrimas en mis mejillas, habían hecho ya tantos caminos desde esa noche, que ahora ya no importaba. No estoy segura de cuanto tiempo ha pasado, no sé siquiera si tengo que despertar ya, no importa, quiero sentir esto, quiero sentirlo por el tiempo necesario para no volver a cometer el mismo error, para no seguir a ese hombre que lejos de haber dejado cosas buenas, había solo llegado a dividir mi ser.

Sin embargo sabía que mi corazón seguía estando para él, quizá por el tiempo lejos, no al mismo nivel de la juventud, pero él seguía causando cosas a mi cuerpo, lo había demostrado esa noche, la noche que le permití volver a hacerme daño.

En mi inconsciencia intermitente se lograba escuchar un sonido, sordo, parecido a ligeros golpes a lo lejos, seguramente los vecinos, las personas que siguen adelante. Sin embargo no podía atribuirlo a nada, ni mucho menos podía atender si era a mí a quien llamaban, no importaba.

Cada poco que lograba despertar, de dejar de vivir en los recuerdos, podía escuchar ese sonido, el golpeteo, incluso una vez parecía como si alguien dijese mi nombre, quizá ya había perdido la cabeza, si era así, solo esperaba poder mudar de pensamientos para vivir por siempre en algo más que el recordar este dolor.

Sentía como si hubiesen pasado ya varios años, es exagerado, pero me sentía terriblemente cansada, vacía y al mismo tiempo estaba inmersa en el estupor, no podía llegar a sentir más, y si sentía algo, mi cerebro me convencía que era solo mi imaginación, me sentía en una especie de desconexión con mi cuerpo, en mi mente sin embargo sabía que me dolía. Me di la vuelta, quizá ni siquiera me moví, no estaba segura y no iba a averiguarlo ahora, ya no. Escuché un sonido, mucho más cerca, nada parecido a los golpes del sueño anterior.

Era un sonido bajo, pero constante, a cierto punto molesto. Intenté sacar mi cabeza de las sábanas, toda la habitación estaba en penumbras, no podía decir si era muy temprano en la mañana, o medio día, el breve rescoldo de luz que se abría paso en las zonas sin cubrir de las gruesas cortinas no decía nada.

Vi como a mi costado en la fina mesa de noche del Hotel, una luz se prendía intermitentemente, el leve zumbido de un objeto chocando contra otro y un ligero sonido. Mi cerebro hizo la conexión y acto seguido tenía el móvil en mis manos. La luz directa a mis ojos que enviaba la pantalla me caló en lo más profundo del cráneo, me costaba un poco ver por lo hinchados y llorosos que tenía los ojos, me limpié un poco con la mano libre y me acosté boca arriba aún sosteniendo frente a mí el pequeño aparato.

 _Garret Nichols_

Tocando la pantalla, me acerqué el móvil a la oreja.

- _Hola?_ \- el tono con el que respondí no me hizo reconocer mi voz, sonaba realmente desagradable, entre un pastoso chillido y un golpe seco.

- _Isabella! Dios mío, gracias_.- dijo al otro lado mi compañero.- _Hemos estado realmente preocupados por ti, cariño_.- continuó hablando, su voz sonaba aliviada, efusiva pero cautelosa.- _¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No habíamos podido contactarte en 4 días, B, qué pasó?_.- Me alarmé.

4 días. Intenté encontrar una confirmación a mi alrededor pero solo encontré un pequeño reloj con la parpadeante hora, eran las 18:50 de la tarde.

- _Yo- Lo siento._ \- murmuré.- _No fui consciente de cuanto había pasado, en verdad lo siento._ \- dije al borde del llanto.

- _Bella?._ \- dijo Garret alarmado.- _¿Qué paso, cariño? ¿qué te sucedió? habla, B, me estoy preocupando mucho más._ \- rogó.

Sentí como los sollozos se apoderaban de mí, sentí mi pecho escocer y empezar a temblar. No pude detener las lágrimas luego de eso. Seguro lucía mal, seguro Garret estaba incluso más preocupado ahora pero aunque mi mente parecía decir lo que había pasado, mi cuerpo solo me permitía seguir llorando.

- _Calla, tranquilízate, cariño, por favor._ \- dijo Garret en mi oído.- _toma un profundo respiro y por favor dime que te sucede, Bella._ \- dijo calmado.

- _Lo-Yo- L-Lo siento._ \- hipeé.- _Él-de nuevo-Garret- mi pecho._ \- sollocé.

- _¿Quién? ¿Qué te hicieron, Bella? Por Dios._ \- dijo mientras su voz se quebraba.- _Háblame mujer, por favor._ -

Respiré lo más qué pude, intentando contener el aliento, pero sentía como los sollozos rompían i respiración y no podía controlarlo, después de lo que me pareció eterno, logré mantener el aire en mis pulmones y me permití sentarme un momento.

- _Edward._ \- dije sintiendo como cada letra de su nombre se clavaba en mi boca, mi pecho, sentí mi boca sumamente seca, amarga.- _Él, yo. Me he roto de nuevo, Garret. No puedo soportarlo._ \- dije volviendo a sollozar.

El silencio se escuchó del otro lado de la línea, no pude decir más, pensaba su nombre pero no salía, mi boca no se movía más.

-¿Garret?.- casi al momento justo de terminar de decir su nombre escuché como la línea al otro lado se cortaba.- ¿Garret?.- dije casi con desesperación.

El inconfundible sonido de colgar inundó mi cerebro, no pude mantenerlo más y solo atiné a aventar a algún lugar de la habitación mi móvil, no quería nada más, me hundí en las almohadas de nuevo y me dejé vencer por el llanto, el agujero había regresado el estupor había quedado atrás y solo podía sentir el lacerante dolor en mi pecho, mi cabeza pulsaba, deseaba desde lo más profundo que algo en mi cama se abriese y me devorará para siempre, lastimeros sollozos y chillidos salían de mi pecho, sentía que mi corazón dolía menos cuando el sonido de mi llanto se liberaba, no entendía nada.

¿Porqué había tenido que regresar aquí? ¿Porqué tenía que volver a pasar por esto? ¿Qué más necesitaba para poder seguir adelante? Para siempre.

Me ovillé intentando arrancarme del pecho el corazón, sentía los temblores de mi llanto sacudiendo todo mi cuerpo. Por favor qué se detenga.

-Bella?.- escuché una voz a lo lejos.- Dio Santo, B!.- gritaron más cerca de mí.- Por favor háblame.-

Sentí unas tibias manos a mi alrededor, mi cuerpo estaba caliente en comparación con las manos, mis oídos zumbaban, parecía estar en una realidad alterna, sentí la cama hundirse a mi costado, cuando me sentí rodeada por algo duro, mi cabeza descansó en algo fresco y rigído.

El aroma a menta cerca de mi nariz, algo frío chocando en mi sien.

-Lo lamento tanto.- murmuraron.- Por favor, Bella, por favor.- sentía una leve caricia en mi cabello, mi cuerpo rodeado casi por completo mientras yo permanecía en un ovillo contra algo rígido y fresco.

Mi pecho ardía, mis manos que cansadas y adoloradas de rasgar mi pecho se habían detenido y unido sobre él, el temblor del llanto aún estaba presente, pero mi cabeza había dejado de doler.

Sentí un leve movimiento, de adelante hacia atrás, acomodé mi cabeza un poco más, pues la posición hacía que me doliese el cuello, cuando escuché el rápido golpeteo de un corazón, me quedé ahí intentando acompasar mis temblores a ese ritmo, no sentía nada más que ese sordo sonido en mi cabeza, mi pecho ahora se sentía vacío, y me permití perderme en el movimiento constante de adelante y hacia atrás.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

-Es normal qué este un poco débil, tiene algunos días sin comer.- escuché una voz a la distancia.- con esto se repondrá pero por ahora si siente hambre es mejor empezar con dieta líquida.- murmuró.

-Gracias por venir.- se escuchó un murmullo en respuesta.

Me removí un poco y deje de escuchar sonido alguno. Sentía mi cabeza dolorida, la mayor parte de mi cuerpo se sentía de esa manera, mi pecho parecía haber desaparecido de mí. Quería abrir los ojos, pero no podía, la pesadez era tanta que solo atinaba a hacer un leve intento para después rendirme.

En ocasiones sentía un leve cosquilleo en mi mejilla, mis labios húmedos, parecían ser mojados con algún líquido pues lo sentía escurrir por mi barbilla.

No sentía más que el suave y mullido edredón sobre mí y la cálidez de la cama en contacto con mi cuerpo, sabía que debía despertar.

-No, ella está bien, sí.- dijo una voz rasposa, parecía molesta.- supongo que la misma noche, no lo sé.- se escuchaba en alguna parte cerca de mí pero era difícil entender del todo lo que decía, parecía cada vez más molesta. Un suspiro.

-Sí es lo qué deseas, pero ella ahora está bien.- dijo tajante.- aún no, pero lo hará.- sentenció.

Intenté de nuevo abrir los ojos, sentí por un breve momento el amago de mis párpados de ceder ante la orden, pero tan pronto como mis ojos se abrieron una milésima un rayo de luz me hizo volver a cerrarlos, sentí mi mano moverse para protegerme, pero se sentía demasiado pesada, me escocía en una parte de la muñeca y mis dedos se sentían entumecidos.

-Debo irme.- dijeron de pronto.

Al parecer había logrado levantar la cabeza, pues al escuchar esa voz, me deje caer de nuevo en la mullida almohada, gemí un poco por la pesadez y el dolor.

-¿Bella?.- dijeron a mi costado

Me giré aún sobre la almohada y lo único que atine a ver fue una sombra y más luz colarse por una gran ventana.

-Gracias a Dios.- dijo aliviado.- oh, lo lamento.- dijo de pronto para ponerse de pie y caminar a la ventana.

Mi mano no lograba proteger del todo mis ojos, los cuales me ardían entre más trataba de obligarlos a enfocar y poder ver a quién estaba conmigo. Era demasiado fatigante mantener los ojos abiertos, necesitaba sentarme, lo sabía, pero no sentía mis extremidades, una parte de mí en realidad no se quería mover.

La luz desapareció de la habitación permitiendo que mi vista se enfocará un poco, aun sentía los ojos doloridos por el esfuerzo, ¿cómo demonios había llegado a esto?

-Me alegro mucho que estés despierta.- dijo aún de espaldas, se me hacía ligeramente familiar el tono de voz, pero mi cerebro parecía colapsar intentando descubrir de dónde y a quién atribuirle esa voz.- Yo, lo lamento tanto.- dijo para girarse.

Me quedé de piedra, mi primera reacción fue alejarme, hacerme hacía atrás, pero algo en mi mano me hizo darme cuenta que no era la mejor idea, miré a mi regazo, suaves sábanas me cubrían, mi mano derecha parecía estar conectada a algo, seguí la delgada manguera que parecía salir de mi mano y vi algo colgando en el aire, me recordó demasiado a un Hospital, me giré de pronto observando la habitación entera. No se veía para nada como un Hospital y sin duda esa habitación no era más del Hotel en el que me hospedaba.

Me giré de nuevo a encararlo, se había acercado un poco pero seguía dándome mi espacio, su rostro estaba ensombrecido, su ceño fruncido, una ligera barba cubría su níveo rostro, leves ojeras debajo de sus ojos y las manos estaban en sus bolsillos.

-Dón..— intenté decir, pero mi voz se rompió un poco. Carraspeé para humedecer mi garganta, sentía mi boca seca y amarga.- ¿Dónde éstamos? ¿Qué haces aquí?- demandé.

Era la última persona que deseaba ver, en este momento, y mucho menos deseaba que me viera en el deplorable estado en el que me encontraba. Seguramente mi cabello era un nido olvidado, mis ojos hinchados y mi rostro marchito. Suspiré.

-Por favor.- habló, haciendo que volviese a enfocar la vista en el.- intenta calmarte un poco, aún estás débil. Si tienes hambre solo dilo, es lo que más importa.- dijo llevando una de sus manos a su cabello,-intentaba no mirarme más allá de lo debido.- te explicaré todo.

-¿Porqué me trajiste aquí? ¿Dónde estoy?.- demandé.

Suspiró, paso de nuevo sus largos dedos entre su cabello y jaló la silla frente a mí, alejándola de la cama, se sentó suspirando y me miró a los ojos.

-Ha pasado casi una semana, B.- dijo contrariado.- Esa noche, qué te dejé en el Hotel ambos estábamos muy mal.- dijo. No pude evitar soltar un bufido, el solo me miró y sostuvo mi mirada por al menos unos segundos.- No quería dejarte así, pero sabía que no podía acercarme a ti en ese momento, sin embargo al día siguiente regresando de trabajar, pase a buscarte, la recepcionista me dijo que no habías salido de la habitación y me permitió subir, cuando llegué ahí no sabía si tocar o irme, no se escuchaba nada dentro de la habitación.- puso una de sus manos en su rodilla y empezó a subir y bajarla por su muslo, como infundiéndose ánimo.- cuando me decidí tocar nadie respondió, estuve al menos dos horas tocando, pero no hubo respuesta, los días siguientes fue lo mismo.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.- Esperaba que al menos pudiese escucharte, o qué me gritarás, pero nunca hubo respuesta, hasta hace dos días, cuando pasé de nuevo está vez un poco más tarde de lo habitual, me habían dicho que no habías salido en días, que no te habían visto y que la habitación tenía seguro, y no podían entrar ni siquiera los de limpieza por políticas del Hotel.- bufó.- subí para intentar que me escucharás, o qué me gritaras, subí a enfrentar la rabia de tu parte, algo, pero cuando llegué a tu puerta lo que escuché esta vez fue un grito, algo que me heló la sangre y no se detenía, pensé lo peor.- dijo sus ojos oscuros y su ceño fruncido.- Intenté abrir pero como dijeron tenía seguro, empujé la puerta, pues los gritos y sollozos no cesaban, no sabía que pasaba, quería.- se detuvo.- Necesitaba saber que estabas bien.- sentenció.

Sentí mis mejillas calentarse, vagamente recordaba el momento, fue cuando Garret me llamó. Mi amigo, no me había dado respuesta alguna, pero eso no venía al caso ahora, el saber qué Edward me había visto sollozando, que era él quien me sostuvo hasta que perdí la consciencia y me había visto así, tan mal, era algo que me hacia sentir demasiado vulnerable en su presencia, y había jurado no volver a permitir eso. Sin embargo podía confirmar que tenía razón, mi garganta ardía, mi cabeza pesaba toneladas y solo quería que todo ese dolor pasara.

-Necesito.- carraspeé.- abracé mi garganta con mi mano libre y trate de aclarar mi voz, eliminar ese ardor. Edward me veía intentando hacer algo, hasta que encontró mis ojos, sostuvo mi mirada por un momento, se levanto casi tan rápido como un parpadeo y lo siguiente que sentí fue su cuerpo a mi costado.

-Bebe esto.- dijo tendiéndome un vaso, la frialdad del cristal en mi boca se sentía como el cielo, pero fue mejor la sensación de frescura que sentí llenar mi garganta cuando inclinó un poco más el vaso, me aferré a ese pequeño objeto de cristal, sentí como me empujaba para poder acomodarse detrás de mí, dando a mi cuerpo el ángulo que necesitaba para continuar debiendo. Cuando sentí el final del liquído, lo mire suplicante y procedió a llenarlo rápidamente, para poder beber más.

Tomé la mitad del contenido, sintiendo mi estómago saciado, demasiado para ser solo agua, empujé el vaso hacia el y el lo dejó en la pequeña mesa detrás de sí. Me enfoqué en la habitación, me moví a un costado para acostarme de nuevo. Era una habitación amplia, el gran ventanal ahora estaba oculto por las gruesas cortinas, dejando ver pequeños y delgados destellos de luz a otra vez, como un halo, frente a mí había una puerta, supuse que podía ser el baño, a mi costado estaban dos mesas de noche de madera barnizada en negro, lámparas de luz fría y un cuadro gigante colgaba frente a mí, sobre un pequeño librero con gavetas, seguramente el espacio que se abría en la pared frente al ventanal daba a la sala o algo más de la habitación. Suspiré.

La atmósfera era cálida, el silencio no era incómodo, escuché como la silla era arrastrada un poco por el suelo y me moví para acomodar las almohadas y poder sentarme. Sentí sus manos sobre las mías mientras el hacía eso por mí. Una vez me pude sentar derecha, le agradecí y me concentré mirando a mis manos unidas en mi regazo. ¿Qué podía decirle?

Observe mis dedos y vi ligeras marcas en el pulgar e índice de mi mano izquierda, intenté recordar hasta que los recuerdos de mi mano apretando mi móvil y después lanzarlo contra la pared me alcanzaron.

Garret.

-¿Perdón?.- lo escuché murmurar, me giré a encararlo y comprendí que mi expresión no debía ser buena.- ¿Qué sucede?.- pregunto acercándose un poco pero sin moverse de la silla.

-G-Garret.- dije resuelta.- Necesito hablarle.- dije sintiendo mi pecho acongojado. La expresión en su mirada cambio, se puso dura, apesadumbrada.

-El inglés.- concluyó, a lo cuál yo asentí.- Llamó todo este tiempo al Hotel, después de que te desmayaras y te trajera aquí, fui por tus pertenencias ayer y me dieron el recado, me dijo la recepcionista que viene para acá, ella le comentó lo que había pasado, que había ido por ti y que ahora no sabían dónde estabas, pero le dio mi número.- Fruncí el sueño. El suspiró y pasó sus manos por el cabello, apenado, sin mirarme, concentrado en la unión y el jugueteo de su s dedos en el aire continuó.- Cuando no tenía respuesta de ti, deje mis datos a la señorita con la petición de que si te veía salir o cancelar la estadía me marcará lo más rápido posible.

Asentí.

-Garret.- dije de nuevo. Escuché como se removía.- ¿Hablaste con él? ¿Sabe dónde estoy?.- pregunté.

Suspiró, se reclinó en la silla y sin mirarme siguió hablando.

-El me contactó.- sentenció. Su tono de voz era duro, serio. Puso sus dedos sobre sus párpados cerrados, recargo su cuerpo en la silla en la que se encontraba. Suspirando de nuevo se puso de pie con brusquedad y camino hacia el pequeño librero frente a mí.- Me dijo que necesitaba hablar contigo, le explique la situación, lo que me había dicho el médico. Él no me creyó.- dijo metiendo su mano en uno de sus bolsillos, sacó su móvil y jugueteó con el un poco.- le envié una copia de la parte médica y después solo envió un texto.- continuó. Se giró a mirarme y me tendió el sofisticado aparato.

 _Más vale que ella este bien. Voy para allá, iré por ella._

 _Garret._

Tomando el móvil en mis manos temblorosas me permití sonreír, mi amigo seguramente estaba muy preocupado, me hacía sentir mal el no poder hablarle, pero el saber que venía para acá me llenaba el corazón.

Observé un poco más la pantalla, iba a preguntar cuándo había enviado esto, cuando un leve golpe en la puerta seguido de un golpe sordo se escuchó del otro lado de la habitación.

-señor, debo anunciarlo. El joven esta ocupado.- dijo una voz femenina frenética.

-Claro qué está ocupado, el sabe que venía.- dijo una voz que reconocería en cualquier parte.- Regrese a lo suyo.- bramó.

Estaba por gritar su nombre cuando la conocida y alta figura de mi amigo entraba como una tormenta a la habitación, miró a todos lados, primero detuvo su mirada en Edward, para después intentar acercarse a él decidido, dejé caer el móvil en mis manos al imaginar que podía abalanzarse sin pensar hacía él. Este movimiento desvió la mirada de Garret, hasta enfocarla en mí, su rostro paso del asombró a la pesadumbre del reconocimiento en milisegundos. Olvidando a Edward enfrente de él corrió a acercarse a mí.

Sentí el peso de su cuerpo en la cama, para después sentir su calor rodearme en un abrazo.

-Bella.- susurró.- Dios mío, ha sido tan angustiante.- se alejó de mí para observar mi rostro, con mi cabeza detenida entre sus manos, me permití sentir de nuevo esa sensación de calma que desde que lo había conocido me transmitía.- Estas irreconocible, mi vida.- dijo cariñoso, apretando mi cabeza en su pecho.- Lo lamento tanto, oh cariño.- sollozó.

Me permití abrazarlo con fuerza sintiendo las lágrimas caer en mis mejillas, el beso el tope de mi cabeza y me sostuvo.

-Yo lo lamento, debí llamarte, decirte todo.- sollocé.- Perdonáme.- me aferré a su cuerpo.

Se empujó a si mismo más cerca de mí para sostenerme. Bajo sus manos a mi espalda cubierta por una fina bata y sobó mi espalda dándome calma de arriba hacia abajo.

-Bella, yo.- dijo alejándose de mí.- Había dolor en su mirada, pena, miedo. Fruncí el seño.

Acaricié su rostro limpiando las lágrimas que se había escapado, el tomo mi mano entre las suyas y beso el interior de mi palma en repetidas ocasiones.

-Cariño, ha pasado algo.- dijo al borde de las lágrimas.- perdona que te haga esto, yo.- se interrumpió.- me has contado lo que ha pasado por teléfono y me preocupe, pero quería decir que, Bella.- su voz se rompió.

-¿Qué pasa?.- pregunté aferrándome a su mano.- Por favor, dilo.- exigí.

-Se trata de Charlie.- murmuró. Mi cuerpo se puso tenso, iba a exigirle más información que me dijera de una vez por todas lo que pasaba, que sucedía con mi padre, ¿qué podía ser tan grave? cuando esas palabras salieron de su boca.- Falleció, Bella. Charlie tuvo un accidente con el helicóptero, está muerto.- sollozó.

Mi mundo se detuvo por completo. Sentí mis mejillas mojadas, mi pecho arder, todo a mi alrededor ardía, me estaba sofocando. Atiné a levantar la vista del rostro lleno de lágrimas de Garret y solo me pude encontrar con esos ojos verdes, profundos, sorprendidos, preocupados.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

-Necesitas comer.- escuché su voz del otro lado de la habitación.

Negué con la cabeza.

Garret afianzó su agarre en mi cintura y frotó mi brazo suavemente mientras yo apretaba más su chaqueta húmeda con mis lágrimas.

Sentí mis labios secos, los ojos me ardían, seguramente estaban hinchados, mi nariz estaba tapada, no podía respirar bien, sentía que si tomaba una inhalación profunda mi pecho se partiría, respiraba por cortos periodos, poco aire, nublando mi martillean cabeza.

El rostro de mi padre no dejaba de reproducirse en mi cabeza, estaba mareada, sentía que podía perder el sentido en cualquier momento, mi cuerpo estaba entumido, mis piernas eran ajenas a mí, solo sentía el fuerte agarre de mis dedos en la chaqueta de Garret y como mi pesada cabeza descansaba en su hombro.

-Tiene razón, cariño.- murmuró mi amigo.- Esto no es sano, ya estabas muy débil, debes comer algo.- dijo acariciando delicadamente mi mejilla.- Sé lo que sientes, tu cabeza ahora esta a mil por hora, lo entiendo.- dijo mientras tomaba delicadamente mi rostro en sus manos.- Debes sobreponerte, haré lo que decidas, pero ya no hay nada más que hacer.- sentenció.

Sentí mis ojos volver a inundarse con lágrimas, el rostro de mi mejor amigo desapareció detrás de toda el agua, un sollozo escapo de mí y sólo atiné a sentir sus labios sobre los míos.

Brusco, como tantas veces atrás lo había hecho, el estaba casado y lo sabíamos, amaba a su esposa, sin embargo desde que nos habíamos conocido nos habíamos dado cuenta que si todo hubiese sido diferente tal vez él y yo podríamos estar juntos, nunca intentamos nada más allá de tres besos a lo largo de nuestra vida, uno, cuando Kate le había anunciado la muerte de su madre, el había estado tan perdido en aquel entonces, el segundo cuando se enteró de todo lo que había pasado con Edward, y el tercero era ahora. Sus labios se apretaron a los míos, mis brazos se aferraron a su cuello, pero sentí que esa calma, estupor y desconcierto por lo cuál recurríamos a esto ya no estaba ahí, ansiaba el contacto, el calor, pero no había nada, solo la presión de su boca y el horrible dolor en mi pecho.

Sollocé y me perdí en su cuello, sentí como el temblaba un poco y sin dejar de acariciar mi espalda acercó su boca a mi oído.

-Ha sido el último, pequeña.- murmuró. Asentí desconsolada con mi rostro perdido en su pecho.- Te dije que un día sentirías lo que yo siento por Kate, ha llegado tu momento, B.- me apretó más.- Intenta comer un poco.- sentenció.

Se alejó de mí, me ayudo a acomodarme en la cama y se sentó a mi lado en la silla en la que momentos antes en el día había estado Edward. Mi cabeza reaccionó y me giré velozmente a dónde había supuesto que estaba por la distancia de su voz, todo fue un borrón, hasta que vi el fuego en esa verde mirada, a un costado mío, se acercó y sentí el peso de algo duro sobre mis piernas. Traía una pequeña charola especial para la cama con alguna sopa, una gelatina, dos pastillas y un vaso con agua.

-Si me disculpan un momento, debo marcar a Kate.- dijo Garret limpiándose el rostro y saliendo de la habitación. Asentí y comencé a limpiarme con el dorso de la mano, pero sentía que me estaba batiendo más.

Edward me detuvo, sintiendo el frío de su tacto en mi piel, me miró a los ojos, sus ojos anclados en los míos, sentí la vergüenza caer sobre mí, el dolor de mi pecho invadirme de nuevo y deseé gritar, ocultarme de su mirada.

-No tienes que decir nada.- susurró.- Tomó mi rostro en su mano y delicadamente comenzó a limpiarme con pequeños y suaves toques las lágrimas. Eran tan suaves sus movimientos que no hubiese creído que los hacía de no ser por qué lo estaba viendo.

-Edward.- murmuré.

Me silenció, mientras limpiaba mi boca.

-Ahora entiendo todo.- dijo bajando su mirada.- No hay nada que explicar, Bella, lo veo.- murmuró.- Lamento mucho lo de tu padre, si lo deseas, puedo hacer lo que necesites para ir a verlo.- torció un poco el gesto.- Solo dilo y lo tendrás.- concluyó.- Por favor come, te dejaré sola un momento.- dijo cambiando un poco su semblante, intentando sonreír pero no llegó la mueca a sus ojos.

Sentí como si se estuviese despidiendo, mi ahora muerto corazón dio un brinco.

-Quedáte.- murmuré.- Por favor.- dije bajando la mirada a los cubiertos a un costado del tazón de la sopa.

No escuché ningún ruido, pensando que seguramente se había ido alcé la vista, para encontrarme con su mirada. Lentamente suspiró y acercó la pequeña silla que no había notado al fondo de la habitación y la acomodo a un costado, más cerca de la cama como pudo.

-Come.-ordenó.

Asentí, tomé la cuchara y jugueteé un poco con la comida, hasta finalmente llevarme un poco a la boca, sentí el delicioso sabor, la temperatura cálida de la sopa en mi garganta y como ese bocado rebotaba en el fondo de mi estomago encendiendo el hambre que no había notado hasta ahora. Sentí la necesidad de acabarlo todo de un bocado.

-Despacio.- murmuró. Lo miré y parecía divertido, me invitó a continuar y así lo hice.

Tomándome mi tiempo comí todo lo que había en la charola, la sopa estaba deliciosa, la gelatina era de fresa y había tomado las dos pastillas para los nervios que Edward había dicho el médico había recomendado. Me sentía satisfecha, como en alguna clase de burbuja, mi cuerpo seguía entumido mis ojos ardían demasiado y una parte de mi cerebro sabía que en cuanto la sensación de llenar de la comida pasara, el vació iba a volver. Suspiré.

-Garret sigue al teléfono, creo que habla con tu madre.- torció el gesto. Edward había ido a dejar la charola a la cocina, y había vuelto con una pequeña jarra de un liquido ámbar, la deposito en la mesa de noche y sirviendo un poco en un vaso y ofreciéndomelo había retomado su lugar en la silla a mi costado.- Es un poco de electrolitos, bebélo, te ayudará.- comentó ante mi mirada interrogante.

Apreté el agarre en el vaso de cristal observando el líquido y me lleve el vaso a la boca, el sabor era diferente, bebí un sorbo y volví a depositarlo en mi regazo. Me sentía nerviosa, el estaba distante, como en otro mundo, o quizá la distante era yo. Suspiré.

-Garret.- murmuré, acaricié con mi dedo indice el borde del vaso, sintiendo la frialdad del material.- Ese beso.- dije mirándolo a los ojos.

-No necesitas explicarte.- me interrumpió.

-Yo quiero.- dije decidida. Sentí el rubor inundar mis mejillas y mirándolo a él y en ocasiones al vaso continué.- Nosotros solo somos amigos, él esta casado con una adorable mujer de nombre Kate, es una mujer hermosa y muy amable.- dije con cariño.- él y yo nos conocimos hace tiempo, hemos sido amigos desde entonces, él sabe todo de mí, como yo de él, ese beso.- dije perdiendo mi vista en la ventana aún cerrada.- Solo ha sucedido tres veces en nuestra vida, y es más un método de distracción hacia nuestras propias emociones, normalmente yo sentía paz y silencio, distracción, pero hoy.- suspiré recordando la sensación.- Hoy me sentí incomoda, sentía sus labios sobre los míos, pero era como si tuviesen que trazar un camino ya hecho y no haberlo logrado.

Lo miré a los ojos, su mirada era dulce, comprensiva, cálida.

Sentí mi pecho sofocar a mi corazón, mi interior se volvió suave y algo en mi encajó, la incomodidad entre Garret y yo había sido porqué sentía que había traicionado a Edward, le había dicho esa noche en la playa que no sentía más por él pero aquí viéndolo de frente sabía que había sido todo una mentira, para ocultar lo mucho que me había dolido pensar que él solo planeaba usarme una vez más.

Ahora que Edward había vuelto a mi vida, deseaba descubrir si este sería nuestro momento, ese que tiempo atrás por culpa de ambos se había desperdiciado, necesitaba estar segura de poder empezar de nuevo, pero antes debía hacer algo más. Debía despedirme de mi padre.

Para poder volver y descubrir si esto, nosotros teníamos un destino que confirmar o sólo dejarlo como un ciclo terminado.

-Tengo que irme.- murmuré. Su mirada cambió, su seño se frunció ligeramente, hasta que algo en su cabeza encajó y asintió.

-Le avisaré a Garret.- dijo serio poniéndose de pie, como si le costará dejar la habitación y saliendo a encontrar a mi amigo.- Volveré para ayudarte a empacar.- murmuró.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

 _-La vida no es fácil, Bella.- dijo suspirando.- En ocasiones sueños de años de construcción se derrumban frente a tus ojos una mañana cálida de Abril.- Sonrió sardónico._

 _-No quiero que te vayas…- murmuré sintiendo mis mejillas mojarse.- Me voy contigo.- dije convencida._

 _Sonrió, mirándome con todo el amor que podía en sus ojos, acarició mi mejilla y beso mi frente. Apretó sus brazos en mi cuerpo y me sostuvo, aunque según su peso parecía más cómo qué yo lo sostenía a él._

 _-No puedes dejar sola a tu madre, ella te ama.- susurró.- Necesito que te quedes con ella, que hagas lo que yo no podré hacer más.- dijo sujetando mi rostro y anclando nuestra mirada.- Perdonáme cariño.- me besó, por lo qué sentía una última vez._

 _-Papá.- dije intentando bajarme de la encimera. Mi madre decía que era peligroso subir, por lo que solo sucedía cuando ella o mi papá me ayudaban, pero después me cargaban hasta el suelo y besaban mi frente._

 _No podía bajar._

 _Mi corazón martilleaba como nunca, no podía tardarme, había algo que le tenía que preguntar a papá, ¿por qué se iba? ¿por qué no me había ayudado a bajar?.- Papá, por favor.- dije removiendo mi cuerpo para deslizarme por la encimera, estaba muy alto, necesitaba ayuda._

 _No yo podía hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo._

 _Sentí mi cuerpo flotar un breve momento y luego el dolor en mis rodillas, mis manos, mi cadera. Grité, sentí mi corazoncito romperse y me sentía sola, mi cuerpo me dolía ¿porqué papá no vino a ayudarme?_

 _-PAPÁ!.- grité con todas mis fuerzas, sentí mi garganta lastimarse, y el dolor en mis rodillas aumentar. Los sollozos no me dejaban moverme, no veía nada, mis ojos no dejaban de mojar. La palabra "papá" salía de mi boca hasta convertirse en una sola letra, profunda, desde mi corazón._

 _-Dios Santo, cariño.- sentí como me levantaban y me apretaban en un cálido abrazo, pero yo ya estaba más allá del llanto.- Calmate, por favor.- susurró esa voz tan cálida que conocía de siempre, parecía a punto de llorar._

 _Me acunó en su pecho mientras me balanceaba en el aire, haciendo leves sonidos para calmarme mientras frotaba mi espalda._

 _-Todo va a estar bien, mi amor.- murmuró mientras tarareaba.- Lo prometo. Sentí como besaba mi cabeza y los temblores de mi llanto comenzar a aparecer._

 _-Quiero a mi papá.- murmuré entre hipidos. Ella me separó un poco para mirar mis ojos, y vi como algunas lágrimas caían de los suyos.- quiero a mi papá, mami.- murmuré.- Tráelo de vuelta.- sollocé._

 _-Shh.- beso mi cabeza.- Pronto todo pasará, bebé. Yo estoy aquí.- sentenció y volvió a acomodar mi cabeza en su cuello. No sabía si los temblores eran míos o de ella, sólo entendí que todo parecía vacío ahora, tenía miedo, como nunca antes._

_ [Fin Flashback]_

Abracé mi cuerpo con mis brazos, sentía el murmullo de mi madre a mi costado, rezando, Garret hablaba por teléfono frente a mí con Kate recargada en su hombro mientras abrazaba a mi sobrino dormido sobre sus piernas.

Los edificios se perdían en la ventana, estaba lloviendo, pequeñas gotas trazaban caminos nuevos, incluso cuando pensaba que las siguientes seguirían el camino ya marcado, había un punto en el que comenzaban uno nuevo.

Ironías.

Ahora Charlie estaba muerto, y yo con mi familia de camino al cementerio para darle el último adiós.

Cuando Garret había terminado de hablar por teléfono le habían informado que iban a conservar el cadáver para que pudiéramos llegar, mi madre ya se encontraba de camino, yo emprendí el viaje después de dejar a Edward depositar un beso en mi frente y despedirse por el ventanal del aeropuerto.

Garret no había dicho una palabra, se había despedido de Edward educadamente pero sin darle importancia, sabía que después de esto debía muchas explicaciones. No le di importancia, solo necesitaba aterrizar.

El golpe de la realidad me paralizó cuando entramos a la fría habitación dónde un féretro gris cobalto se encontraba rodeado de veladoras y flores blancas en todos los tamaños posibles de arreglos. Ahí estaba mi padre, ahí lo vería por última vez.

Mi abuela paterna alzó la vista y me sonrió, como una desconocida, habló al oído de mi tía Sue y luego frunció el seño, hacía mucho tiempo que la demencia la había alcanzado. Según me habían comentado, estaba ahí, pero ya había olvidado que era por la muerte de su primer hijo. No intenté acercarme, no quería que batallara más intentando recordar quien era yo y qué era lo que hacía ahí.

Mis padres se habían separado cuando yo tenía pocos años de nacida, Charlie se había ido de casa, después de una temporada repleta en discusiones, la última vez qué lo había visto y conversado con el personalmente era en la pequeña cena de mi graduación, cuando mi abuela materna falleció el había mandado muchas flores, hizo una video llamada y converso más tiempo que nunca con mi madre, me había dicho que pronto iba a viajar cuando estuviésemos instaladas, pero nunca paso.

El había dedicado toda su vida a su trabajo, desde que nuestros caminos se habían separado, mantenía contacto conmigo, claro, pero eran breves llamadas por teléfono, mensajes de texto ocasionales, regalos costosos en mi cumpleaños o un ramo de rosas rojas cada cumpleaños de mi mamá. A mi hermana le enviaba obsequios cada eventualidad, en su cumpleaños, y en ocasiones para mi sobrino igual.

Cuando había comenzado a trabajar me había marcado para cenar conmigo, se encontraba de viaje en Canadá y quería verme, accedí, me vestí lo mejor posible, me conduje al restaurant acogedor y privado en el centro de la ciudad y me senté en la mesa reservada a su nombre, había pasado un tiempo, en el qué estaba segura no iba a llegar, hasta que lo vi aparecer entre la gente, abriéndose paso en el angosto camino entre las mesas, se acercó, me abrazó y me sostuvo por lo que pareció una eternidad. Sentí mi cuerpo cálido y esponjoso, como si de nuevo tuviese 4 años, acabase de caerme y él había corrido a ayudarme.

La ocasión no duró mucho, al momento de ordenar recibió una llamada y disculpándose dijo que tenía que irse.

Suspiré y pedí solo un postre para llevar, lo acompañé a la puerta y me despedí, viendo como el caminaba en la dirección contraria a mí, como todo este tiempo.

Había pasado esa noche en mi habitación, contemplando videos de viajes en familia, fotografías de mis padres, de todos juntos, me había quedado dormida después de llorar desconsoladamente y una botella de vino.

Después de todo era mi padre, tenía vagos recuerdos de él caminando conmigo, enseñándome a andar en mis primeros patines, sosteniendo mi bicicleta para que pudiera empezar a practicar sin las rueditas, cada noche, se acercaba a mi cama mientras me abrazaba para que no tuviese miedo a la oscuridad, cantaba para mí, canciones de su adolescencia, en ocasiones eran canciones de cuna, melodías que hasta ahora llevo en el fondo de mi corazón, ya casi no recuerdo su voz, y una parte de mí sintió miedo, como esa vez que se fue, miedo de no poder recordarlo.

Escuché los sollozos de mi madre detrás de mí, su rostro estaba hundido en lágrimas, cada mirada que absorbía cada detalle, derramaba tres lágrimas más, mi hermana había vuelto, aparecido a su lado para sostenerla, yo no me sentía capaz de hacer eso. No me sentía capaz de nada más allá que dejar que los recuerdos de mi infancia breve a su lado inundarán mi cabeza.

Sentí mi pecho contraerse, solté un lastimero sollozó que alertó a mi familia, pero me contuve, puse mi mano en mi boca y solo dejé que las lágrimas nublaran mi vista, perdida entre las luces de las velas, la iluminación y el borroso féretro cobalto frente a mí, me acerqué a depositar un ligero beso en frente, sintiendo el frío cuerpo bajo mis labios, no podías más.

Necesitaba salir de ahí, sentía mi corazón sofocado, me faltaba el aire, mi cabeza parecía perderse en leves torbellinos.

El sentimiento de perdida que había tenido conmigo regresó, más fuerte que nunca y con la esperanza rota de algún día recuperar ese tiempo perdido.

Me separé de la caja, me moví sin molestar a mi madre, sin atreverme a ver a nadie a los ojos, me encaminé a la salida de la habitación y encontré una salida de emergencia, daba a una pequeña terraza, parecía que la lluvia había menguado, charcos esparcidos por el suelo eran la prueba de la lluvia torrencial, trata de respirar, necesitaba aire como fuera posible, escuché el ruido d ella puerta al azotarse por el viento y me sobresalte, quedándome en un pequeño momento de estupor, mi llanto se había detenido con el susto, pero la desesperación en mi pecho no menguaba.

Está era la última vez que vería a mi papá, sin palabras, sin observar sus ojos, había sentido el frío cuerpo del hombre que tantas noches me había dado su cálido amor ahora extinguirse. No podía creer qué todo esto estuviese pasando.

No sabía que hacer, observé mis manos, tan parecidas a las de él, intenté recordar, borrar está sensación de perdida, las lágrimas comenzaron a aparecer de nuevo, lentamente, cómo si me costase llorar ya, cada gota que no se deslizaba por mi rostro, sólo chocaba contra las palmas de mi manos, sentí un ligero mareo y un escozor en mis rodillas, había caído al suelo. Me sujete al frío piso, sintiendo el cemento mojado en mi piel, el frío del piso compitiendo con mi propia temperatura.

Busqué a tientas aceptar mi mejilla caliente en el concreto, cerré los ojos, detenida por un breve segundo en qué mi mente cooperó y no pensó nada, solo existía, los temblores habían menguado pero mi cuerpo seguía adolorido. No sé con seguridad cuanto tiempo pasé ahí, me permití escuchar los murmullos del viento, el frío aire calando mi cuerpo, pero no me lastimaba, era liberador. Los sonidos de las calles, las personas que seguían su vida mientras yo estaba aquí, detenida, perdida, sollozando.

Escuché un golpe sordo, murmullos acercándose al pasillo, abrí los ojos y estaba más oscuro, me permití comenzar a moverme para intentar incorporarme, sentí mi cuerpo entumecido, el anterior estupor seguí ahí, no permitía ningún pensamiento, me concentraba en las acciones, en como mi cerebro parecía enviar las órdenes a mi cuerpo, insensible, objetivo.

No siendo participe del tiempo me encontraba de vuelta en la habitación, la familia se encontraba saliendo, mi madre me vio y quiso acercarse a mí, quién hasta ese momento me había dado cuenta que tenía mi abdomen sujeto en mis brazos, mi hermana a su lado la distrajo y la encaminó por el ascensor.

Las personas salían, seguramente amigos de mi padre, muchos se acercaban a mí murmurando, solo escuchaba leves "lo lamento", "cuentas con nosotros", pero después de las mismas frases decidí dejar de escuchar, me concentré en la caja cerrada que ahora era llevada por dos hombres, tal vez de la funeraria, amigos, no lo sé.

Lo vi pasar frente a mí y entrar en un elevador a un costado de la salida de emergencia, los amigos y familiares bajaban por el sentido contrario, me perdí hasta que las puertas se cerraron y dejé de ver el féretro, quise alcanzarlo, detenerlos de que no se lo llevaran, pero solo escuchaba los sonidos del aparato bajando al lobby.

Sentí algo cálido en mis hombros, me giré a buscar el origen y vi a Garret, besó mi frente y me había colocado mi abrigo, frotaba mis brazos dándome calor, sentí ligeros empujones, parecía querer llevarme a algún lado, sujeté mi abrigo lentamente y dejé que me moviera, léventeme como empujando nos había metido en la gran caja de metal, con otras personas a nuestro alrededor, no lograba entender nada.

Parpadeé dos segundos y ya me encontraba dentro de un coche, Garret estaba a mi lado, no podía ver a nadie más, solitarias lágrimas caían por mis mejillas, el mundo a mi alrededor se movía, todos seguían adelante, yo no sentía nada más.

Habíamos llegado a un campo abierto, rejas enormes se abrieron ante nosotros, había pequeñas lapidas esparcidas de forma ordenada, capillas elaboradas de familias acomodadas destacaban en el segundo grupo, el coche se metió dentro un estrecho sendero, se detuvo y escuche como todos comenzaban a bajar del auto.

No había visto a mi madre en ningún momento, en el momento que Garret bajó, algo en mi lo detuvo, sujeté su mano desesperada, observé como todos comenzaban a acomodarse rodeando algo, observé como llegaba una pequeña camioneta, que lograba subir la colina en la que todos se habían reunido, había menos personas que en el edificio, abrieron la parte de atrás y vi la caja.

Todo encajó de repente, me giré rápidamente a observar a Garret, quién me veía triste, sentí su mano sobre la mía y dijo algo, qué no logré entender. Se movió hacía atrás tirando de mí, me resistí, no sentía mis piernas moverse, Garret volvió a tirar de mí y cuando me di cuenta estaba fuera del vehículo, sentí sus brazos rodearme y sostenerme con fuerza, me perdí en su abrazo y recargué mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Si deseas irte, entenderan.- susurró sin apartarse, acarició mis cabellos y mi espalda intentando calmarme.

No sabía que debía hacer, no quería dejar a Charlie, no así, quería despedirme de él, pero dentro de mí sabía que eso ya no iba a ser posible, no escucharía su voz, sus bromas poco graciosas, no escucharía ningún comentario sarcástico o vería la picardía en sus ojos.

No me había despedido de mi padre y eso nadie podía cambiarlo ya.

Me alejé de Garret, componiendo mi vestido, me di cuenta de leves raspaduras en en mis rodillas, me ocuparía más tarde. Me encaminé del brazo de mi amigo, temiendo lo que pudiese llegar a encontrar, nos acercamos hasta el borde de las personas, que rodeaban un hueco en la tierra, estábamos todos detenidos en una pequeña capilla de marfil, todos estaban acomodados de tal forma que dieran paso al féretro y las personas que ayudarían a cargarlo, lo colocaron en unas poleas y se retiraron un poco. Un sacerdote, dijo unas palabras, tiró restos de agua con una pequeña cuchara en el hueco abierto, sobre el féretro y sobre los asistentes, no veía nada más que el agujero, dijeron algunas palabras, escuché a mi tía Sue hablar y agradecer la presencia de todos, la miré a los ojos por breves segundos y me volví a perder en la caja.

Lentamente, tanto que parecían años pasar frente a mis ojos, observé como de apoco la caja se iba adentrando más en el hueco, mi madre no podía dejar de sollozar en alguna parte, algunas otras personas lloraban quedamente, otros se habían acercado a aventar algo de la tierra a un costado a su caja, yo solo lo vi bajar, recuerdos de su risa, aparecieron en mi mente, cuando disfrutaba del sol de la mañana los domingos, los desayunos que preparaba en ocasiones para nosotras en fin de semana, verlo reducir un puro mientras escuchaba música en su despacho, limpiar las peques estatuillas de caballos que había conseguido a lo largo del tiempo, había visto tantas veces su figura recorrer la cocina en la noche para subir un pedazo de pastel de chocolate y un vaso de leche, para los dos, decía que era nuestro secreto y qué más me valía dormir después de terminar, porqué si no mi madre nos iba a regañar.

Lágrimas gruesas se derramaron de mis ojos por lo que sentí la millonésima vez en el día, las personas empezaban a convertirse en un borrón, sentía que me llamaban, pero yo no dejaba de ver como cubrían el hueco de a poco con la tierra.

Coloraron los grandes adoquines de marfil cuando terminaron, acomodaron los arreglos y veladoras encima para acompañar, todos se habían ido hace tiempo, estaba sola en esa capilla, con mi mente en mis recuerdos y las lágrimas emborronando la tumba frente a mí.

Miré las letras, sentí mi cuerpo resbalarse al suelo y me permití acariciar las letras de su nombre, la leyenda que lo acompañaba, esperaba que donde sea que estuviese ahora pudiera verme, deseaba tanto escucharlo de nuevo.

Me abracé a la fría lapida en el piso y sentí los temblores atacar mi cuerpo, me sentía débil, desolada, solo deseaba poder sacar todo el dolor que había en mí, que todo terminara, que pudiese abrir los ojos y encontrarlo a él ahí.

Deseaba volver a verlo sonriéndome una vez más.

-De nuevo no te despediste papá.- sollocé mientras me perdía en el hueco de mi pecho.

 _-Así es la vida, Bella.- recordé mientras todo se tornaba negro._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

 _-Así es la vida, Bella. Todo se derrumba cuando menos te lo esperas.-_

Sentía que me ahogaba.

Oía el golpeteo de mi sangre corriendo a gran velocidad detrás de mis orejas, la voz sonaba cada vez más lejana, él había sonreído con amabilidad. Sentí mi cuerpo paralizado de mi cuello para abajo, de súbito sentía en mi garganta el acceso a náuseas.

Reinó la oscuridad durante mucho tiempo, hasta que sentí todo mi dolor aglomerado en mi garganta, me precipité a levantarme, tratando de contener las arcadas, busqué a como pude un baño, para sentir el frío mármol en mis pies y me dejé caer en la pequeña taza. Toda esa desesperación hacía vibrar mi pecho mientras recordaba los acontecimientos, todo había venido a mí de repente, sintiendo ascos, estaba depurando mi alma, y parecía no terminar más.

Me aferré al borde de la fría taza mientras lo poco que había en mi estómago era vaciado en su interior.

Mis piernas dolían, sentía mi cuerpo acalambrarse, hasta que dichos temblores comenzaron a ralentizarse, me detuve con la mejilla pegada al borde, sentí mi frente sudada, mi cuerpo demasiado débil mientras luchaba por no vómitar otra vez.

Pasaron largos minutos, con mi mente perdida en la sensación fría del suelo en mis piernas, mis manos doloridas de sujetar con tal fuerza el inodoro y la frialdad de dicho material aislar mi mente.

Intenté levantarme, mis extremidades temblaban, sentía las oleadas de dolor atravesarme con más fuerza que al comienzo, sentía como si fuera a desmayarme, pero al cabo de un tiempo sabía que no iba a perder la conciencia, me sujeté como pude, sintiendo cada parte de mi cuerpo doler por el contacto, me sujeté del lavabo a un costado y trate de incorporarme, estiré el brazo para alcanzar la llave, deseaba lavarme, mis ojos nublados en lágrimas finas no me permitían enfocar bien, no tenía idea dónde me encontraba, solo deseaba lavar la sensación de acidez y veneno en mi garganta.

Logré mojar mi mano un poco, enjuagarme la boca, los labios, estaba recargada en el lavabo y solo atinaba a vaciar el agua en menor cantidad entre mis labios, poco a poco sentí como el veneno y la acidez desaparecían de mi boca, me sentía mareada. Cerré la llave y desistí de la tarea, me deslice al suelo sintiendo el frío mármol de nuevo en contacto con mis rodillas, luego mis manos, y después mi mejilla, me quede depositaba en el suelo, con leves gotas escurriendo de mi boca a mi cuello, por mi rostro.

Cerré los ojos, me ardían, pero no sentía lágrimas ya, me permití no escuchar y solo me perdí en la oscuridad de mis párpados cerrados.

Escuchaba crujidos en el suelo, parecía el movimiento de una casa en acción, seguramente habían personas, tal vez solo las tuberías, no importaba, quería recuperar la fuerza en mis extremidades, cómo pude sentí el sudor en mi espalda, mi manos con esa sensación de humedad y las marcas ya secas del agua escurrir de mi boca. Intenté levantarme, sintiendo como mi cuerpo respondía, me logré estabilizar, dando tiempo a mis piernas, me apoyé en la barra metálica de las toallas y alcé la vista.

No me reconocí.

Tenía ojeras, marcas violáceas debajo de mis ojos, mis pupilas dilatadas, el iris sin brillo, mi piel estaba más pálida de la habitual, casi enferma, tenía puesto un delicado camisón azul, estaba empapado del pecho, seguramente de mis intentos de enjuagarme la boca.

Mi cabello no tenía brillo, esta todo revuelto, suspiré y me dediqué a quitar restos de agua de mi cuerpo, humedecí de nuevo mis manos y las pase por todo mi cuerpo, me deshice del camisón, sequé mi pecho, mi rostro, traté de humedecer mis ojos secos, pero era inútil, limpie mis brazos y mis piernas superficialmente, me deshice del camisón en mi mano y lo deposite en el pequeño espacio del lavabo, me terminé de secar y busqué lentamente por algo para cubrirme, observe de nuevo el espejo, detrás de la puerta colgaba una gruesa bata de bato blanca.

Suspiré y me envolví en ella, tenía frío, seguramente el mojarme de esta manera me provocaría algún resfriado pero no importo, me encaminé lentamente a la salida del baño, me recargué en la pequeña silla junto a lo que parecía una ventana, me estiré un poco para mover la gruesa cortina y me di cuenta.

Estábamos en la casa de campo de Charlie, jadeé y me permití contemplar el sol meterse en el horizonte, me dejé caer en la silla, apretando mis piernas a mi pecho, perdiéndome en los espacios que tocaba la luz, no quería pensar, no quería sentir, me concentré en mi respiración y en como la luz dejaba de cubrir el suelo, para colarse en las copas y tallos de los árboles, a lo lejos se veían coches en una y otra dirección, movimiento en la planta baja, pero mi vista estaba solo en los árboles.

-Te traje algo de comer.- me sobresalté, escuché la voz que me erizaba la piel, me giré tan rápido como pude solo vi su espalda inclinarse en la mesita de noche, parecía haber depositado algo, no era posible, seguramente estaba empezando a perder la consciencia, las palabras se repetían lentamente en mi cabeza mientras veía esa figura moverse, hasta que se giró.

Edward.

Estaba frente a mí, con un suéter fino de un color que no podía descifrar, pantalones de mezclilla oscura sujetos a sus caderas, sus manos enredadas en los bolsillos y su mirada dulce y cautelosa.

Me quedé observándolo, seguramente era una mala pasada de mi cerebro, él. ¿Cómo era posible qué estuviese aquí?

-Kate me llamó.- dijo contestando mi pregunta no formulada.- Creyó que sería buena idea que me vieras.- murmuró.- Puedo irme si te incomoda.- sentenció.

No pude dejar de mirarlo, absorbiendo cada detalle de la poca luz que se colaba por la ventana, como chocaba con su cabello desordenado, como hacía brillar sus ojos y resbalaba por su barbilla, para perderse en el cuello de su suéter.

Tal vez había tomado demasiado tiempo para observarlo, el dio un paso adelante, mirándome y no me moví, suspiró y comenzó a andar hacia la salida. No fui consciente de mis movimientos, hasta que sentí mi mano aferrarse a su muñeca, me encontraba de pie mirando nuestras manos, su cálida piel en contraste con mis fríos dedos.

Él se giró y se acercó a mí, mirándome a los ojos, con lo que parecían miles de preguntas en su mente, dejé que se acomodará frente a mí y tomé su mano entre las mías, acaricié sus dedos, los montículos de carne que se formaban en la flexión de su mano, la porción de muñeca que se dejaba ver debajo de su suéter, acaricié la tela del mismo, subiendo por sus brazos, me perdí en la sensación de su clavícula, delineé la forma de su cuello y su mandíbula, con cuidado, no quería que se colará entre mis dedos, acaricié la luz que se reflejaba en sus mejillas, el contorno de su nariz, sus ojos, los cuáles cerró ante mi tacto, anclé mis dedos en sus pestañas, para después ponerlas detrás de sus orejas, acariciando el nacimiento de su cabello, sus ojos se habían abierto para mí, deseosos, sentí el calor que emanaba su cuerpo, a milímetros del mío. Sentía su aliento en mi nariz, cuando me acerqué a acariciar su rostro con el mío, dejé un suave beso en la comisura de sus labios y delineé con más besos su barbilla.

Sus manos se anclaron a mi cintura, estrujando la piel entre sus dedos, sentía el ardor de mi cuerpo acompasado, acoplándose a la calidez del suyo, sentí sus manos en mis brazos, en mi espalda, mientras me perdía besando la esquina de su barbilla, baje a su cuello, cerca de su oreja, en ocasiones ayudándome de mi lengua para sentir el calor y el embriagador aroma de su piel.

Aferré mis manos en sus hombros, sin dejar lo que hacía, sentí sus manos en mis caderas empujarme firmemente hacia atrás, leves susurros salían de su pecho.

-Bella.- murmuró, sin darle tregua me acerqué a su labios para besarlos lentamente, el reacio al tiempo me devolvió el beso, subiendo sus manos a mi cuello para afianzar los movimientos, sentía su lengua perforar mi boca, su cálida cavidad contra la mía, aferré mis labios a sus labios cuando sentí la necesidad de volver a reclamar su cuello.

-Detente.- susurró con muy poca convicción.- reacia me detuve de besarlo y anclé sus ojos a los míos.- Debes descansar, comer algo.- dijo acariciando mi mejilla, poniendo un rebelde mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja.- Estás muy débil.

Sentía el calor emanar de nuestros cuerpos, sabía que tenía razón y lo que menos quería era perder de nuevo la conciencia, pero sentía la necesidad de él, quería abrazarlo con fuerza fundirnos en un solo ser, necesitaba su cercanía, su calidez.

-Por favor.- rogué. Mi voz salió entrecortada seguramente confundida con un quejido.- Te necesito.- murmuré acercándome a sus labios. Rocé ligeramente su boca con la mía y sentí como el afianzaba su agarre en mi cadera.

-Estoy aquí, lo juro.- prometió besando mi boca en fugaz caricia.- Debes descansar.-

Gemí.

Choqué mi cuerpo con el suyo y entonces note como su cuerpo lo delataba, en su menta estaba el descansar, hacerme comer algo, pero su cuerpo había reaccionado como yo a mi contacto, febrilmente daba indicios de que solo necesitaba un poco más de motivación.

Restregué mi cadera a la suya, aferrando mis manos al cuello de su suéter, me perdí en su hombro mientras sentía mi cuerpo frotarse contra el suyo, su pecho, duro a mi contacto, su cadera estrecha recibiendo mis embistes y la erección empezaba a ganar vida.

-B-Bella.- dijo con un murmullo entrecortado, aferrándose a mis caderas.- Detente.- dijo con voz ronca.

Un gemido se escapo de mi garganta en sus oídos al sentir como empujaba mi cuerpo firmemente pero mi ímpetu nos había hecho chocar de nuevo.

Sentí un gruñido emanar de su pecho, aferré mis manos a su cuello mientras me permitía volver a besar la esquina de su barbilla. Sentí el férreo agarre de sus manos en mis caderas y sus labios estamparse contra mi boca. Sonreí mentalmente.

Devorábamos nuestros labios cómo si no hubiese mañana, sus manos seguían aferradas a mi cadera sosteniendo de moverme contra su cuerpo, aunque erráticos permanecían mis movimientos, haciendo que entre nuestro bese leves jadeos salieran de nuestra garganta. Perdí mis dedos en su cabello mientras empujaba más su rostro contra el mío, sentía como mis piernas se elevaban con el impulso pero no lograba dejar el suelo.

Leyendo mi pensamiento sentí sus manos en mi trasero, aferrarse a mi carne como un ancla, me alzó en vilo sobre su cadera, provocando que jadeara por el roce de nuestros sexos, aprovechó a comenzar a devorar mi cuello mientras sentía como me depositaba sobre lo que parecía una repisa próxima a nosotros, el rígido concreto choco contra mi espalda, mientras mis dedos se perdían en sus cabellos, halándolos del placer de sentir su lengua cálida deslizarse de mi cuello al nacimiento de mis pechos. Aferré mis piernas a su cadera, mejorando nuestro ángulo de conexión de ser posible, sentí sus manos subir de mi trasero al medio de nuestros cuerpos, sus dedos ágiles de movieron al nudo de la bata y lo soltaron, sus manos se perdieron en mi cintura aferrando mi cuerpo más al suyo, la bata se abrió deslizándose de mis hombros por sus movimientos.

-Edward.- gemí al sentir su boca comenzar a devorar uno de mis pezones, su lengua húmeda y cálida dejaba rastro sobre mi pecho, enterré su rostro una vez más, para liberar un gemido contenido, mordí mi labio al sentir su boca en mi otro costado, solté su cabello dejando que la baja se deslizará de mis brazos y m aferré al final de su espalda, tiré de su suéter y la delicada camisa interior debajo de éste, jale con desesperación que tuvo que alejarse de mí para poder sacarla por sus brazos, sentía el aire estremecer mi cuerpo en dónde antes había estado su boca, lo miré a los ojos, jadeando, sin darle tiempo a hablar, lo atraje a mis labios y comencé a devorar sus labios, sin permiso permití a mi lengua reconocer de nuevo el interior de su boca, aferrando mis manos a su pecho, sintiendo los músculos de sus brazos, de su abdomen, me deslicé más en la orilla, mientras dejaba mis manos recorrer el suave camino de vellos, hasta llegar a la hebilla de su pantalón, la desabroché, al tiempo que mes deshacía del zipper y el botón de sus jeans y empujaba la prenda hacia el suelo. Sentí su miembro palpitar ante mi tacto, sus pantalones yacían en otro plano, cuando me permití cubrir con mi palma la extensión de su miembro, me deslicé a su barbilla y me perdí lamiendo el borde de su lóbulo, dejando que su cabeza descansara en mi hombro, mientras sofocados jadeos salían de su boca, sentía mi intimidad en llamas, tan cerca de su excitación, si viera de cerca mis bragas seguramente estarían empapadas.

Sentí el gutural gruñido estremecernos cuando mi mano fría al contacto se perdía en el cálido interior de sus bóxer, mordí su lóbulo y antes de que dejará de escuchar el gruñido que había provocado a su pecho sentí como se deshacía de mi mano, eliminando la prenda faltante de su cuerpo, me miraba con sus ojos oscuros de deseo, sus labios hinchados y el cabello revuelto, me tomó por las caderas, rompiendo mis bragas, aferró sus gruesas manos a mi cintura elevándome algunos centímetros, me acercó a su cuerpo y sentí como de una estocada mi espalda se retorcía por el placer indescriptible en mi centro.

Mis manos se había aferrado a sus hombros, ante la rapidez y brusquedad del movimiento, mi boca había proferido un gutural jadeo al sentir la plenitud de su sexo.

Aferré mis piernas a sus caderas al tiempo que empezaba nuestros movimientos, lo sentía tan profundo en mí, parecía que todo a nuestro alrededor se había detenido, nada importaba más que la sensación de plenitud en este momento, sentí como chocaba mi espalda con el frío de la pared, gemí por el cambio de temperatura, sus manos habían bajado a abarcar mi trasero por completo permitiéndolo llenarme más si era posible, mi cabeza estaba lejos de cualquier terreno, sentía el vaivén mortal de sus caderas, el leve cosquilleo comenzar a formarse en mi bajo vientre, mientras mis dedos se aferraban a su cabello y mi labio entre mis dientes retenía los gritos que mi alma intentaba proferir.

Sentía cerca la culminación. Aferré mis brazos a su espalda y me perdí en las sensaciones, comenzando a mover de alguna manera mis caderas para encontrar sus embistes, no deseaba parar, necesitaba sentirlo, saber que éramos uno.

-Bella.- jadeó al tiempo que gruñía en mi hombro. Estaba cerca. Sentía sus empujes más certeros, firmes, comenzó con el movimiento acelerado de su pelvis, choqué contra él una vez más rozando mi sensible botón con su suave carne, sintiendo el detonante encenderse en mi interior. No necesite más que unas cuantas estocadas más para abandonarme al entumecimiento, sentí mis dedos hormiguear al tiempo que mis piernas se volvían tiesas, cerré los ojos y sentí los temblores emerger de mi bajo viente por todo mi cuerpo.

-Edward.- jadeé abandonándome a la sublime sensación que me recorría, el gruñó y al cabo de segundos de sentir el sofocante agarre de mi interior en su sexo enterró su rostro en mi cuello y con dos erráticas estocadas más se abandonó al placer.

Sentí el temblor de su miembro en mi interior, el agarre de sus manos en mis caderas estrujaban la carne entre sus dedos firmemente, tiré de su cabello sintiendo el placer prolongarse un poco más. Mi vista estaba nublada, sentí el leve tambaleo de sus piernas bajo nosotros, me aferré más a él descansando mi cuerpo laxo y esponjoso por el placer.

Sentí debajo nuestro como se dejaba caer lentamente en la suave cama, sentí como acariciaba mi cabello tiernamente, mientras lo recogía a un lado y dejaba un suave beso en mi hombro. La dulzura de su gesto removió mi tieso interior.

Me aferré más a su cuerpo sin intención de dejarlo ir nunca, y dejé que las lágrimas corrieran libremente por mi rostro. Enterré más mi cara en su cuello cuando sentí los leves temblores del llanto sacudirme desde el interior.

-Cariño.- dijo sin palabras, se había puesto rígido, mientras yo me permitía llorar, no era un llanto violento como anteriormente, era profundo y cargado de dolor, pero a diferencia que antes, sentía mi pecho completo, adolorido pero jubiloso.

Aferró su agarré en mi cintura y mientras deslizaba suavemente las puntas de sus dedos por mi espina, susurraba en mi oído palabras tranquilizadoras.

-Estoy aquí, tranquila.- sollocé.- Lo siento tanto, hermosa.- dijo besando el tope de mi cabeza.

-Se fue, Edward.- dije al cabo de un rato.- De verdad se ha ido.- sollocé.

Sentí sus brazos apretarme con más fuerza mientras se movía para cubrirnos en la cama. Nos acomodo de tal manera, que él quedo recargado en la cabecera de la cama conmigo en su regazo, los rescoldos de nuestra unión dieron un leve cosquilleo en mi interior, dispuesta a moverme, el me sujetó con fuerza impidiéndolo.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada.- dijo frotando mi espalda.- Llora lo qué tengas que llorar, mi amor. Aquí estoy.- besó mi sien y me permití abandonarme al llanto, abrazando a su vez la cálida sensación que me transmitía su compañía, el sentirlo, piel con piel.

No se exactamente cuanto tiempo llevábamos en esta posición, el había esperado pacientemente a que me calmará, sin dejar de trazar dibujos en mi hombro, yo había comenzado a trazar con mi dedo formas dispares en su clavícula, escuchando el sonido de su corazón, sintiendo su salida piel y el suave toque de sus dedos en mi cuerpo. Me sentía somnolienta, sentí un ligero bostezo traicionar mis deseos de permanecer así.

Su cuerpo se agitó en diversión y besando mi hombro susurró a mi oído.

-Descansa, no me voy a mover de aquí.- prometió.

Sin detener mis dedos en su pecho sentía la pesadez en mis párpados, bese su pecho en el lugar donde estaría su corazón y suspiré.

-Te amo.- susurré, a penas sintiendo mi boca moverse del cansancio.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

-Ayer comentó algo de eso, pero está muy lastimada.- escuché murmurar, seguido de un breve silencio.- No, no he podido hablarle de eso, no quiero presionarla, en realidad, creo que tal vez tarde más en regresar.

Me removí un poco, sintiendo la frescura de las sábanas en mi cuerpo, estiré mi brazo para alcanzar cualquier cosa, y solo sentí vacío.

Me sobresalté, me incorporé como pude en la cama, sostenida en mis brazos extendidos y me permití ignorar el mareo provocado por el movimiento brusco, inspeccioné la habitación, las cortinas seguían cerradas, finos destellos de luz se colaban creando un halo, no podía distinguir que hora era, me sentí con mis brazos en mi regazo, buscando en la habitación, parecía no haber nadie, seguramente todo había sido un sueño.

Miré mis manos en mi regazo y recargué mi cabeza en ellas. Había sido tan real, sentí pequeñas lágrimas amenazar con salir.

-No, tengo que preguntarle.- escuché la voz de nuevo. Alcé la vista a una velocidad increíble y lo contemple saliendo del baño, pasando su mano por su rostro, para depositarla en el nacimiento de su cuello, nuestros ojos se encontraron y una sonrisa escapo de su boca.- ¿Qué?.- dijo regresando a la llamada, distraído.- no lo sé, ¿sabes qué? Te llamaré luego, ha despertado, sí.- hizo una mueca de exasperación y sonrió.- Claro, yo le digo. Adiós.

Oprimió algo en la pantalla del aparato y de nuevo alzó su vista, caminó hacía mí. Tenía el pecho desnudo, leves tonos bronces se desprendieron de su cabello rebelde al atravesar la habitación, un oscuro bóxer colgaba preligrosamente de sus caderas, casi al final de la sensual marca en "V" que adornaba su cuerpo.

Sentí su cuerpo acomodarse frente a mí y estirando su mano para acariciar mi mejilla, sentí su toque fresco en mi rostro y me permití recargar mi cabeza en su mano, suspiré y cerré los ojos, inhalando su aroma.

-Buen días.- murmuró.- ¿Quieres algo de desayunar?.- dijo haciendo que lo mirará, mi vista se nubló por un momento, sentí mis ojos parpadear para enfocar mi visión y la traicionera lágrima deslizarse por mi mejilla.- Sh, sh.- dijo alarmado. Se incorporó sin alejar su mano y se sentó sobre sus piernas frente a mí.- ¿Que va mal?.- murmuró acunando mi rostro en sus manos con delicadeza.

Desvié la mirada, a punto de moverme para que soltará mi rostro, no deseaba admitirle el miedo que había sentido al pensar que él había sido un sueño.

-Isabella.- dijo firme.- Mírame.

Me resistí un momento, hasta que sentí su dedo pulgar limpiar el camino de agua de mis ojos.

-Por favor, mírame.- había suplica en su voz, como si necesitará ver mis ojos, la curiosidad me hizo anclar nuestra vista de nuevo. Su rostro estaba triste, preocupado, sus ojos brillaban un poco y el aroma de su respiración parecía calmar el hormigueo en mis labios.

-¿Que va mal?.- preguntó de nuevo.

Bajé la mirada hasta donde su agarre me lo permitió, suspiré y lo miré de nuevo a los ojos.

-Desperté y no estabas, tuve mucho miedo de pensar que todo había sido un sueño, ayer te necesitaba tanto, tu contacto, tus caricias.- se me cortó la voz.- No sé a donde va esto, Edward, pero me siento en paz estando contigo, siento poder hacerlo todo, incluso seguir adelante, pero…-me detuve.

Observé sus ojos y había ternura, beso mi frente y con una seña me invitó a continuar. No quería lastimarlo, pero a donde sea que decidiéramos continuar esto, necesitaba saber que era lo correcto, para ambos.

-Yo.- comencé, tratando de ordenar las palabras en mi cabeza, no quería lastimarlo, alejarlo. Suspiré.- No se como explicar esto, pero, antes.- dije mirándolo, hacía referencia a cuando éramos más jóvenes y nos habíamos lastimado, pareció entender y asintió.- Quería estar contigo, porqué sentía necesitarte, para respirar, para ser feliz, si algo pasaba entre nosotros, todo lo demás perdía sentido, incluso mi vida, y no quiero pasar de nuevo por eso.- lo miré.- No estoy preparada para que mi vida se derrumbe si te das cuenta que esto no debió pasar de nuevo.- sentí un ligero jadeo escapar de mi pecho. Miré sus ojos, pero el borrón en que se había convertido su cabeza me distrajo, lo próximo qué sentí fueron sus labios chocar con los míos.

Dejé que el aire se me escapara en su boca, sentía la urgencia de aferrar mis manos a sus hombros, deje que la sensación de su fresca cavidad me invadiera, afiancé mis dedos entre su cabello, sintiendo restos de humedad, seguro se había duchado, correspondí el beso perdiendo mi lengua en la batalla por conquistar su boca, su aliento sabía a menta, suspiré y lo arrastré hacia mí.

Sentí como el peso de nuestros cuerpos hacía hueco en la suave cama, su pecho descubierto cubrió el mío, haciéndome consiente de mi desnudez. Sentí el rubor en mis mejillas, había estado desnuda todo este tiempo, sentí la presión de sus caderas en mi pelvis, extendí mis piernas con cuidado de no lastimarlo, abriéndolas para recibir su exitación, sus manos habían bajado de mi cuello a mis hombros, mientras que la otra se anclaba en la mullida cama para sostener su cuerpo sobre el mío.

Dejé que mis brazos trazaran sus hombros, nuestras bocas mantenía una lucha acompasada, lenta, sensual, buscaban los sabores familiares en la boca del otro, nuestras lenguas danzaban juntas, rozándose, perdiéndose en el aliento y los suspiros. Afiancé mis brazos a su espalda, sintiendo los músculos tensos en su cuerpo, trazando leves figuras, perdiéndome en la suave sensación de su piel, mordió mi labio, aferrando su cadera a la mía.

Un jadeó escapó de mi boca al tiempo que mi cuerpo de arqueaba al suyo, abrí los ojos observando la cabecera de la cama, enfoque sus ojos y el mantenía un firme agarre en mi labio, lo soltó sensualmente y me sonrió, su mano acarició mi rostro y depositando un suave beso en mis labios devolvió sus brillantes ojos a los míos.

-Te amo.- susurró, lentamente, permitiendo que las palabras se enterraran en mi mente, aún así, el asombro estaba escrito en mis facciones, sus palabras se repetían y perdían en mi memoria, todo al mismo tiempo. Algo cálido parecía haberse derramado en mi corazón.

La duda e incertidumbre empezaban a asomar en su mirada, sin perder tiempo me abalancé a atacar de nuevo su boca. El beso aunque rudo había iniciado pasional, con mis dedos firmemente sujetos a su cabello, amaba sentirlo, afianzar mi agarre en el sedoso cabello bronce, sonreí en el beso mientras sentía el deseo correr por mis venas, lo empujé de tal manera que el quedará en de espaldas a la cama, conmigo a horcajadas sobre su pelvis.

La sorpresa pintada en sus facciones ante la rapidez del movimiento, buscó mis ojos y sonreímos con picardía.

-Bella.- habló. Lo callé de nuevo depositando un beso suave en su boca, sin darle tiempo a profundizarlo, baje mi boca por su cuello, degustando el sabor, el aroma de su piel, me perdí en el gorjeo que salió de su garganta, mientras mi lengua se aferraba a su pezón, hice lo propio con el otro mientras leves suspiros salían de su pecho, sonreí y dejé un beso en el centro de sus músculos, justo cerca de su corazón, me permití observarlo entre mis pestañas, mientras veía cómo él trataba de descifrar donde poner sus manos.

Sonreí volviendo a besar los cuadritos en su abdomen bajando lentamente por su cuerpo, una pronunciada "O" se formó en su boca, comenzando a comprender el trayecto que segundos antes había designado a mi boca. Tomé sus manos y dejé que descansaran en mi cabeza, masacrando suavemente mi cuero cabelludo. Sus dedos se perdían entre mis cabellos, firmes, gentiles.

Dejé esparcidos besos mojados en el sector del camino hacia su miembro, anclé mis manos en sus bóxers, viendo como su miembro comenzaba a alistarse para la acción, sonreí. Mordí mi labio mientras comenzaba a pasar saliva, preparando mi boca. Dejé que mi cuerpo se moviera en compás con mis manos, mientras la tela elástica de sus bóxers descendía revelando mi objetivo. Me ayudó a colocarla por completo en sus rodillas.

Picará, dejé suaves besos en el interior de sus muslos, sin atreverme aún a acercarme a su prominente erección, vi como ante la sensación de mis labios en su piel, su miembro palpitaba expectante, bese el nacimiento de su miembro, mientras permitía a mi mano aferrarse firme pero suavemente a él. Un jadeó salió de su boca mientras sus manos inmóviles se abandonaban a mi cabello.

Mi mano se movía a lo largo de su erección, sentí como ante mi tacto la suave piel cubría un cada vez más duro miembro, suspiré y me aventuré a succionar sus testículos en mi boca, provocando que apretara mi cabeza firmemente y el sonido gutural que profirió anclarse en mi subconsciente una y otra vez.

-Bella.- jadeó.

Lo miré entre mis pestañas mientras liberaba uno de sus testículos de mi boca, sonreí al verlo girar sus ojos, afiancé mi agarre en su miembro y pasando un poco de saliva por mi garganta, me dediqué a dejar concisos besos húmedos en su punta. Sentí como el aire abandonaba su cuerpo, su estomago se contrajo por la sensación.

-J-joder.- murmuró entre dientes. Sonreí y dejé a mi lengua dejar un rastro húmedo desde el nacimiento de su miembro hasta la punta, repetí esa acción algunas veces más, mientras permitía a mi mano acompañar a mi boca, firmemente presionandose en la suave piel de su miembro.- Oh, Dios.- jadeó.

Aproveché su descuido para lamer nuevamente la punta y llevarme por completo a la boca su erección. Un jadeo salió de su pecho, sentí sus manos aferrarse a mi cabeza como luchando contra mi descenso, pero enroscando mi lengua a su alrededor, su agarre perdió fuerza. Abrí mi garganta lo más que pude y me permití tragar su larga exitación, llenaba mi boca como nunca, afiancé mis manos haciendo leves movimiento en su base, y dejé que mi lengua sedujera a su miembro.

Leves masajes de sus manos en mi cuero cabelludo retenían mi cabeza en esa posición, hasta que necesite respirar, saqué su miembro recuperando el aliento y a los segundos repetí la operación, dejando mi boca envolver su pene, mis manos jugando con base y sintiendo sus manos ancladas a mi cabello. Sentí ligeros espasmos abandonar su cuerpo, gruñidos sensuales y suspiros regulaban el sentido de su respiración, prolongando su momento.

Continué con mi cometido, dispuesta a llegar al final, a su liberación, ansiaba sentirlo desvanecerse ante mi tacto, como tantas veces había echo yo en su boca, en sus manos.

Miré sobre mis pestañas, anclando su mirada a la mía, mientras mi cabeza subía y bajaba, mi lengua se retorcía a su alrededor y vi la fuerza que estaba manteniendo para no correrse. Estaba cerca.

-Bells.- dijo entre dientes.- Dios, voy a correrme.- sentenció.- Para.- rogó.

Sonreí en mi interior y baje una de mis manos de su base a estrujar las bolsas debajo de su miembro, apreté sus testículos firmemente, trazando caminos que antes mis fluidos habían dejado, aumente la velocidad de mis embistes sintiendo como su miembro palpitaba más regularmente; Apreté mi agarre en su base y su testículos, me permití liberar su miembro, para volver a introducirlo esta vez hasta el final de mi garganta, sentí como se abría paso en mi interior y forcé a mi garganta a tragar.

-Isabella.- rugió.- mientras sentía su cuerpo temblar debajo de mí, su miembro palpitaba en su descarga, alcanzando la liberación, sentí el cálido liquido golpear detrás de mi garganta mientras sus manos se perdían en el agarre de mi cabeza. Su cuerpo se había levantado un poco de la cama, cayendo cuando su calmen parecía ralentizarse, succionen algunas veces más sintiendo como su miembro aún permanecía semi erecto. Terminé mi tarea dejando que un suave "pop" inundara el silencio en la habitación.

Limpié las comisuras de mis labios y restos que permanecían en mi barbilla. Sonreí, escalando sobre su cuerpo para encontrar su mirada.

Sus ojos parecían perdidos, hasta que se encontraron con los míos, sonrió con pesadez y acariciando mi mejilla dejó un suave beso en mis labios.

-Eres maravillosa.- murmuró, logrando así que mi sonrisa creciera más.- Pero no he escuchado tu respuesta todavía.- susurró haciendo que me tensará.

¿Qué?

No dejé que me embaucara y rodando los ojos antes su vista, ocasionando una leve risa de su parte, me dejé caer a su costado.

-Estoy hablando en serio, Bella.- dijo haciendo suaves dibujos con sus dedos en el interior de mi muslo, que había quedado expuesto anclado en su cadera.- Te amo.- dijo de nuevo. Me giré a encararlo y sentí como mi boca se abría y cerraba un poco.

El sonrió y adelantándose a mi movimiento de evasión, se incorporó como pudo, pidiéndose de costado en mi cuerpo, acercó mi rostro al suyo con una de sus manos en mi barbilla.

Me besó lentamente, haciéndome sentir cada parte de sus labios, para después afianzar el beso, volviéndolo más firme, exigente. La mano que tenía libre viajo pellizcando uno de mis pezones hasta el final de mi intimidad, apareció la extensión completa de mi sexo, empapando sus dedos en mis fluidos, y esparciéndolos a lo largo de mi entrada, un jadeo provocó que soltará su boca. Se deslizó por mi barbilla y procedió a devorar el lóbulo de mi oreja, mientras suaves suspiros abandonaban mi cuerpo, mis pezones se tornaban más duros por el contacto con el aire y los movimientos de sus dedos en la entrada a mi placer, acarició los labios exteriores, adentrando lentamente sus dedos, sin llegar al fondo, acariciaba tan delicadamente mi carne, que sentía como el lubricante natural de mi cuerpo se deslizaba por mis piernas.

-¿Porqué tu mente se resiste tanto, Bella?.- murmuró en mi oído, haciendo que sintiera escalofrío ante el contacto de su cálido aliento.- Tu cuerpo lo está gritando.- murmuró.- ¿escuchas?.- dijo haciendo que me enfocará más en la habitación, pude escuchar levemente el sonido de sus dedos deslizarse en mi cavidad. Los fluidos habían vuelto resbaladizo mi centro, y sus dedos parecían reacios a adentrarse más.

Gemí.

-Te amo.- susurró provocando que un ligero entumecimiento atravesara todo mi cuerpo.- solo debes repetirlo, mí amor.- murmuró volviendo a atacar mi lóbulo con su boca. Mi cuerpo respondía, las palabras no salían de mí. Sentía que estaban atoradas en mi garganta, como un nudo, no podía sentir nada más que su tacto en mi cuerpo.

-T-t.- comencé pero me detuve. Sentí como besaba lentamente mi mejilla. Creí que iba a alejarse, a castigarme con todo este deseo. Estaba a punto de protestar cuando sentí como su cuerpo se acomodaba mejor, sus labios descendían por mi cuello hasta uno de mis pezones, sentí el contacto con su lengua al tiempo que sus dedos de un golpe certero se adentraban en mí.

Jadeé.

Mis manos habían ido a sus hombros, aferrándose a su cuerpo, sus dedos parecían moverse dentro y fuera lentamente, jadeos y suspiros agitaban mi cuerpo, expectante.

-Dilo, Bella.- urgió. Sus labios había bajado a mi ombligo, dejando suaves besos mojados a su alrededor, sus dedos seguían lentos, cadenciosos dentro y fuera, sintiendo mi carne.- Dilo.- dijo haciendo que mi vista se enfocará.

Temblé.

Su aliento había chocado con mi sexo, su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros de mi botón de placer, sus dedos seguía aumentando la urgencia de mi sexo, mi miró un momento más mientras su cabeza se acercaba lentamente a mi botón. ¿Cómo podía pensar?

-Dilo.- susurró, haciendo que su aliento chocará con mi salida carne, sentí un leve temblor de deseo.

-Oh, Dios.- murmuré.- Edward.- jadeé abriendo los ojos de golpe. Su lengua se había estrellado con mi sexo, succionaba los fluidos que no dejaban de salir, había liberado camino hacia mi sensible botón enroscando su lengua, asegurándose de no tocar mi entrada más que con sus dedos, que seguía deslizándose dentro y fuera, empezaba a dolerme la cabeza. Era demasiado. Su lengua se afianzo a mi botón mientras succionaba ávidamente.

Mis manos ahora se habían perdido de la acción, estaban aferradas a la cama, mis piernas abiertas para él, su rostro enterrado en mi sexo. Celosas, dejé una de mis manos adentrarse en su cabello, empujando más su lengua a mi botón. Necesitaba más. Era demasiado, sentía como me retorcía quejumbrosa debajo de su boca.

-Tienes que decirlo, amor.- río. Sentí su boca en mis labios lenta. El espacio libre en mi botón escocía, el aire golpeaba contra él, frío, ansiando la calidez de sus labios para cubrirlo. Sus dedos habían optado por un nuevo ángulo debido a la inclinación de su cuerpo, se encontró sobre mí, con nuestros labios unidos en lentos besos y sus dedos aferrados a mi carne.

-Por favor.- susurró en mis labios. Sonreía ante sus súplica.

-No.- murmuré. Ocasionando qué el riera.

Su risa se escuchó arrogante en la habitación. Acarició mi mejilla con su mano libre, haciéndome sentir sus dedos más profundo, jadeé.

-Dios.- dije sofocada.- Edward.

Río.

-Solo Edward para tí preciosa.- dijo engreído.

Quise rodar mis ojos pero el movimiento de sus dedos me distrajo, cerré fuertes mis párpados perdida en la sensación. Suspiró conteniendo su placer y me miró a los ojos un momento contemplando mi mirada acaricié sus párpados y sus pómulos marcados, sintiendo mis dedos perderse de nuevo en su cabello, aferrándose al nacimiento del mismo en su nuca, mi cadera se restregó un poco con sus dedos. Mi boca se abría en un jadeo silencioso y de pronto, de manera fugaz sentí una leve presión en mi entrada.

-Dilo.- murmuró. Mirándome, devorando mi cuerpo con su mirada.

Mi boca seguía abierta, la diversión reflejada en mis ojos con seguridad. Sonrió y sin darme tiempo a más, sentí el grosor de su miembro adentrarse de una corte estocada en mi interior, apreté mi agarré en su nuca, mis piernas se clavaron en la cama y mi espalda se arqueó ante la sensación.

Sentí sus dedos aún en mi cavidad, los sacó al tiempo que su miembro terminaba de entrar en mí, rozó con mi humedad, presionando mi botón y sentí un ligero temblor arremeter contra mis sentidos.

-Te amo.- se escapó de mis labios, al tiempo que el aire contenido en mi pecho se liberaba.

Me besó, sus manos se aferraron en mi cadera sujetándome a la cama, mientras su pelvis chocaba contra mí, sentía en cada embestida su miembro más adentro en mi humedad. Escuchaba el característico sonido de sus penetraciones en el aire. Su boca demandante, firme devoraba mis labios, de los cuales salían suaves jadeos de placer.

Sentí mi cuerpo fébril, cerca de la liberación. Él probablemente estuviese igual, sujetó mi pierna en su cadera logrando un ángulo diferente y aceleró el ritmo de sus embestidas, besó mi cuello, permitiéndome arquearme de placer en sus manos.

-Estoy cerca.- susurró a mi cuerpo.- Repítelo, Bella.- demandó.

Me perdí en sus penetraciones, en como mi pierna flexional lograba que su miembro se sintiera hasta el fondo, su mano, fuertemente aferraba mi cintura, mis dedos se perdían en sus cabellos, halando de ellos, sus músculos tensos golpeando contra mí.

Sentí su mano soltar mi pierna, lo miré a los ojos con súplica.

Mi vista se nubló.

Había pellizcado mi botón, era el detonante para empezar a sentir una explosión, fui consciente de algo rompiéndose en mi interior, la liberación de mis fluidos y el temblor tacar mi cuerpo, desde mi vientre hasta la punta de mis pies, mi extremidades hormigueaban. Pellizco de nuevo y lo perdí.

-Te Amo.- grité sintiendo como todo a mi alrededor desaparecía, habían cubierto mis ojos, su miembro seguí arremetiendo en mi interior resbalándose más en mí, mis fluidos escurrían por mi cuerpo, sentí sus labios chocar contra los míos y un temblor final recorrerme.

Su miembro se había derramado en mi interior, el cálido liquido escurría por mi centro, sus manos, aferradas a mi cintura con fuerza, descanse mi cabeza en su hombro al tiempo que lo sentía temblar dentro de mí.

-Te amo.- murmuró jadeante. Sonreí.

Sentí el peso de su cuerpo sobre mí, mis brazos y piernas lo rodeaban como a un árbol, alzó la vista para besarme, lentamente, con toda la pasión y el amor que fluía entre nosotros, suspirando separamos nuestras bocas, sonrió y colocó su cabeza entre mis pecho.

Acaricié lentamente sus cabellos mientras besaba su frente, sentí sus dedos moverse hasta abrazarme por los hombros, sujetándome, sus dedos trazaron delicadas formas en mis brazos, mientras sentíamos nuestros corazones recuperar la respiración.

Suspiré.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14.

Seguíamos abrazados, del cansancio sentía que cada que cerraba los ojos, había caído dormida, pero Edward seguía despierto, entre mis piernas, marcando las figuras trazadas una y otra vez en mis brazos.

Su corazón golpeaba levemente por mi estomago, mis dedos jugaban con suaves mechones de cabello, no íbamos a movernos. Sabía que tenía que salir eventualmente de esta habitación, pero esto, así como estábamos era nuestro momento.

Seguramente mi madre y familia estarían esperando, sentí el rubor en mis mejillas, había hecho el amor con Edward dos veces en esta habitación, sin ser cuidadosos, y claramente ninguno de los dos había sido silencioso. Sentí el ansía invadir mi cuerpo.

Me estremecí.

-¿Tienes frío?.- preguntó logrando que su aliento chocara con mi pezón, el estremecimiento llegó.

-No.- murmuré. Sabía que esperaba una respuesta mejor articulada, seguro quería saber que martillaba mi cabeza en este momento. Suspiré.- No hemos sido silenciosos.- concluí. Sentí su cabeza alzarse y enfocar sus ojos con una sonrisa petulante en su rostro. No pude evitar sonreír de vuelta.

Rodé los ojos. Engreído.

-Me refiero a que seguramente mi madre esta por algún lugar de esta casa.- murmuré. El se quedó paralizado. Fruncí el seño, un leve rubor cubría sus mejillas, bajo la vista y volvió a descansar su cabeza en mi pecho. Sonreí.- ¿Qué pasa?.- pregunté conteniendo la mirada de un Edward avergonzado en mi memoria.

-Vino a tu habitación ayer.- farfulló. Se escuchaba como un niño enfurruñado. Acaricié sus cabellos para relajarnos y que siguiera hablando.- Como sabes, no estábamos en la mejor situación.- asentí mordiendo mi labio.- Me sobresalté al escuchar su voz y corrí a colocarme la ropa, pero tardé demasiado, cuando ella entró me estaba colocando los pantalones, pero es obvio que sabe que paso.- murmuró. Enterró su rostro en mi pecho.

Me carcajeé.

-No es gracioso, no es así como planeaba encontrarme a tu madre.- murmuró.- Alcé su vista y me estiré para besar sus labios.- Lo siento.- murmuro apenado.

Sonreí.

-Ella sabe de ti.- acepté. Se tensó. Pase mis dedos por sus hombros para tranquilizarlo.- No los detalles escabrosos.- concluí encogiéndome de hombros.- Sabe que me enamoré de ti en la Universidad, pero que nunca pasó nada, no hubiese estado muy de acuerdo con todo lo que hicimos en aquel tiempo.- murmuré.

Besó el centro de mi pecho.

-Será diferente, Bella.- prometió, sus ojos brillaban al futuro. Sonreí.- Te amo, me di cuenta de eso desde antes de recuperarte, mi vida sue un infierno cuando no te tuve.- bajo la vista.- Soy demasiado egoísta para dejarte ir ahora. Te necesito.- concluyó.- Te quiero a mi lado.- dijo firmemente sosteniendo mi vista.

-Yo también te quiero a mi lado.- murmuré, besando fugazmente sus labios.

Continuamos sosteniéndonos un momento más perdidos en nuestro contacto, mis hombros pesaban menos, sentía todo comenzar a acomodarse en mi interior. Miré al cielo y suspiré por mi padre. Ahora veía todo un poco más claro, intentaría recordarlo con el amor que me tenía.

No habíamos podido despedirnos, ninguno había tenido oportunidad, ahora solo debía intentar seguir adelante con mis recuerdos y con Edward.

 _Te Amo, Charlie. Dónde quiera que estés, pensé._

Suspiré.

Estaba segura que Edward querría saber mis pensamientos, pero antes que cualquiera pudiese decir nada, un golpe en la puerta nos sobresalto. Observé la cortina, la luz parecía más brillante ahora.

Sentí el cuerpo de Edward tensarse en mis brazos. Sonreí. Besé el topé de su cabeza y me apresuré a contestar.

-¿Sí?.- dije alzando la voz. No me había movido de mi lugar.

-¿Bella?.- dijo una mujer del otro lado.- Cariño ¿Ya estás despierta?.- murmuraron.

Mi madre.

Sonreí.

Edward me observó suplicante. Asentí y le permití levantarse de mí, se colocó su ropa interior y sus pantalones, se puso la playera interior y me aventó su suéter. Sonreí.

-Ahora voy, mamá.- grité. Me puse rápidamente el cálido suéter aspirando su aroma en él, me adentré a la repisa frente a la cama y encontré unos bóxers elásticos. Me los coloqué rápidamente en mi camino a la puerta. Trate de pasar mis dedos por mi cabello. Suspirando giré el picaporte.

-Bella.- dijo mi madre aliviada. Sentí sus brazos rodearme en un maternal abrazo, me permití sentir el cálido contacto. Suspiré y la atraje más a mí. Nos mantuvimos abrazadas algún tiempo. Suspiré y enterré mi rostro en su cuello, aspirando su maternal aroma.

-Lo siento.- murmuré. Ella me alejó para mirarme. Analizando mi expresión, podía ver como contenía lágrimas en sus ojos, suspiró retomando su compostura y sonrió.

Alzó su mano a mi mejilla y beso mi frente.

-Lo único que pido.- comenzó componiendo su voz que se había cortado un poco.- es qué estés bien, cariño.- susurró. Asentí y la abracé de nuevo.

-Te amo, mami.- dije aferrándome a ella. Lágrimas se agolpaban en mis ojos, pero sentía paz, calidez. Me sentía en casa, pensé en Charlie y abracé más fuerte a mi madre.- te amo.- repetí.

-Y yo a ti, mi niña.- contesto.- Te amo siempre.- besó mi mejilla haciéndome reír y aún sosteniendo mis manos me contempló.

Me ruboricé un poco.

 _-Es obvio que ella sabe qué paso.- recordé las palabras de Edward._

Mi madre sonrió.

-Tus tías y yo pensamos que sería buena idea tomar el desayuno en la terraza.- dijo palmeando mi mano, nos adentramos un poco a la habitación. Era un espacio grande, lo primero a atravesar después de la puerta era la cómoda sala con un pequeño escritorio, seguían las afelpadas colchas regadas en los sillones, un librero y algunos juguetes de cuando yo era pequeña. Está y la habitación de mi padre, eran las más espaciosas.

Después se dejaba ver la repisa de la alcoba, con el cuadro colgado que tenía escondida una televisión detrás. Idea de mi madre, por seguridad, había otro librero adherido a la pared que dejaba un espacio para entrar a la alcoba, eso daba intimidad y evitaba escenas vergonzosas. Sonreí.

-Mamá, te presentó a Edward.- dije divertida. La habitación no estaba como la recordaba.

Las sábanas estaban ligeramente más acomodadas, parecía que habíamos dormido ahí, sí, pero civilizadamente. La toalla de baño que antes estaba colgando de la repisa a mi costado, estaba colgaba pulcramente en la silla cerca de la ventana, en la pequeña mesa estaba doblado mi camisón azul y lo que parecían los restos de mi ropa interior de anoche. Me ruboricé.

Edward estaba sentado en la cama, con el móvil en su manos, apenado. Se veía incomodo. Sonreí acercándome un poco a él.

-Ya tuve el placer de conocerlo la noche pasada.- dijo mi madre divertida. Edward seguro quería desmayarse.

-Sí, un placer, Sra. Swan.- dijo pasando su mano por sus cabellos, y tendiendo la otra a mi madre. Ella sonrió y la tomó.

-Dime Renée.- acepto.- En fin, chicos, le dije a Bella que planeamos tomar el desayuno en la terraza, venía a ofrecerte acompañarnos, no creí que Bella estuviese despierta.- dijo apesadumbrada, pero recomponiendo su semblante.- Me alegro qué este mejor.

-Gracias.- acepté.- Debo ducharme y bajaré enseguida.- dije viéndolos a ambos.

Edward asintió.

-Yo igual.- vio a mi madre y luego a mí.- en la otra habitación me refiero.- Reí. Me dedicó una mirada seria y me contuve.

-Tonterías.- dijo mi madre.- Le pediré a Sofía que suba tus cosas, Garret me dijo dónde las dejaste, por cierto. Él y Kate vendrán en una hora para desayunar igual.- sonrió.- Debes agradecerles por todo, Bella.- suspiró.

Asentí de acuerdo.

-Bien, me iré para que puedan asearse.- sonrió mi madre.- Tu equipaje ha sido acomodado dónde siempre, cariño.- dijo viéndome.- También, decirte que el abogado confirmará asistencia para la lectura del Testamento.- dijo con una mueca. Asentí.

Suspiró y comenzó a caminar a la salida.

-Oh, tonta de mí.- murmuró golpeando su frente. Fruncí el seño.- Usean algo blanco, por favor.- dijo observando a Edward. Asentimos.- Sabes que a tu padre nunca le gustó el color negro.- río con nostalgia.

Sonreí comprensiva.

Charlie decía que el color negro era demasiado común, y bastante irónico, porqué era usado para eventos elegantes, pero también en funerales, y era en estos últimos dónde las personas allegadas al difunto y familiares, se sentía todo menos elegantes.

Mi madre se perdió en la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí con un suave click. Edward a mi lado exhaló y yo reí.

Sentí sus manos rodearme de la cintura en un movimiento fluido.

-No es gracioso.- dijo a la par que me sonreía. Aferré mis brazos a su cuello aún riendo.

-Lo es, eres demasiado adorable.- murmuré con un puchero mientras picaba su mejilla.- Mi madre también sabe eso.- bromeé.

Giró los ojos y sonrió. Me acercó así y aprovecho a besar mis labios, suavemente.

-Eres hermosa.- susurró al tiempo que abríamos los ojos y deja un casto beso en mis labios. Sentí el rubor adornar mis mejillas.

-Tu también.- murmuré. Sonriendo.- Debemos alistarnos.- dije dejando un rápido beso en sus labios. Río.

Me adentré en el baño, tomando la bata de baño de la noche anterior y me permití desnudarme, abrí las llaves de la ducha escuchando el sonido del agua caer, vapor parecía salir de la regadera.

Lavé mis dientes, cepillé mi cabello de manera concienzuda, puse un poco de aceite corporal y me encaminé a meterme a la ducha. Escuché el golpe sordo de la puerta, murmullos y la voz amortiguada de Edward, segundos después escuché el golpe del baño.

-¿Sí?.- pregunté poniendo shampoo en mi cabello.

-Lo siento.- murmuró.- Han traído mis cosas, y tu madre dijo que no olvides ponerte lo qué esta en la pequeña caja de plata en el lavabo.- Fruncí el ceño. Asentí.

-Gracias.- grité de vuelta, observé a mi alrededor, través de las puertas corredizas empapadas y vi una especie de alhajero cerca de mis lociones. Era hermoso.

Terminé de lavar mi cuerpo, quitando restos del aceite corporal, lavé dos veces mi cabello y salí de la ducha, había niebla y vapor cubriendo el espejo, me acerqué a limpiarlo con la toalla de mano. Cepillé mi cabello de nuevo, sequé mi cuerpo de una manera meticulosa y me coloqué crema hidratante. Suspiré.

Me giré a colocarme la bata de baño, coloqué algo de delineador en mis ojos. Dispuesta a salir del baño, recordé las palabras de Edward. Me giré sobre mis talones y me acerqué al fino alhajero que parecía cubierto de agua, era un caracol marino, con detalles en la textura.

Lo abrí y me quedé de piedra. Tomé la delicada cadena en mi manos, la cinta era delgada, y en el centro se encontraba un adorable elefante blanco, más bien parecía de plata. Sonreí. Lo alcé para permitir a la luz chocar contra él, dejé el alhajero en el lavabo, provocando que chocara un poco con el granito, un pequeño compartimiento se abrió, detrás del pequeño espejo dentro, había una nota.

Sujeté el elefante en mi mano y desdoble el papel, parecía más pequeño de lo qué en realidad era.

Era una caligrafía elegante, al leer la fecha, supe que era de algunos meses atrás. Reconocí en la esquina superior vacía la firma de Charlie.

Me congelé.

 _Amada hija:_

 _Si estás leyendo esto, es porqué no tuve el valor de ser yo quién colocará este obsequio en tu cuello, planeé mil maneras de podértelo entregar._

 _Espero recuerdes el origen de qué este sea un elefante. Seguramente lo harás, yo lo recuerdo muy bien. Estábamos en el pequeño Zoológico de vacaciones, ¿recuerdas?_

 _Me pediste que llevaremos al pequeño bebé elefante que se encontraba en el abrevadero, pero yo te dije que no, porqué su madre quedaría sola. Seguramente asimilaste todo a la vez que no me pude despedir de ti. Esa mañana en que cambie nuestras vidas para siempre._

 _No hay día que no lamente haberme alejado, Bella, perderme tus pasos, tus citas, tus festejos. Haber creado entre nosotros está barrera que con cada día transcurrido siento más fuerte. Quisiera haber podido entender todo esto en aquel entonces, lo mucho que me necesitabas, lo que yo te necesito a ti. Lamento habernos apartado tanto, cariño. Deseo de corazón encontremos la manera de poder comenzar de cero, quiero saber todo de ti, hasta el más pequeño detalle, amarte como siempre con la certeza de que demostrártelo no será un problema. Eres uno de los regalos más grandes que la vida me ha dado. Lamento mucho todo esto, Bella._

 _Siento como si debiera despedirme, pero eso es imposible cariño, pues eres una parte de mí, la mejor parte de mí. Las despedidas no existen entre nosotros, recuerda lo mucho que te amo y lo arrepentido que estoy de haberte obligado a esto, a la distancia. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, pequeña. Eres la mujer que nunca dudé que serías, y sin mi ayuda._

 _Te amo, sigue adelante y no olvides que en algún lugar del mundo tu padre siempre piensa en ti. Cada logro, cada abrazo, cada caída, estaré ahí. Lo juro. No dudes, Bella, sé feliz y recuerda que aunque la vida sea así._

 _Tú tienes el regalo de adaptarte._

 _Te amo, pequeña._

 _Mi pequeño gran elefante. Besos._

 _Papá._

Sentía gruesas lágrimas correr por mis mejillas, mi corazón estaba cálido. Aferré la nota a mi pecho, recordando a mi padre. Sentí los temblores en mi cuerpo y sollozos partir mis labios.

-¿Bella?.- alcé la vista y en el espejo vi a Edward en el marco de la puerta, mi rostro estaba deshecho.- Cariño.- dijo alarmado. Me giré a encararlo y me permití sollozar en sus brazos. Suavemente balanceaba nuestros pesos en el espacio, apretó mi cuerpo contra el suyo susurrando dulcemente a mi oído.

-Todo va a estar bien, amor.- prometió.

Asentí. Hipeé al alejarme a encararlo, miré el delicado collar, la nota arrugada en mi pecho y se los ofrecí, para que, en una muda súplica entendiera el origen de mi llanto. Mirándome tomó la nota de mi mano y leyendo en silencio rápidamente, suspiró. Tomó el collar de mi mano levantándolo en el aire.

-Es hermoso.- apreció.- Pero tú lo eres aún mas.- me miró. Acunó mi rostro entre sus manos y beso tiernamente mis labios. Dejé que me besará, que mis pensamientos se perdieran en su boca. Finalizó el beso con esporádicos toques de nuestros labios y limpiando mis lágrimas susurró.- Nos esperan abajo, amor.

Asentí. Me di la vuelta, Edward me entrego la nota, la doblé como antes, la sostuve un momento y la coloqué de vuelta en el escondite en el que estaba. Alcé la vista y vi los brazos de Edward extendidos frente a mí, creando una pequeña cárcel. La delicada cadena colgaba frente a mí entre sus manos.

Edward me miró a los ojos a través del espejo y en una muda petición, recogí mi cabello, el colocó el collar en mi cuello, haciéndome sentir el fresco material contra mi piel y lo abrochó. Besó mi cabeza y me quedé unos segundos observando el reflejo del dije en mi pecho.

-Tu madre dijo que sería buena idea salir a dar un paseo.- susurró Edward mientras me daba su mano cortésmente para bajar las escaleras. Asentí dubitativa.

En realidad no tenía demasiado entusiasmo, pero era mejor eso a quedarme aquí con toda la familia. Suspiré.

-Te ves hermosa.- susurró.

Sonreí.

Había optado por un sencillo vestido blanco de algodón corte ejecutivo, era como una pequeña blusa que se ajustaba a mi torso, adornando mi cintura con un delicado cinturón café de al menos dos centímetros y caía por mis caderas en una falda acampanada sensible por la tela hasta poco antes de mi rodilla.

Edward se había puesto un suéter color blanco con pantalones cafés a juego, mocasines marrones y su acostumbrado cabello revuelto.

-Tu también luces, increíble.- dije finalmente llegando a su lado en planta baja y besando brevemente sus labios.

Sonreímos.

Caminamos de la mano a la terraza, comenzando a escuchar los murmullos incrementar conforme a nuestra cercanía. Alcanzamos la puerta y vi como toda mi familia se había reunido en la terraza techada en el patio trasero de la casa. Mi madre parecía estar acomodando grandes platos de comida en la mesa, había pequeños adornos alrededor d los platos, mi tía Sue estaba componiendo las sillas alrededor de la mesa, mi hermana estaba entregándole a Ian un pequeño aparato, ambos se veían como después de un regaño.

Sonreí.

Jasper parecía no estar por ningún lado. Giré la vista y observé a mi abuela sentada en su silla de ruedas en el final de la terraza observando el campo. Suspiré.

Edward entrelazó nuestras manos, provocando que lo mirará. Me sonrió y no pude evitar corresponderle el gesto cuando en medio de nosotros, levantó nuestra unión y besó mis nudillos.

-Vamos.- susurré. Asintió.

Sostuvo un poco la puerta para mí salimos al pequeño espacio. El primero en notarnos fue Ian. Sonrío casi aventándole a su madre de vuelta el aparato.

-Tita!.- gritó corriendo a estamparse con mis piernas, la fuerza de su emoción al chocar conmigo hizo que me tambaleara. Me sostuve de Edward agradeciéndole con la mirada. Solté un momento su mano y me agaché sobre mis talones a besar a mi sobrino.

-Buen Día, cariño.- murmuré mirándolo y besando sus mejillas, haciendolo reír. Sus pequeños brazos me rodearon con fuerza. Su carita se incrustó en mi cabello impidiendo que sus palabras salieran claras.

-Mamá y bubu dijeron qué estabas enferma.- susurró.- No quiero que te enfermes más.- ordenó. Sonreí.

Me separé de él y levantando mi mano lo miré a los ojos.

-Lo prometo.- dije solemne.- Te amo, pequeño.- besé de nuevo su mejilla. Río.

-Vamos.- dijo tomando mi mano y empezando a tirar de mí. Lo detuve suavemente.

-Quiero que conozcas a alguien.- murmuré. Hice un además a Edward aún mirando a mi sobrino.- Este es…- no pude terminar.

-El tío Edward.- gritó mi sobrino exasperado.- Bubu me lo presentó ayer, y el primer día que llegó me enseñó como subir de nivel con los "skins" en LOL.- dijo muy emocionado.

No pude evitar mirar entre ambos caballeros sorprendida.

Edward sonreía entre apenado y orgulloso mientras pasaba los dedos por su cabello. Nadie me había comentado esto pensé.

-"Tío" Edward?.- pregunté a qué alguno respondiera. Edward hizo el intento de hablar, pero mi sobrino lo interrumpió apenado.

-Bubu me dijo qué él y tú son como.- dudó un poco.- mamá y papá.- aclaró feliz de encontrar un ejemplo.- Me dijo igual que debía preguntarle.- lo miré.- Sí lo hice.- se defendió.- él dijo que estaba bien siempre y cuando tu aceptarás, y como me ayudo con mi juego, estoy seguro que aceptas, ¿verdad?.- dijo sonriendo exageradamente.- al menos hasta que termine LOL.- pensó encogiéndose de hombros.

No pude evitar la carcajada que se soltó de mi pecho.

-Bella, querida.- dijo mi madre acercándose a nosotros. No podía parar de reír, al parecer todas las personas ahí habían notado nuestra presencia. Intente tomar aire y recomponer mi postura. Limpié mis ojos un momento y enfoque a mi madre regalándole una sonrisa.

-Vamos tía.- me jaló mi sobrino. Lo miré.- Sí aceptas?.- preguntó.

Sonreí.

-Pues no me queda mucho a discusión, no?.- dije mirando a Edward juguetona, pellizco mis costillas suavemente sacándome una risita. Mi sobrino sonrió enormemente.

-Lo sabía, ahora podremos pasar LOL juntos.- dijo acercándose a Edward quien lo sostuvo y despeinó ligeramente sus cabellos. Sonriéndole.

-¿Sabes? .- comencé pensativa.- recuerdas el juego que te compré hace unos meses?.- Ian pensó un poco y asintió.- "Tío Edward" es excelente para Overwatch.- sonreí triunfal al ver como a ambos se les iluminaba la mirada.

Edward no era muy fan de los juegos como League of Legends, pero sabía sobre eso, todo lamer tenía su lado oscuro, no?.

-Oh, Dios.- jadeó Ian.- Es eso cierto.- le preguntó.

Edward lo miró y asintió.

-Mi main era .- concluyó.

Ian torció un poco el gesto pero seguí emocionado.

-Debo ir por él, lo tengo en mi consola.- dijo emocionado.- hay tanto que podríamos hacer.- gritó mientras pasaba de nosotros corriendo al interior.

-No corras.- grité alarmada. Recibí su breve "ok" y alcancé a verlo disminuir la velocidad.

Sonreí.

-Es increíble.- dijo Edward sosteniendo mi cintura mientras nos acercaba más. Deposite una mano sobre su pecho y recargué mi peso en el un poco.

-Así qué.- pensé jugueteando con un pequeño hilo inexistente en su suéter.- Gracias, "tío Edward".- sonreí. Lo miré través de mis pestañas observando el pequeño hoyuelo que se formaba y como se torcía su boca en mi sonrisa favorita.

-Para ti, soy Dios Edward, jovencita.- declaró mientras acariciaba mi barbilla acercándome.

Rodé los ojos sintiendo mis mejillas colorearse, había hecho referencia al momento justo antes de colapsar. Había sido a causa del placer, pero no me arrepentía de nada de lo sucedido está mañana. Golpeé juguetona mente su pecho haciendo reír. Me acercó a sus labios y nos perdimos en un beso, suave, delicado, pero cargado de sentimiento.

Suspiré en su boca.

-Te amo.- susurró.

Me sonrojé.

-Te amo.- murmuré bajando la vista a su pecho. Río.

-Yo también los amo.- escuchamos una voz a nuestro costado. Me congelé.- Pero me estorban.- río.

Me giré para encontrame con esos traviesos ojos azules los hoyuelos infantiles y la enorme sonrisa familiar.

-Emmett! tirándome a sus brazos.

-Oh, Bear.- dijo sosteniendo mientras se tambaleaba por la sorpresa. Había sentido mi cuerpo chocar con algo duro, debía recomendarle detenerse con los esteroides, cada vez estaba más grande!

-Estás pesada, prima.- se carcajeó.- Parece que estos días enferma aumentaron tu peso, no?.- dijo aún riendo. Bufé.- Aunque cuando me dijeron que el nuevo integrante se había quedado contigo, lo primero que pensé es qué seguro estarías más delgada.- Me ruboricé.

Su atronadora risa se escuchó por todo el lugar.

-Son tan ruidosos.- me congelé.

Siguió riendo, me soltó depositando un beso en mi cabeza y se acercó a encarar a Edward.

-Bienvenido a la familia, amigo.- dijo tendiéndole su mano. Edward lo miró, asintió en agradecimiento y estrechó su mano de vuelta.- No tendrás problemas conmigo mientras los gritos que le saques sean siempre como los de ayer, ahora, si llegan a cambiar.- Sonrió volviendo su rostro sombrío. Colocó su gran mano en el hombro de Edward sin soltar su apretón- Tendríamos más de un problema, entiendes?.- dijo serio.

Edward me miró, me sonrió y se giró de nuevo a Emmett.

-Si los gritos cambian.- sonrió engreído. Hombres.- Yo mismo traeré ante ti mi trasero.- concluyó convencido.

Emmett río y lo abrazo comenzando a caminar con él.

-Me agrada, Bella.- dijo sobre su hombro. Me di cuenta que había estado expectante, mi mano había ido a mi boca y mi ceño se había fruncido. Suspiré y los seguí a la mesa. Sonriendo.

Tomé algunos platos de la mesa a un costado de la puerta y comencé a ponerlos en los lugares asignados.

-Muy bien, familia.- gritó Emmett alterando a todo el mundo. Mi tía Sue había ido por mi abuela y la acercaba a la mesa. Mi madre entraba de nuevo a la terraza con lo que parecía una charola enorme de molletes caseros. Sonreí.

-Al fin, tía.- dijo Emmett haciendo reír a mi madre.- La comida!.- gritó para que todos se acercaran a sentarse.

-Vamos, hija.- apresuró mi madre.- Emmett arrasará con todo.- dijo contrariada.

Reí.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15.

-Estoy demasiado lleno.- gimió Emmett mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá de una persona cerca de nosotros. Reí.

-Si dejarás de comer como un hospicio completo, no te sentirías así.- dijo mi madre mientras se acercaba a él con una taza de té. El grandote sonrió.

-Si no existiera yo.- dijo probando el té.- querida tía.- dijo haciendo una mueca.- Toda tu deliciosa comida se desperdiciaría.- dijo bebiendo.

Bufé.

-Si no estuvieras tú, no cocinaría para un regimiento.- dije rodando los ojos al verlo sacarme la lengua.- que maduro.- bufé.

Sentí una risa detrás de mí, sus dedos entrelazarse con los míos. Me giré a ver nuestras manos unidas. Suspiré. Alcé la vista y me anclé en esos brillantes ojos verdes. Me sonrió. Se acomodo en el sofá conmigo, me abrazo por la cintura acercándome más a él, besó detrás de mi oreja y descanso su barbilla en mi hombro.

Habíamos pasado un desayuno agradable, Emmett había hecho su parte al someter a Edward a la Inquisición, le preguntó hasta su número de seguro social. Rodé los ojos al recuerdo, mi madre había dado pequeños comentarios alabando el trabajo de Edward y preguntando por su familia, mis tías solo cotilleaban ante cualquier gesto de mi novio ante lo adorable que se veía.

Al parecer ya estábamos en una relación real, ninguno había preguntado nada, pero está mañana todo se sentía correcto, todo parecía encajar.

-Y bien.- dijo mi tía Sue mientras ayudaba a la abuela a cubrir sus piernas.- ¿Que planean hacer ahora?.- preguntó mirándonos. Fruncí el seño. Ella bufó.- Tú padre te ha dejado esta casa, Bella, algunas propiedades más y una buena cantidad de dinero.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.- Vas a regresar a México?.- preguntó.

Me tensé.

-En realidad.- comenté. Todos se habían girado a mirarme, Edward se había mantenido detrás de mí, con su mano suavemente acariciando el dorso de la mía. Kate y Garret parecían estar en la misma posición que nosotros, ellos solo miraban a su alrededor. Mi hermana parecía haberse desvanecido.- No he pensado sobre nada justo ahora, tía.- me encogí de hombros.- en cualquier caso, les haré saber la decisión.- dije esperando que fuera suficiente.

-Leah te dio una licencia, Bells.- dijo Garret. Lo fulminé con la mirada.- El puesto sigue siendo tuyo, justo ahora las negociaciones ya terminaron, la sucursal esta empezando a construirse, pero ella dice que te apoya.- dijo con una sonrisa de disculpa.- Todos te apoyamos.

-Gracias, realmente no he considerado nada todavía.- dije bajando la vista apenada.- Además.- dije mirando a Edward.- No lo sé, tengo que pensarlo.- suspiré.

-Yo también te apoyo en lo que decidas, amor.- susurro a mi lado, beso mi cien y asentí.

¿Qué haría ahora?

-Muy bien, familia.- dijo Emmett poniéndose de pie.- Es hora de cambiar a algo más alegre, ¿quien quiere perder la herencia en una partida de poker?.- preguntó frotando sus manos. Reímos. Mi tía Sue alzó sus manos al aire, mi madre riendo asintió y los vi moverse en la sala para abrir espacio para jugar.

Miré a Edward y le hice una pequeña seña para que me siguiera, el me sonrió y asintió.

-¿Que sucede?.- dijo mientras se recargaba en la puerta con sus brazos cruzados en su pecho.- Sentí el cambio después de la pregunta de tu tía, ¿qué pasa?.- me preguntó mientras alzaba una ceja.

Lo había guiado a nuestra habitación, pues aunque mi familia ya le había asignado una, ambos pasábamos más tiempo aquí, solté su mano y me sentí den la orilla de la cama. No sabía porque me sentía tan nerviosa, no podía con esta ansiedad en el pecho y solo atiné a suspirar. Miré a un costado y sentí como se acercaba a mí. Se agacho al nivel de mi regazo, me tomó de la barbilla y me obligó a mirarlo, me sonroje.

-Te conozco, así que habla, cariño.- dijo mientras dejaba un leve beso en mis labios. Cerré los ojos resignada. Me deslicé al suelo y apoye mis manos en mis rodillas, el se había movido un poco para atrás para darme espacio, esperaba pacientemente a que le dijera que pasaba.

-No sé que hacer.- acepté por fin. Enterré mi rostro en mis brazos y suspiré. Sentí como se sentaba frente a mí me movía, de tal manera que mis piernas quedasen a cada lado de sus caderas, mi trasero pegado a su entrepierna y sus brazos rodeando mientras dejaba leves besos en mi cabeza.

-No tienes que pensarlo, ahora.- susurró.- Puedes decidir quedarnos aquí, regresar, viajar por el mundo.- dijo mientras me hacía mirarlo. Sostuvo mi rostro en sus manos y sus orbes verdes parecían querer consumir mis pupilas.- No importa lo qué decidas, o a donde quieras ir.- besó mis labios.- Ya te dejé ir una vez, Bella.- suspiró.- Y solo eso necesité para saber que no sucederá de nuevo.- sonrió.- Te necesito a mi lado, y si tu quieres estar en el fin del mundo, haciéndola de trapecista en un circo.- sonreí.- adelante, yo seré el que te atrape cuando te lances al vacío.-

La convicción y confianza en sus palabras llegaron a lo más profundo de mi corazón. Estaba segura que era sincero, a pesar de todo, pero una parte de mí sabía que no era justo que nuestra vida estuviese sujeta solo a mis deseos, solo a mi futuro. No era justo para él. Acaricié su rostro, delineé sus cejas y con mis dedos acaricie sus pómulos.

Acerqué mi boca y sentí como nuestros labios entraban en contacto de nuevo, a pesar de habernos besado durante la mañana, parecía que habíamos estado meses separados el uno del otro. Sentí como su cuerpo se acercaba al mío, mis piernas rodeándolo, nuestros pechos a milímetros de distancias, mi brazos al rededor de su cuello mientras mis manos se perdían en su suave cabello, las suyas, sujetas a mi cintura y sosteniendo mi rostro.

Nos besamos, cómo esos besos que sientes en lo más profundo de tu corazón, en los cuales sabes que no hay palabras para describir la plenitud y felicidad que te hacen sentir, no puedes describirlos, el sentimiento de nuestras bocas reconociendo una vez más es abrumador, cálido y demandante. El compás de nuestros movimientos era lento, pausado, tomando el tiempo por testigo, parecía todo haberse detenido a nuestro alrededor.

-te amo.- jadeé mientras nuestras bocas se separaban víctimas del impulso tan humano por respirar, el aliento a menta y café llenaba mis fosas nasales, mis labios quería sentirlo de nuevo. Me rendí, lo besé fugazmente en los labios, sus mejillas, su cuello, el lóbulo de su oreja, de nuevo su boca.- Gracias por tus palabras, por tu decisión.- dije mientras lo veía abrir lentamente sus ojos. Sonreí.- Decidámoslo juntos.- dije acariciando mi nariz en la suya.- quiero estar contigo, ser feliz a tu lado, no podría separarme de ti un minuto más.- concluí.- quiero despertar entre tus brazos cada mañana, regresar del trabajo cada tarde, esperarte para cenar, hacer el amor, abrazarte cuando me sienta ansiosa, perderme en tus labios a cualquier hora, tomar tu mano en paseos por la calle. Quiero todo eso que soñé contigo y más, Edward.- susurré en sus labios.

-Hemos dejado pasar tanto tiempo.- aceptó besándome, me estrechó más hacía él y suspiré asintiendo.- te amo, Bella.- besó mi cien.- yo también quiero todo eso que mencionaste y más, disfrutar de tu compañía, reñirte, besarte para consolarte, abrazarte cuando haga frío, sostenerte en mis brazos y buscar tu cuerpo cuando me sienta perdido, eres mi hogar, mi punto seguro, lo que después de tantos años, sigue manteniéndome en la tierra, pero con la esperanza diaria de poder volar.- Sentía el calor de mis lágrimas resbalarse por mis mejillas.- Te amo, aquí y donde sea, hoy y siempre.- dijo besándome. Asentí devolviéndole los cortos besos.

Lo abracé.

-No importa dónde estemos, si estamos juntos.- murmuró.

Asentí.

-Podemos ir a California, tengo familia ahí, ellos pueden ayudarnos, buscaremos empleo y seguro encontramos un departamento que funcione.- escuché su voz en mi oído. Sonreí.

Nos habíamos movido al pequeño sofá que daba a la ventana, Edward se había quitado lo zapatos y veíamos la lluvia resbalar por el ventanal, me había colocado entre sus piernas, mientras una de la suyas estaba flexionada a mi costado, para darme soporte, sus manos descansaban en mi vientre y la otra acariciaba la piel expuesta al tener mis piernas cerca de mi pecho. Hacía pequeños círculos en mi muslo, mientras mi cabeza estaba recostada en su pecho y acariciaba su mano y sus cabellos.

Suspiré.

-¿Crees que tus padres estén de acuerdo?.- pregunté. Sentí su pecho vibrar un poco.

-Mi madre estaría encantada.- dijo mientras alzaba mi rostro a encararlo.- ella te adora.- dijo besando mi frente.- Quizá me haría prometerle visitarla seguido, pero podríamos arreglar eso después.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.- ¿Que tal tu familia?.- preguntó.

Me encogí de hombros.

-He vivido sola tanto tiempo.- suspiré.- Mi madre tiene a sus nietos, a mi hermana, ellos me apoyarán, quizá estén un poco tristes, pero siempre podemos visitarlos.- sonreí.- ¿Estás seguro de esto?.- pregunté. Había querido sonar tranquila, pero al final me di cuenta de como mi voz tembló.

Sentí como me acomodaba de costado en sus brazos, quedando el más cerca del sofá. Acarició mis mejillas y besó tiernamente mis labios.

-¿Que es lo que te asusta?.- preguntó. Me tensé. Su sonrisa paciente y amable me recibió. Me acomode un poco mejor y acaricie sus cabellos.

-Temo que todo este pasando tan rápido.- murmuré.- Que un día te des cuenta que no eres feliz, que las cosas no vayan bien, que no nos acoplemos.- dije mientras me perdía en los botones de su camisa. Tenía miedo de mirarlo, de que todo esto a pesar de sentirse correcto fuera por un tiempo, qué luego él sintiera que desperdició su vida.

Edward levantó mi barbilla y dejó ligeros besos en todo mi rostro, siguió a mi cuello, mientras sus manos se perdían debajo de mi vestido. Estiró un poco la tela para liberar mi hombro. Sentí como su lengua trazada la forma de mi clavícula, sus manos vagaron a mi espalda y sentí mi vestido flojo en mi cuerpo. Se giró un poco y sentí como mi ropa resbalaba hasta mi abdomen, sentí su cuerpo moverse y el aire debajo de mí.

Solté un pequeño gritó que murió en su boca, aferré mis manos a su cabello, halándolo, mientras sentía el vaivén de sus pasos. Me acomodó en la cama, fría por la falta de nuestros cuerpos y se posesionó encima de mí.

Sus ojos, más oscuros por el deseo, sentí como sus manos acariciaban mis brazos para enredarse en mi vestido, el cual quitó de mis brazos, colocándolos sobre mi cabeza, aferro mi cadera a la cama y sentí la humedad de su lengua hacer dibujos sin sentido en mi abdomen. Mi cuerpo se arqueo a su boca. Sus caderas sujetaban mis piernas a la cama, su pantalón tenso daba indicios de su creciente deseo. Gemí.

-Es perturbadora la forma en que nos acoplamos, Bella.- dijo mientras se erguía sobre mí y quitaba su camisa, observe su pecho fuerte, pálido y sus músculos flexionarse cuando aventó su camisa al suelo, observé sus movimientos con mientras mordía mi labio, sentía mi entrepierna escocer del deseo, deseaba frotarme, pero el peso de su cuerpo me impedía moverme. Sus manos viajaron hasta sus pantalones, soltó el botón y escuché el sonido de su cremallera al deslizarse. Gemí de anticipación.

Una sonrisa invadió su boca, mientras el detenía mis manos, ansiosas de tocarlo, aún sobre mi cabeza, se acercó a besarme lentamente, jugando con mis labios, y su mano libre se perdió debajo de mi vestido. Jadeé.

Acarició mi centro sobre mis bragas, sentí como mis fluidos comenzaban a deslizarse entre mis muslos empapando la tela. Sentí sus dedos pellizcar mi clítoris y mis piernas fallaron, fue como un relámpago, me restregué contra él mientras sus dedos rozaban la tela de mis bragas contra mi húmedo centro, estaba empezando a encenderme en serio, sentí como leves lloriqueos salían de mi garganta, mientras sus labios apresaban y mordían mis labios.

-Edward.- rogué.- por favor.- jadeé al sentir sus dedos tantear mi entrada.- por favor.

-Nunca me arrepentiré de esto, Bella.- dijo mientras mordía mis labios.- Tu cuerpo reaccionando a mí, tu deseo escurriendo entre mis manos, entre tus piernas, observarte retorcerte mientras yo tengo el control de ti, tus ojos colmados de deseo.- susurró en mi boca.- Quiero pasar lo que me quedé de vida atado a sus gemidos, hacerte repetir una y otra vez mi nombre en tus labios, con ansias, jadeante.- murmuró.

-Edward.- alargué un gemido, como respuesta de mi cuerpo a sus palabras.- Edward.- sentí como sonreía en mis labios. No podía abrir los ojos, no quería dejar de sentir sus dedos gloriosos retorcer mi centro a placer.

Me besó, de manera hambrienta solo soltando mis labios para dejar salir los gemidos ante los movimientos de su mano, sentía mi necesidad mojar mi entrepierna, hasta mi trasero, algo comenzaba a contraerse en mi interior, necesitaba más. Más de él, pero las palabras no encontraban salida.

Sentí como su cuerpo dejaba de tocarme, el mareo por la anticipación a sus movimientos me impedían abrir los ojos, escuché un leve quejido saliendo de mi garganta, su suave risa y fruncí el seño. No tuve tiempo a quejarme cuando sentí sus caderas liberarme un segundo, sus manos aferradas a las mías y sentí como me había dado la vuelta, un suave grupito salió de mis labios.

Su suave risita inundo la habitación, acomodé mis brazos y observé las almohadas frente a mí, sentí sus manos rasgar la tela de mi vestido, sus caderas presionadas contra mi trasero y el suave tacto de sus manos acunar mis glúteos entre sus dedos.

-EdWARD.- grité al sentir como acariciaba mi trasero para después soltar una nalgada. Sentí como mis jugos se deslizaban de mi interior. Nunca había sido así de rudo, de demandante, y esta nueva faceta me gustaba, me encendía como nunca. Gemí.

Sentí su lengua deslizarse por mi columna, un ligero escalofrío me recorrió, aferré las sábanas entre mis dedos y sentí como sus manos apretaban las mías, sus caderas chocaron contra mi trasero, su miembro encontrando abrigo entre mis nalgas, rozándose, dejándome sentir su palpitante calor, la suavidad de su miembro chocando contra mi entrada, para deslizarse entre mis glúteos. Gemí.

-Te amo, Isabella.- ronroneó en mi oído, besó mi cuello mientras su sexo seguía acariciando mi trasero. Sentí como una de sus manos sostenía mi cadera, la alzó un poco y gemí. Su miembro chocaba contra mi entrada, era el ángulo perfecto, sentí como me retorcía debajo suyo, ansiando el tacto, deseándolo en mi interior.- Shh, nena. Despacio.- murmuró mientras sentía como la cabeza de su pene se detenía en mi entrada, para abrirse paso lentamente.

Alcé la cabeza del placer, sentía como me llenaba, con mis piernas unidas, sus caderas contra mi trasero, sus manos en mis manos, apretando las sábanas, un gemido salió de mi boca y suspiré, al sentir la plenitud de su miembro en mi interior.

-Tú eres mi hogar, Isabella.- dijo mientras comenzaba a dar ritmo a sus embestidas.- Dónde estés tu, estaré yo, cariño. A partir de ahora para siempre.- susurró mientras mordía mi lóbulo entre sus labios. Enterré mi cabeza en la cama. Mis jadeos amortiguados por el mullido colchón.

Abrí un poco mis piernas, lo poco que me permitía su cadera y sentí como se adentró más si era posible, un gemido salió de nuestro labios, el gruñido que acompaño su garganta y sus manos bajando a mis caderas. Sentí como su pecho estaba contra mi espalda, sus labios en mi cuello, lamiendo, mordiendo, mientras su caderas se movían contra mí. Amortiguadas suplicas salían de mis labios, mi trasero luchaba por encontrar sus embestidas, mi vientre parecía a punto de explotar. Sentí una de sus manos acariciar mi vientre, mientras la otra se anclaba a mi botón del placer, sus dedos tiraron de él y lo sentí. Mi cuerpo se tensó, sentí mi vientre expandirse y sus estocadas más profundo.

-Quiero escucharte cariño.- murmuró.- Vente para mí, grita mi nombre, Isabella.- mis músculos estaban esponjosos, sentí como alzaba mi cabeza involuntariamente, dando paso al aire a mis pulmones, mis puños casi blancos ante la presión con la que estrujaban las sábanas. Sus caderas aumentando la velocidad de sus embestidas, lo sentía más pleno que nunca. Rodé los ojos al placer.

-Dilo.- murmuró.

-Edward.- amortigüe un gemido mordiendo mi labio. Sentí como su miembro se enterraba más en mí, si pulgar apretó mi clítoris, logrando que abriera un poco más las piernas y lo perdí.

-EDWARD.- grité, mientras sentía como todo mi cuerpo se convulsionaba contra sus caderas. Su miembro no dejaba de luchar, arremetió contra mí alargando mi orgasmo, sin soltar mi botón. Cuatro estocadas después sentí como entraba en mí hasta el fondo, sus dedos volvieron a pellizcar mi clítoris y estalle de nuevo, apretando su miembro en mi interior, sintiendo como su cálido liquido se derramaba en mi interior, ahogué un grito de placer entre las sábanas, sentí el agarre de su mano en su cadera, más fuerte, demandante y su boca cerca de mi oído, dejándome escuchar el gruñido de su liberación.

Mis piernas parecían inexistentes, sentí el peso de su cuerpo sobre mi espalda, pero no me importo. Mi entrepierna se sentía demasiado humedad, mi clítoris palpitaba los residuos de mi orgasmo, mi cerebro parecía perdido. Solo se escuchaba el sonido de nuestra respiración luchando por normalizarse.

-Nunca me cansaré de esto, mi amor.- dijo besando mi espalda. No pude evitar reír.

-El día que lo hagas.- murmuré.- créeme que te mataré.- reí. Sentí sus sonrisa en mi columna. Nos movió un poco para que el quedase boca arriba en la cama, pateó sus pantalones y su ropa interior. Una vez se acomodo, me ajuste a su costado, sintiendo como su mano comenzaba a acariciar mi columna, mi pierna descansaba en su cadera y mi rostro en su pecho, dejé que mis dedos trazaran dibujos sin sentido en su abdomen. Suspiramos.

-No tengas miedo.-dijo de pronto.- Lo que pase desde ahora, lo superaremos, cariño.- dijo besando mi frente. Asentí.

-Juntos.- murmuré besando su pecho.

-Siempre juntos, Bella.- murmuró riendo.- No importa si es México, Canadá, California, el fin del mundo.- suspiró.- No quiero separarme de ti nunca más, mi amor. Quiero tenerte en mis brazos, por siempre.- suspiró.

Sonreí.

-No recuerdo que fueras tan cursi.- reí.- Pero yo también quiero tener siempre conmigo.- besé su mejilla.- Vamos a California.- murmuré tímida.- O a dónde tu quieras, nos las arreglaremos.- sonreí.

Río.

-¿Sabes? tú madre comentó que quieren regresar a México.-No pude evitar que mi cabeza se levantase por la sorpresa. Acarició mi mejilla.- Me dijo cuando estabas dormida, querían estar cerca de ti.- se encogió de hombros.- Siempre podemos hacer un cambio.- sonrió.- Me gusta el frío.- fruncí el seño.- Tú ya tienes un empleo, un departamento.- continuó.- Puedo mover el despacho, tenemos muchos clientes de Estados Unidos y Canadá.- dijo mientras jugaba con mi cabello.- Mis padres pueden visitarnos.- lo miré. Estaba nervioso, me observó y me sonrió tímidamente.- y es un buen lugar para tener una familia.- se encogió de hombros.

Sonreí incrédula. No pude evitar lanzarme a sus brazos y unir nuestros labios.

Río.

-Te amo.- murmuré contra sus labios.

-Te amo más, Isabella.- acarició mi nariz con la suya. Suspiró.

\- Cásate conmigo.- murmuró


End file.
